Vongola Chatroom
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Welcome to the Vongola Chatroom, full of randomness, craziness, violence, threats, and best of all: LOVE.
1. Welcome to the insanity that is VCR

My heads going to explode I swear. It's overloaded with so much stuff right now it's not even funny. So I decided to just let myself relax for a bit and ended up writing this. It's a bit of a joke but I liked it so I'm gonna post it. I probably shouldn't though because I have like four other stories I got going on plus the idea of the sequel for The Sky loves his Cloud (see profile for more info) but this let me forget about those for a bit since I'm a bit stressed about Cloud Kitty and Hunt for Cloud (wrote the whole third chapter and don't like it so I'm going to re-write it.) This is a little treat for meh I guess ^^ and I hope you enjoy it, I might not be on for the next three days (I hope you'll forgive me .)

**Pairings: **1827and 8059 are both set, there might be others though.

**Disclaimer: **Dun own.

**Warning: **OOC and crack-ness *.*

**Key:**

**I****nfo(?)**

**Username**

_Private message_

Message_  
_

**

* * *

Welcome to the Vongola Chat Room.**

**Reborn:**

Alright is everyone on?

**Tsuna:**

Um, Reborn what is this?

**Reborn:**

Look at the top of the screen Dame-Tsuna, it explains it all.

**Hayato:**

A chat room? For the Vongola?

**Takeshi:**

Ah ha ha! This sounds fun, is it a new game?

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**Reborn:**

Yes now everyone shut up so I can explain.

**Tsuna:**

Er, but I think we're missing Hibari-san and Mukuro…

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna I thought I told you to make sure everyone got on.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! I did!

**Reborn:**

Then why are they not on?

**Tsuna:**

Because they don't want to be? !

**Kyouya signed in.**

**Kyouya:**

What is this herbivore?

**Tsuna:**

H-Hibari-san!

**Reborn:**

Stop stuttering idiot, there's no need to.

**Reborn:**

It's a waste of space.

**Tsuna:**

What's that supposed to mean! ?

**Reborn:**

Alright so everyone important is on now right? I'll make sure Mukuro gets on later.

**Takeshi:**

Ha ha, then I think so?

**Hayato:**

Stupid baseball freak.

**Reborn:**

Ok now shut up and let me explain.

**Reborn:**

The reason I created this was to allow easy communication between everyone and also for my amusement. This is mainly a chat room but it will have news updates from me every once in awhile. And it's only for members in the Vongola, Tsuna none of your girlfriends.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! What? !

**Reborn:**

I've sent a notice to the Varia also. And the Arcobaleno and Dino.

**Hayato:**

Are you serious?

**Takeshi:**

Ha ha, Squalo's gonna be on?

**Hayato:**

Why do you care? !

**Takeshi:**

?

**Hayato:**

Tch, whatever I don't care.

**Takeshi:**

Eh? What's wrong?

**Kyouya:**

Stupid herbivores. This is a waste of my time.

**Reborn:**

Wait Hibari.

**Kyouya:**

What?

**Reborn:**

You need to come on this often. It can cure your boredom.

**Kyouya:**

Hibari Kyouya does not get bored.

**Reborn:**

Of course. If you do this I'll fight you.

**Tsuna:**

Don't lie to Hibari-san Reborn!

**Kyouya:**

Oh?

**Reborn:**

You have my word.

**Kyouya:**

Hn, fine.

**Reborn:**

You guys can change your usernames too if you want.

**Takeshi:**

Oh cool!

**Takeshi changed username to Baseball+Sword.**

**Hayato:**

Hmph, figures.

**Tsuna:**

Ha ha, g-good choice Yamamoto…

**Reborn:**

Didn't I tell you to stop stuttering Dame-Tsuna? Don't make me come in your room and kick you.

**Tsuna:**

You're not even home!

**Kyouya:**

Annoying herbivore.

**Kyouya changed username to Hibari.**

**Hibari signed out.**

**Hayato changed username to xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx.**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

There! Much better.

**Tsuna:**

S-so many complicated signs…

**Reborn:**

That's it, prepare yourself Dame-Tsuna. I'll be home in a minute.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn is away.**

**Tsuna:**

Oh my gosh oh my gosh, I need to hide!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Juudaime!

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Juudaime? You there?

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha, doesn't look like it.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Shut up baseball freak! No one asked you!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

I'll save you Juudaime!

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha, sounds like fun, I'll help you.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx signed out.**

**Baseball-Sword signed out.**

**Belphegor signed in.**

**Lussuria signed in.**

**Levi signed in.**

**Fran signed in.**

**Squalo signed in.**

**Squalo:**

Vooii! What the fuck is this? !

**Belphegor:**

Ushishishi, who dares use the Prince's full name?

**Belphegor changed username to (*PRINCE*).**

**Xanxus signed in.**

**Lussuria changed username to ~BoiLuver~.**

**Xanxus:**

What the fuck?

**Squalo:**

Vooii! What the fuck are you doing on? !

**~BoiLuver~:**

Now now, let's not fight~

**Xanxus:**

Shut the fuck up trash.

**Levi:**

Boss!

**Xanxus:**

What?

**Levi:**

I-I didn't think that you would actually come on this ridiculous thing.

**Xanxus:**

So? You got a problem trash?

**Levi:**

N-no! Not at all boss!

**Squalo:**

Shut up, you're annoying.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, stupid Levi.

**Levi:**

Shut up!

**Fran:**

Bel-senpai can you please pull these knives out of my back?

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, no can do little froggy. Change your name to Little Froggy.

**Fran:**

Eh? No way.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Do it before the Prince gets angry~

**Fran:**

I refuse; Bel-senpai is a fake prince.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi. How annoying.

**Squalo:**

If you didn't fucking like knives in your back then get the hell out of his room, dumbass.

**~BoiLuver~:**

Squ-Squ-chan's right~ you claim to not like him yet you always go to his room to-

**Xanxus:**

Finish that text and I'll fucking kill you.

**Xanxus:**

Trash.

**~BoiLuver~:**

Wahh! Don't read over my shoulder Boss! You gave me quite a fright~

**Xanxus:**

Hn, then get the fuck out of my room.

**Squalo:**

Vooii! What is he doing in your room! ?

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, the Prince thinks Suberbi is jealous.

**Squalo:**

Shut the fuck up!

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi.

**Fran:**

S-stupid fake prin-mn!

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, you were saying?

**Fran:**

Un…n-nothing…

**(*PRINCE*): **

Hurry and change your name before I do it for you.

**Fran:**

No…

**(*PRINCE*):**

Very well.

**Fran:**

Huh? Whaamxakn g

**Fran changed username to Pr!nce's Fr0ggy.**

**(*PRINCE*):**

There, all done.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

What the hell?

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi.

**Xanxus: **

You're all fucking annoying.

**Squalo:**

Vooii! Don't ignore me! What was he doing in your room! ?

**Xanxus changed username to Trash Hater.**

**Trash Hater signed out.**

**Squalo:**

Fucker!

**~BoiLuver~:**

Don't worry so much Squ-Squ-chan, I was only cleaning up~

**Squalo:**

Tch. Stop fucking calling me that.

**Squalo signed out.**

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Nnn…stop Bel-senp-ah!

**Levi:**

*sob* B-boss…

**~BoiLuver~:**

Oh don't worry hun, he always ignores you.

**Levi:**

*runs to emo corner*

**Levi is away cutting himself.**

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, what an interesting feature.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

I-I said st-stop…

**~BoiLuver~:**

Aw, you two are so adorable.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, I'll be freaked out later.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Nm, th-this it ra-ah-rape.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, you cannot rape the willing little froggy.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Uhn…I'm not willing…

**~BoiLuver~:**

Although I'm quite interested to know how you two are having sex and writing at the same time I would suggest you get off incase boss comes back on~

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, very well. Come on little froggy, get off.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy signed out.**

**~BoiLuver~:**

Have fun! And don't get any STD's~

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi.

**(*PRINCE*) singed out.**

**~BoiLuver~:**

Ah, young love.

**Reborn is back. (A/N: I really didn't know what else to say -_-')**

**~BoiLuver~:**

Ah, it's you! Did you make this?

**Reborn:**

Of course.

**Reborn:**

Hn, seems that I need to add a profanity filter**.**

**~BoiLuver~:**

Aw, don't do that~ it won't be as fun.

**Colonnello signed in.**

**Fon signed in.**

**Lackey signed in.**

**Lackey:**

Huh? What! ?

**Reborn:**

Ah, where are the others?

**Colonnello:**

I don't know, kora!

**Colonnello:**

Nice website by the way, kora.

**Fon:**

It is a very nice website. Tell me, will my student be able to get on?

**Reborn:**

I said only the Vongola.

**Fon:**

Hm.

**Reborn:**

If you really want to talk to her then fine. But I doubt you want her to go on here, just read the conversation above.

**Fon:**

…No it's fine. I will talk to her whenever I see her.

**Lackey:**

Reborn-senpai, I'm not a lackey!

**Colonnello:**

Shut up, kora!

**Lackey:**

Y-yes Colonnello-senpai!

**Reborn:**

You've been trained well lackey.

**Fon:**

You two are very mean to him.

**Reborn:**

You never stop us.

**~BoiLuver~:**

You Arcobaleno are so interesting~

**Colonnello:**

Huh? Who are you, kora?

**~BoiLuver~:**

I'm Lussuria from the Varia, nice to meet you~

**~BoiLuver~:**

Whoop, gotta go for a min guys be right back~

**~BoiLuver~ is away.**

**Lackey:**

What is a BoiLuver?

**Fon:**

Hm. - -'

**Reborn:**

Do you really want to know lackey?

**Lackey:**

H-huh? Yes, yes I do! Please tell me Reborn-senpai!

**Colonnello:**

Such a suck up, kora!

**Reborn:**

Very well.

**Reborn opened up a private chat with Lackey.**

**Colonnello:**

Wonder how he's telling him, kora.

**Fon:**

I would rather not know.

**Fon:**

I feel bad for Skull however.

**Colonnello:**

Why? The lackey asked for it, kora!

**Reborn closed private chat with Lackey.**

**Lackey:**

O/O *shocked*

**Fon:**

Ah, what exactly did you say Reborn?

**Reborn:**

*smirks and pulls fedora hat over eyes* I answered his question.

**Colonnello:**

Knowing you, you blew it out of proportion, kora.

**Reborn:**

*still smirking and hiding eyes* I did nothing of the sort.

**Lackey:**

…S-so is everyone on here one R-Reborn-senpai?"

**Reborn:**

*pulls hat over eyes* Wouldn't you like to know? Lackey.

**Lackey:**

*blush*

**Fon:**

I do believe he may be scarred for life.

**Reborn:**

I think he took it quite well.

**Colonnello:**

I agree with Reborn, kora.

**Colonnello:**

In fact he won't stop blushing.

**Lackey:**

I-I am not blushing Colonnello-senpai!

**Lackey changed username to Skull-sama!.**

**Reborn:**

Oi did I say you could change your name?

**Administrator (Reborn) changed Skull-sama's username to Lackey.**

**Reborn:**

Now leave it before I change it again.

**Colonnello:**

I didn't know you could do that, kora.

**Reborn:**

I can do a lot of things on here. I am the creator after all.

**Fon:**

That is true.

**Lackey:**

Skull-sama is not a lackey!

**Reborn:**

Oh? Back to your old self lackey?

**~BoiLuver~ is back.**

**~BoiLuver~:**

Sorry about being away so long! I had to make sure that Levi didn't die~

**Reborn:**

Hn. If you're going to leave your name like that at least spell it right.

**~BoiLuver~:**

Aw, but this way is more fun don't you think?

**Colonnello:**

That makes no sense, kora.

**Fon:**

I would have to agree with Colonnello. A spelling of a word does not change its level of 'fun-ness'.

**Reborn:**

Change it.

**~BoiLuver~:**

Boo on you :X

**Reborn:**

Hn.

**~BoiLuver~:**

*sigh* Fine.

**~BoiLuver~ changed username to ~BoyLover~.**

**~BoyLover~:**

Ah, so boring.

**Reborn:**

Then get off.

**~BoyLover~:**

Fine :X

**~BoyLover~ signed out.**

**Colonnello:**

About time, kora!

**Fon:**

*sigh*

**Reborn:**

You're too soft Fon.

**Fon:**

That may be so.

**Lackey:**

Fon-senpai is nicer than Skull-sama's other senpais!

**Fon:**

Especially Lal Mirch-senpai!

**Reborn:**

*smirks* Better hope she never hears you say that.

**Lackey:**

*gulp*

**Colonnello:**

Ha ha ha! She's quite a Spartan, kora!

**Fon:**

You're bad talking her?

**Colonnello:**

Huh?

**Fon:**

*sigh* Nothing.

**Colonnello:**

?

**Colonnello:**

I'm just saying she's a Spartan woman. Try training with her.

**Fon:**

I'll pass.

**Reborn:**

I should get her to train Dame-Tsuna.

**Colonnello:**

That would be quite harsh, kora!

**Reborn:**

Then he will be grateful that he received me as a tutor.

**Fon:**

I don't think the poor boy would be able to handle it.

**Fon:**

He has a hard enough time with you as it is. Add Lal Mirch in there and he'll most likely die.

**Reborn:**

Are you saying I'm a Spartan too?

**Fon:**

Yes. And you know it.

**Reborn:**

*smirks*

**Lackey:**

Reborn-senpai is scary too.

**Reborn:**

What was that lackey?

**Lackey:**

N-nothing Reborn-senpai! I-I have to go now! Bye-bye!

**Lackey signed out.**

**Fon:**

*sigh* Poor child.

**Colonnello:**

Ha ha, he can take it, kora!

**Fon:**

I suppose so. Anyway I must go too.

**Fon signed out.**

**Reborn:**

Ah, my Dame-Student forgot to sign out.

**Colonnello:**

Why?

**Reborn:**

He tried to hide from me. So I guess he forgot to sign out.

**Colonnello:**

Ha ha ha. You are very much a Spartan Reborn, kora!

**Reborn:**

Thank you.

**Colonnello:**

Only you would take that as a compliment.

**Colonnello:**

Ah, I have to go also, kora. Bye.

**Reborn:**

Bye.

**Colonnello signed out.**

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Ca nwfnaz

**Tsuna:**

Gah! Reborn don't throw my phone at me!

**Reborn:**

It's not my fault you didn't catch it.

**Tsuna:**

Why are we typing on this when we're sitting in the same room?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Don't kick me!

**Reborn:**

Stop asking useless questions.

**Tsuna:**

That wasn't a useless question!

**Hibari signed in.**

**Hibari:**

Hn. Baby where is he?

**Reborn:**

Where is who?

**Hibari:**

Don't pretend like you do not know.

**Reborn:**

I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn stop pretending, I was there when you told Hibari-san that Mukuro was going to get on.

**Reborn:**

*smirks*

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! You did it just to make him get on!

**Reborn:**

I told him he needed to come on often.

**Hibari:**

*glares* I have already been on today baby.

**Reborn:**

Once a day is not nearly enough.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn how often do you plan on making us get on here?

**Reborn:**

As many times as I feel you need to be.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! That's not a very good answer!

**Hibari:**

I agree with the herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hi-Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

N-nothing…

**Reborn:**

Stop blushing Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Wha! I'm not blushing!

**Reborn:**

Yes you are.

**Reborn:**

I can see it.

**Tsuna:**

That doesn't mean you have to announce it!

**Tsuna:**

Honestly…

**Reborn opened a private chat with Hibari.**

_**Reborn:**_

_Hibari._

_**Hibari:**_

_What baby?_

_**Reborn:**_

_I want to ask you a serious question._

_**Hibari:**_

_Hn?_

_**Reborn:**_

_I want you to answer too._

**Tsuna:**

Hello?

**Tsuna: **

Why did they stop talking?

_**Hibari:**_

_Just spit it out baby._

**Tsuna:**

Ah Reborn opened a private chat with him that's why. Geez, what's he telling Hibari-san?

_**Reborn:**_

_Do you want to ravish my student?_

…

…

…

…

**Reborn closed private chat with Hibari.**

**Hibari:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Reborn:**

*smirks* Answer honestly Hibari.

**Tsuna:**

What are you talking about?

**Reborn:**

Hibari?

**Hibari:**

*glares* What kind of idiotic question was that?

**Tsuna:**

*confused* What are you guys talking about?

**Reborn:**

Nothing you need to know about Dame-Tsuna. Just sit there like a good boy.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn!

**Reborn:**

You're too young to understand.

**Tsuna:**

Huh?

**Reborn: **

Exactly.

**Reborn:**

Now Hibari, your answer.

**Hibari was disconnected.**

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Hibari-san!

**Reborn:**

It seems I angered him too much.

**Tsuna:**

*not listening* R-Reborn we have to go make sure Hibari-san is ok!

**Reborn:**

He's fine.

**Tsuna:**

H-how do you know! ?

**Reborn:**

Really, it was just a simple question.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Reborn:**

Do you want to know what I asked him?

**Tsuna: **

*nods*

**Reborn:**

Really?

**Tsuna: **

Yeah.

**Reborn:**

Really really?

**Tsuna:**

Yes really, stop joking around.

**Reborn:**

Well if you're going to have that attitude I won't tell you.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! I'm sorry! Please tell me!

**Reborn:**

*smirks and pulls hat over eyes*

**Reborn sent Tsuna a private message.**

_-I asked if he wanted to ravish you.-_

**Tsuna:**

Reborn? Hello?

**Reborn:**

Check your inbox.

**Tsuna:**

Huh? Ok…

**Reborn:**

*smirks*

**Tsuna:**

What does that mean?

**Reborn:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

What does 'ravish me' mean?

**Reborn:**

…

**Tsuna: **

…What?

**Reborn:**

*sigh* Of course you wouldn't get this.

**Tsuna:**

What's that supposed to mean?

**Reborn:**

Idiot.

**Tsuna:**

What? Just tell me!

**Reborn:**

*snort* Why don't you just look it up on the internet. *sarcastic*

**Tsuna:**

Ok.

**Reborn:**

What are you doing?

**Tsuna:**

I'm going to look it up.

**Reborn:**

*stare*

**Tsuna:**

W-what?

**Reborn:**

I was being sarcastic. *sigh* Fine I'll tell you. Sit back down.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Why?

**Reborn:**

Just trust me. You'll want to be sitting.

**Tsuna:**

Um ok…

**Reborn:**

Alright you ready?

**Tsuna:**

Y-yes?

**Reborn:**

Sex.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Reborn:**

Are you serious?

**Tsuna:**

*blush* D-don't just say that out of the blue!

**Reborn:**

It wasn't out of the blue idiot.

**Tsuna:**

H-huh?

**Reborn:**

Seriously are you this much of an idiot or are you just extremely dense?

**Tsuna:**

Wha?

**Reborn:**

*getting irritated* Or maybe you're just 'too innocent'. I highly doubt that though.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Tsuna:**

You're not making any sense.

**Reborn:**

*glare* Ravish means sex.

**Reborn:**

I basically asked if he wanted to have sex with you.

…

…

…

**Tsuna: **

*extreme blush* Hiiiiiee!

**Tsuna: **

Wh-why would you ask H-Hibari-san th-_that_! ?

**Reborn:**

Because I felt like it.

**Reborn:**

You're taking it quite well. I expected you to fain…

**Tsuna fainted due to embarrassment.**

**Reborn:**

Huh, don't remember adding that feature.

**Reborn: **

Oh well.

**Reborn kicked Levi off.**

**Reborn signed out.**

…

…

…

…

**Ryohei:**

I EXTREMELY DON'T GET THIS!

…

…

**Ryohei:**

HOW DO I EXTEMELY SIGN OUT! ?

* * *

A/N: Heh heh you guys thought I forgot about Ryohei and Levi... Well I did. That's why I show them at the end. Next chapter will have Mukuro and Dino in there as well.

I spelled Colonnello's name that way because that was how it was spelled on Wikipedia and I just kinda fell into the groove of writing it that way.

Review?


	2. First Kisses and Sign Out confusion

Let's use or imagination for this kay? They can use their phones, laptops, whatever. Just let your imagination loose! This is Fanfiction!

**Pairings:** Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo!

**Disclaimer:** I dun own.

**Key:**

******Info/Usernames**

_Private message_

Regular talking_  
_

**

* * *

Welcome to the Vongola Chat Room.**

**Reborn posted at 7:23 a.m.**

_-I will not be on very much today so behave yourselves or you'll regret it. Especially you Dame-Tsuna.-_

**Tsuna signed in.**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx signed in. (Gokudera)**

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Juudaime! What's wrong! ?

**Tsuna:**

Re-Reborn's message!

**Tsuna:**

Why'd he have to target me especially! ?

**Tsuna:**

I never did anything wrong!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Don't worry Juudaime; I'll take the blame for anything that happens!

**Tsuna:**

Er.

**Tsuna:**

Thanks Gokudera-kun but I couldn't do that to you.

**Clumsy Idiot signed in.**

**Clumsy Idiot:**

Oh what's that?

**Tsuna:**

U-um, who are you?

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Juudaime it's Chiavorone. (A/N: Anyone know how to spell his last name?)

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Clumsy Idiot:**

Ha ha, hey there little bro!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Why is your name like that? !

**Clumsy Idiot:**

I'm guessing it was Reborn. He automatically assigned our names for this didn't he?

**Clumsy Idiot changed username to D-I-N-O.**

**D-I-N-O:**

There much better!

**Tsuna:**

Ha ha…

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Tch. What are you doing on?

**D-I-N-O:**

I came to check this out!

**D-I-N-O:**

And to tell my little bro that I'm in Namimori!

**Tsuna:**

Oh you are?

**Tsuna:**

Are you coming to my house?

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha ha, of course.

**D-I-N-O:**

I'm on my way there now but I have to warn you about something.

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what?

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Juudaime better not be in any danger!

**D-I-N-O:**

Oh don't worry, it's nothing too serious.

**Hibari signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah ha ha, too late!

**Hibari:**

*glares* Pony boy.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha, how many times have I told you? It's Bucking Bronco, Kyouya!

**Hibari:**

I don't care.

**Hibari:**

I'm going to bite you to death.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Idiot what did you do?

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha nothing!

**Hibari signed out.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah that's not a good sign.

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what did you do to him?

**D-I-N-O:**

Oh he's just mad 'cause I accidentally kissed him.

…

…

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

How can you 'accidentally' kiss someone?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Tsuna:**

Run Dino!

**D-I-N-O:**

You see, that's the problem.

**D-I-N-O:**

I seem to keep tripping on my face.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

*snort* He doesn't have his men with him.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**D-I-N-O:**

And to answer your earlier question Hayato, I tripped and he was just standing there.

**D-I-N-O:**

I'm sure you can figure out the rest.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha boy was he mad though. Wonder if that was his first kiss?

**Tsuna:**

*blush*

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Juudaime? What's wrong?

**Tsuna:**

*still blushing* N-nothing…

**D-I-N-O:**

Little bro?

**Tsuna:**

W-what?

**D-I-N-O:**

What's wrong?

**Tsuna:**

*trying to hide blush* I-I already told you guys, nothing's wrong.

**D-I-N-O:**

Then why are you blushing?

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

If Juudaime says nothing's wrong then nothing's wrong!

**D-I-N-O:**

Eh?

**Tsuna:**

Ha ha…

**Reborn:**

You all are boring.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn? !

**D-I-N-O:**

Hm? I thought you weren't coming on today.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Idiot he said he wasn't coming on very much, he didn't say he wasn't coming on at all.

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what are you doing on? ! You aren't even logged in!

**Reborn:**

No Dame-Tsuna, I'm on obviously. I just hid my status.

**Tsuna:**

So you've been watching this whole time? !

**Reborn:**

Yes.

**Reborn:**

And I'm curious to know why you blushed when Dino asked if that was Hibari's first kiss.

**Pineapple signed in.**

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, how rude.

**Reborn:**

I think it fits.

**Tsuna:**

Mukuro!

**Reborn:**

Stop pointing out the obvious.

**Pineapple:**

Oya oya, hello there Vongola.

**Pineapple:**

Are you ready for me to take your body?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! No!

**Reborn:**

You do realize how wrong that sentence sounded right?

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu…

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

You perverted pineapple!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Stay away from Juudaime!

**Pineapple:**

Hm, how rude.

**Pineapple:**

Where on earth did you all get the nickname 'Pineapple?'

**Reborn:**

…

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

…

**Tsuna:**

Err…

**D-I-N-O:**

…I think it's pretty obvious…

**Pineapple:**

Oya?

**D-I-N-O:**

Oops, ha ha ha, Kyouya caught up to me.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Tsuna:**

Run for your life Dino!

**Reborn:**

*smirk* He won't make it.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

I agree with Reborn-san.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha ha, no faith!

**Tsuna:**

Just run Dino!

**D-I-N-O was disconnected.**

**Tsuna:**

Oh my gosh!

**Tsuna:**

Dino!

**Tsuna is away.**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Eh? Juudaime!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Don't do it Juudaime! It's not worth it!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx is away.**

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, how interesting.

**Reborn:**

You don't even know what's going on.

**Pineapple:**

On the contrary kid, I read the conversation above.

**Pineapple:**

Which reminds me, what are you doing on?

**Reborn:**

It's my site.

**Reborn:**

I can go on as much as I want.

**Baseball+Sword signed in. (Yamamoto)**

**Baseball+Sword:**

Heya everyone!

**Reborn:**

Hello Yamamoto.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu.

**Baseball+Sword:**

Oh is it only you two on?

**Reborn:**

Yes.

**Pineapple:**

Oya oya, disappointed?

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha, not at all!

**Baseball+Sword:**

I just thought Hayato would be on.

**Reborn:**

*smirks* Wish he was?

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha, of course I do!

**Pineapple:**

Oya, is he in love with that violent boy?

**Reborn:**

I think he is.

**Baseball+Sword:**

?

**Tsuna is back.**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx is back.**

**Baseball+Sword:**

Hayato!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Hm? Baseball freak?

**Tsuna:**

Oh my god, Reborn!

**Reborn:**

What Dame-Tsuna?

**Tsuna:**

Dino, he…

**Tsuna:**

He…

**Reborn:**

Spit it out.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu.

**Tsuna:**

He's unconscious!

**Tsuna:**

And bleeding a lot!

**Tsuna:**

It's getting all over my floor!

**Reborn:**

*snort* Is that all you care about?

**Tsuna:**

Er, n-no but it's going to be hard to clean up…

**Tsuna:**

But that's not the point! We need your help!

**Reborn:**

He'll be fine.

**Reborn:**

Just throw him in the bathtub so the blood doesn't get everywhere.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, how heartless.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn! Be serious!

**Reborn:**

I was.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

He's right though Juudaime, if we put him in the bathtub the blood will stay in one spot. And we'll be able to clean up easier.

**Tsuna:**

…

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha, what are we talking about?

**Reborn:**

Don't worry about it.

**Reborn:**

Just put him in the tub Dame-Tsuna. I'll go get Shamal eventually.

**Tsuna:**

Eventually? !

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Come on Juudaime.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

Ok…

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Baseball+Sword:**

Oh is Hayato at Tsuna's house?

**Reborn:**

Yeah.

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha, ok. I'm gonna go help them!

**Baseball+Sword:**

Bye bye!

**Baseball+Sword signed out.**

…

…

**Pineapple:**

Aren't you going to get that pervert doctor?

**Reborn:**

It's too much work.

**Reborn:**

I'll just send him an invite.

**Reborn sent Pervert Doctor an invite.**

…

…

…

**Pervert Doctor signed in.**

**Pervert Doctor:**

Reborn! What's with the name? !

**Reborn:**

You don't think it fits your personality?

**Reborn:**

Mukuro's fits him quite well.

**Pineapple:**

I still don't see how.

**Pervert Doctor:**

I'm not a pervert.

**Pervert Doctor:**

Skirt chasing is an art.

**Reborn:**

Lady hunting is a sport.

**Pineapple:**

Loving women is a way of life.

**Pervert Doctor:**

? What are you two doing?

**Reborn:**

Sorry.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, I thought we had a thing going there for a moment.

**Reborn:**

I got carried away.

**Reborn:**

Anyway, I'm not letting you change your name, it fits you too well.

**Pervert Doctor:**

Hmph.

**Reborn:**

I want you to go to Tsuna's house and check on my idiot ex-student.

**Pervert Doctor:**

A woman?

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu.

**Reborn:**

…Yes a woman. With blond hair and loving brown eyes.

**Pervert Doctor:**

*hearts in eyes* I'll do it!

**Pervert Doctor signed out.**

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, what a lie.

**Reborn:**

It wasn't a lie. The woman part was but the others weren't.

**Pineapple:**

Loving brown eyes?

**Reborn:**

That was true too.

**Reborn:**

Sometimes.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, you sure are interesting kid.

**Hibari signed in.**

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, Kyouya-kun you sure are violent.

…

…

…

**Reborn:**

Weird. I expected him to say something.

**Hibari:**

Hibari Hibari.

**Reborn:**

Ah I see.

**Pineapple:**

?

**Reborn:**

It's Hibari's bird.

**Pineapple:**

Oya oya, he can type?

**Reborn:**

It appears so.

**Reborn:**

Hello Hibird.

**Hibari:**

Hibari Hibari.

**Reborn:**

I don't think he can say anything else.

**Hibari:**

What's going on?

**Reborn:**

Is this Hibari or Hibird?

**Hibari:**

What are you talking about baby?

**Hibari:**

Hibird cannot type.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, hello there Kyouya-kun.

**Hibari:**

Who the hell are you?

**Reborn:**

Isn't it obvious?

**Hibari:**

What?

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, I'm hurt that you didn't recognize me.

**Hibari:**

Sure doesn't sound like it.

**Reborn:**

Do you really not know who that is?

**Hibari:**

I do not know any pineapples.

**Pineapple:**

Oya oya, I don't think he sees why you all call me pineapple either.

**Pineapple:**

Thank you Kyouya-kun.

**Hibari:**

I don't know who you are but you better stop calling me by my first name or I'll bite you to death.

**Pineapple:**

Of course Kyouya-kun, however I don't think you can right now.

**Reborn:**

*sigh*

**Hibari:**

Oh?

**Hibari:**

And why is that Pineapple Herbivore?

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, because Kyouya-kun. I am in prison.

**Pineapple:**

The Vendicare to be exact.

**Hibari:**

I do not care where you are herbivore, I'll still bite you to death.

**Reborn:**

I guess this proves that you do not listen to anything Tsuna says.

**Reborn:**

I thought he told you about Rokudo Mukuro.

**Hibari:**

*glare* He did but I wasn't listening to the herbivore.

**Hibari:**

There were several students disrupting the discipline of Namimori.

**Reborn:**

Well then I'll tell you again.

**Reborn:**

Mukuro is in Vendicare prison.

**Reborn: **

How did you not notice it was him with that laugh and the 'oya oya'?

…

…

…

**Reborn:**

Hibari?

…

**Hibari:**

What baby?

**Reborn:**

…?

**Hibari:**

I am a little busy right now.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu!

**Hibari:**

You, Pineapple Herbivore, stop your creepy laughing.

**Hibari:**

The people of Namimori will laugh normally.

**Pineapple:**

*sigh* You really do not listen at all Kyouya-kun, I'm not in Namimori, I am in prison.

**Hibari:**

*snort* Like I will believe you.

**Pineapple:**

Oya oya and why not?

**Hibari:**

If you are in prison, how are you able to get on this site?

**Pineapple:**

...He makes a good point kid.

**Pineapple:**

How am I able to get on?

**Reborn:**

I made a deal with the guards.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Hibari:**

I don't care.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, I'll tell you something Kyouya-kun.

**Tsuna signed in.**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx signed in.**

**Baseball-Sword signed in.**

**Hibari:**

*glares*

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

You bastard! Don't scare Juudaime like that!

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha, hey there Hibari!

**Hibari:**

You're all crowding.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, Vongola.

**Tsuna:**

Y-yes?

**Pineapple:**

Would you kindly tell Kyouya-kun who I am?

**Tsuna:**

…Eh?

**Reborn:**

Hibari doesn't know who Pineapple is.

**Hibari:**

Pineapple Herbivore, I told you to stop using my name.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! What do you mean! ?

**Reborn:**

He wasn't listening when you told him what happened to Mukuro.

**Tsuna:**

Are you serious? !

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Tch, bastard!

**Hibari:**

I'll bite you all to death if you don't shut up.

**Baseball+Idiot:**

?

**Basball+Sword:**

You all know who Pineapple is?

…

…

…

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

…Baseball idiot.

**Tsuna:**

U-uh, Yamamoto you don't know either?

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha, not really!

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna, did you really tell your guardians about Mukuro?

**Hibari:**

*glare* Why do you all keep mentioning that bastard?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Yes I did Reborn!

**Baseball+Sword:**

? Are we supposed to know who that is?

**Pervert Doctor signed in.**

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**Hibari:**

*glares*

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah…

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha, don't tell me you're still angry about earlier Kyouya… ^^'

**Hibari:**

*glare intensifies*

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Dino don't tease Hibari-san!

**D-I-N-O:**

Er, sorry but I can't help it.

**Tsuna:**

?

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha ha…

**Hibari:**

*growls* Don't even say it.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, what are you trying to hide Kyouya-kun?

**D-I-N-O:**

Hm?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Tsuna opened private chat with D-I-N-O, Reborn, Pineapple, Pervert Doctor, and xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx.**

_**Tsuna:**_

_Please don't tell Hibari-san that Pineapple is Mukuro!_

_**Pineapple:**_

_Kufufufu, and why not?_

_**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**_

_Pineapple bastard if Juudaime says not to, then don't!_

_**Reborn:**_

_I need a good reason not to Dame-Tsuna._

_**Tsuna:**_

_Hiiiiee! Because if he finds out it's Mukuro then he'll get mad!_

_**Tsuna:**_

_A-and then get off… You wanted him t-to stay on right?_

_**Reborn:**_

_Hn. Fine, no one tell Hibari or you'll deal with me._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ha ha ha…_

**Tsuna closed private chat with Reborn, D-I-N-O, Pervert Doctor, Pineapple, and xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx.**

**Baseball+Sword:**

Eh? Is everyone back?

**Reborn:**

Yes.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

I'll keep my word Juudaime!

**Baseball+Sword:**

?

**Tsuna:**

E-eh? O-ok…

**Reborn:**

Alright Shamal, why haven't you said anything?

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah, about that…

**Pervert Doctor:**

…

**D-I-N-O:**

I think he's still in shock.

**D-I-N-O:**

For some weird reason he thought I was a woman. He was singing something about blond hair and loving brown eyes.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn… I know you had something to do with it.

**Reborn:**

What makes you think that Dame-Tsuna?

**Tsuna:**

-_-'

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah, I think he's returning back to normal.

**Reborn:**

Ah.

**Pervert Doctor:**

REBORN!

**Reborn:**

I'm going to get off; I don't want to deal with his loud yelling.

**Reborn signed out.**

**Pervert Doctor:**

GAH, DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!

**Pervert Doctor signed out.**

**Pineapple:**

Ah, I must leave too. Time to eat.

**Pineapple signed out.**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Don't they feed him through a tube?

**Tsuna:**

I-I don't know Gokudera-kun.

**Baseball+Idiot:**

*yawn* Aw, I'm gettin tired.

**Baseball+Idiot:**

Are you coming over again Hayato?

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

AQI**76$^TIGN! *too embarrassed to speak correctly*

**Baseball+Sword:**

?

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Gokudera-kun what's wrong?

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

*blush* N-nothing Juudaime!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx opened private chat with Baseball+Sword.**

_**Baseball+Sword:**_

_What's wrong Hayato?_

_**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**_

_D-Don't say stuff like that in front of everyone idiot!_

_**Baseball+Sword:**_

_Huh?_

_**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**_

_*blush* I-I'll be over in a bit…_

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx closed private chat with Baseball+Sword.**

**Baseball+Sword:**

Kay! Bye everyone!

**Baseball+Sword signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

D-don't worry about him Juudaime!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

I, uh, gotta go get some dinner! See you later!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

Um, bye?

**D-I-N-O:**

You have such interesting friends lil bro!

**Tsuna:**

Ah, thank you?

**Ryohei:**

SOMEONE'S EXTREMELY ON!

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIEE!

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah, when did you get on?

**Ryohei:**

I'VE EXTREMELY BEEN ON SINCE YESTERDAY!

**Ryohei:**

EXTREMELY ALL DAY!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! So you've been watching us this whole time? !

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME NO! I WAS DOING EXTREME TRAINING TODAY!

**Ryohei:**

I JUST EXTREMELY GOT BACK!

**Tsuna:**

Ah…that's good.

**D-I-N-O:**

So you don't know how to sign out?

**Ryohei:**

I EXTREMELY DON'T!

**D-I-N-O:**

That's quite a problem you have on your hands.

**Hibari:**

Idiot herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! I forgot Hibari-san was on!

**Hibari:**

Hn, I was busy so I didn't say anything.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha ha, busy beating up someone?

**Hibari:**

Hn. They were disrupting the discipline of Namimori.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee…

**Ryohei:**

HIBARI!

**Ryohei:**

WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING ON?

**Hibari:**

Stop shouting herbivore.

**Hibari:**

I'll bite you to death.

**Tsuna:**

Er, he's not technically shouting…just using caps…

**Hibari:**

Did I ask you herbivore?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiiee! I'm sorry Hibari-san!

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ok you two love birds, let's help Ryohei sign out.

**Hibari:**

*glare* Love birds?

**Tsuna: **

*blush* Hiiiiee!

**D-I-N-O:**

Er, I mean…

**Hibari:**

I'll bite you to death.

**Hibari:**

Again.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah…

**Tsuna:**

W-wait Hibari-san! I don't think he'll survive this time!

**Hibari:**

Hn. That's not my problem.

**Tsuna:**

…

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha…

**Ryohei:**

I EXTREMELY DON'T GET WHAT'S GOING ON!

**Hibari: **

You're annoying.

**D-I-N-O:**

Uh, then let's help him…

**Hibari:**

Fine.

**Hibari:**

Click the sign out button. It's that easy.

**Ryohei:**

I EXTREMELY DON'T SEE IT!

**Tsuna:**

Um, it's at the top…

**Ryohei:**

I DO NOT SEE AN EXTREME SIGN OUT BUTTON!

**Hibari:**

*getting impatient* It's in the top corner of the screen herbivore.

**D-I-N-O:**

*sigh*

**Ryohei:**

NO EXTREME BUTTON IN THE CORNER!

**Tsuna:**

Uh, is something wrong with his account then?

**D-I-N-O:**

I doubt it, Reborn made it after all.

**Hibari:**

He's just an idiot herbivore.

**Ryohei:**

I STILL DON'T EXTREMELY SEE THE EXTREME BUTTON!

**Hibari:**

*glare* It has to be there. Look harder.

**Ryohei:**

I'M EXTREMELY TELLING YOU, THERE'S NO BUTTON!

**Tsuna:**

Well it's not really a button. It kind of looks like a link sort of…

**Ryohei:**

WHAT IS THIS EXTREME LINK YOU SPEAK OF? !

**Hibari:**

I give up. *whips out tonfas*

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! W-wait Hibari-san!

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah, did you try scrolling all the way up to the top of the page Ryohei?

…

…

…

**Ryohei:**

I EXTREMELY DID NOT!

**Tsuna: **

*trying to hold Hibari back* Hibari-san!

**Hibari:**

I'm going to bite him to death.

**Ryohei:**

THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah, no problem…

**Ryohei finally signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

That's new…

**Hibari:**

Hn. *puts tonfas away*

**D-I-N-O:**

See what I mean by interesting Tsuna?

**Tsuna:**

Er, I guess.

**Hibari:**

I've had enough of you today pony boy.

**D-I-N-O:**

-_-'

**Hibari:**

Later herbivores.

**Hibari signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

Er, bye bye Hibari-san…

**D-I-N-O:**

Of course I get the disrespectful student.

**Tsuna:**

B-but you trained him, that's not something anyone else can say…

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah ha, you're right!

**Tsuna:**

Oh yeah, can I ask you something about Hibari-san?

**D-I-N-O:**

Ask away!

**Tsuna: **

It's about earlier…

**D-I-N-O:**

?

**Tsuna:**

When you signed in the second time and I told you not to tease Hibari-san and you said you couldn't help it. He told you not to say something, what were you going to say?

**D-I-N-O:**

Oh…

**Tsuna:**

Um, if you don't want to tell me I understand…

**D-I-N-O:**

No that's not it! In fact I just have to tell someone!

**D-I-N-O opened private chat with Tsuna.**

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Alright I'm about to tell you something you must never repeat to anyone._

_**Tsuna:**_

_O-ok!_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ok, you might not believe me but…_

_**Tsuna:**_

_*listens intently*_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Kyouya has really soft lips!_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Like a girl's!_

_**Tsuna:**_

_*bluuuuuuuuush*_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_I'm serious! In fact the reason he was so mad was because I actually stayed there for a few minutes with my lips on his, longer than I should have ^^'_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_But I couldn't help it! And then I told him that his lips were really soft and he blew up on me. I think there's a tonfa indent in my skull now._

_**Tsuna:**_

_*Still blushing* I-I believe you…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Eh? Really?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_I didn't think anyone would. After all this is Kyouya we're talking about._

_**Tsuna:**_

_N-no I believe you…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Why?_

_**Tsuna:**_

_*blush*_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ehhhh? Did something happen between you two? !_

_**Tsuna:**_

_Wh-what? !_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Come on tell me! I told you!_

_**Tsuna:**_

_W-well that's true b-but…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Come on, I will never tell anyone I swear._

_**Tsuna:**_

_U-um…_

_**Tsuna:**_

_Ok…_

…

…

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_?_

_**Tsuna:**_

_H-Hibari-san was my f-first kiss…_

…

…

…

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_EHHHHHHHH? !_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_*gasp* That's why you blushed when I asked if I was his first kiss! I wasn't! You were! And he was yours!  
_

_**Tsuna:**_

_*blushing brightly*_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Aww that's so cute!_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_So were his lips soft?_

_**Tsuna:**_

_*still bright red* Y-yes…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_See? ! I told you!_

_**Tsuna:**_

_D-don't make such a big deal out of it…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_What happened?_

_**Tsuna:**_

_U-um, well we were just little kids…and well I-I took the last cookie a-and he was mad because he w-wanted it s-so he kissed me a-and took i-it out of my m-mouth…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_O.O _

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_A French kiss a that young of an age! ?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Dang, who knew Hibari's got game._

_**Tsuna:**_

_Wh-what?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ha ha, nothing!_

_**Tsuna:**_

_Ok…Oh and then there was…no that doesn't count…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_You guys kissed twice? !_

_**Tsuna:**_

_Hiiiiee! I said the second one doesn't count!_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_If your lips touched it was a kiss!_

_**Tsuna:**_

_W-well we were just passing each other in the halls once and I tripped 'cause I was so nervous and he just happened to be in front of me and he tried to help b-but he was too late and I crashed into him and we fell to the floor and or lips kinda touched but it hurt! And we both ended up g-getting our lips cut! And then he bit me to death afterwards but I-I'm alive so th-that doesn't make much sense._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Whoa, you guys kissed twice. I think that's a sign that you're made for each other._

_**Tsuna:**_

_Hiiiiiee! *blush*_

**D-I-N-O closed private chat with Tsuna.**

**Tsuna:**

I-I like Kyoko-chan!

**D-I-N-O:**

Yes yes, I believe you.

**Tsuna:**

I'm s-serious!

**D-I-N-O:**

Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**D-I-N-O:**

Anyway, it's getting late. And you got school tomorrow.

**Tsuna:**

Y-yeah.

**Tsuna:**

Goodnight…

**D-I-N-O:**

Night!

**Tsuna signed out.**

**D-I-N-O signed out.

* * *

**

A/N: The ending was a bit rushed but oh well. Hibird's got talent! And Hibari and Tsuna were both each others first kiss *.* Yay!

Tsuna's Hiiiiee count- 22 (I think)

Ryohei's extreme count- 18 (and he was only on for a short amount of time)

Mukuro's kufufufu count- 20 (I think, Reborn's doesn't count)

I'm not gonna do Mukuro's oya oya count .

Review the insanity!


	3. Epic pickup lines and matchmaking

So tired... Ok once again guys and gals, IMAGINATION! Ok? We clear? Alrighty, I love all of you, I really do. I've reached 30 reviews for the first two chapters! The most reviews I've ever gotten for any of my stories! Yay! Anyway, this one starts out a bit slow but I had fun writing it toward the end, you'll see why ;) I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did though I may have gone a bit overboard... Anyway, you're all givin me a lot of ideas so please bear with me for a bit longer, I'll try to fit in all your ideas in here somehow.

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo. (Any ideas for others that ya want? I might not necessarily put them in, just to let you know, sorry ^^')

**Disclaimer: **I dun own.

**Key:**

**Info/Usernames**

_Private chat_

Regular chat_  
_

**

* * *

Welcome to the Vongola Chat Room.**

**Reborn signed in.**

**Reborn:**

*smirks and pulls hat down*

**Reborn:**

Alright, time to do some matchmaking *cracks fingers*

**Pineapple has been blocked. (Mukuro)**

**Fon has been blocked.**

**Colonnello has been blocked.**

**Lackey has been blocked.**

**Mammon has been blocked.**

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy has been blocked. (Fran)**

**(*PRINCE*) has been blocked. (Belphegor)**

**Trash Hater has been blocked. (Xanxus)**

**Squalo has been blocked.**

**~BoyLover~ has been blocked. (Lussuria)**

**Levi has been blocked.**

**Spartan Woman has been blocked. (Lal Mirch)**

**Ryohei has been blocked.**

**Baseball+Sword has been blocked. (Yamamoto)**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx has been blocked. (Gokudera)**

**Pervert Doctor has been blocked. (Shamal, he won't be on anymore that I know of kay?)**

**Verde has been blocked.**

**Basil has been blocked. (He doesn't even know he has an account.)**

**Idiot Cow has been blocked. (Same as above.)**

**Chrome has been blocked.**

**(And anyone else that I haven't mentioned that's important.)**

**Reborn sent D-I-N-O and invite.**

…

…

…

…

**Reborn:**

*sigh*

…

…

…

**D-I-N-O has signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Reborn?

**D-I-N-O:**

Do you have any idea what time it is?

**Reborn:**

It's 12:47 in the afternoon.

**D-I-N-O:**

Damn jet lag…

**Reborn:**

Shut up and wake up, I need you to help me with my plan.

**D-I-N-O:**

Wha plan?

**Reborn:**

My matchmaking plan.

**D-I-N-O:**

Oh no Reborn, not again…

**Reborn:**

Don't mention that ever again, it was a complete accident.

**Reborn:**

Anyway, it's a plan for Hibari and Tsuna because they're both too dense to realize their feelings for each other. And from what you told me last night, I think they're destined for eachother.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah…

**D-I-N-O:**

I told you to stop mentioning that!

**Reborn:**

Don't worry Tsuna and Hibari won't find out.

**Reborn:**

As long as you help me that is.

**D-I-N-O:**

*groan*

**D-I-N-O:**

Either way I'm screwed right? I don't want to die but that would be inevitable with you and Kyouya however I don't want Tsuna to be angry with me so I'll help.

**Reborn:**

I don't care about why you chose to help me, just do your part.

**D-I-N-O:**

*sigh* Alright what do I do?

**Reborn:**

You can't do much today, I'm just going to get them both to talk by themselves on this chat.

**D-I-N-O:**

This is going to be a multi-day plan?

**Reborn:**

You can't make people get together in one day idiot.

**Reborn:**

So just sit back and watch the conversation, don't jump in unless I do.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah ok.

**Reborn sent all blocked members a private message.**

_-Don't bother trying to come on today; it will be back up tomorrow.-_

**Reborn:**

Hide your status idiot.

**D-I-N-O:**

Could you stop calling me an idiot?

**Reborn:**

No now hurry up.

**D-I-N-O hid status.**

**Reborn hid status.**

**Reborn sent Tsuna and Hibari an invite.**

**Reborn sent Hibari a private message.**

_-Stay on and you will be in for a wonderful surprise.-_

**Reborn sent Tsuna a private message.**

_-Get off and I'll shoot you.-_

…

…

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah Reborn! What about the conversation above? Won't they be able to read it?

**Reborn:**

That might be a problem.

**D-I-N-O:**

Gah our plan is ruined!

**Reborn:**

Shut up and don't worry about it. I'll just delete it.

**D-I-N-O:**

Can you do that?

**Reborn:**

Duh, the creator can do anything.

**D-I-N-O:**

…ok?

**Reborn:**

Now stop talking so I don't have to delete more.

**D-I-N-O:**

Alright.

**Reborn opened private chat with D-I-N-O.**

_**Reborn:**_

_If you need to say something to me just write on this._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Oh ok._

…

…

**Tsuna signed in.**

…

**Tsuna: **

Hiiiiee!

**Tsuna:**

B-but no one is on…

_**Reborn:**_

_*smirks*_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_*sweat drop*_

**Tsuna:**

Reborn?

**Tsuna:**

Hello?

…

…

**Tsuna:**

Ah…

**Hibari signed on.**

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Hibari-san wh-what are you doing on?

**Hibari:**

Hn. Wonderful surprise?

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Hibari:**

Nothing.

**Tsuna:**

Ah ok…

…

_**Reborn:**_

_Idiots._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_That's mean, they're just both just…inexperienced…_

_**Reborn:**_

_Hibari doesn't sound very inexperienced based on what you told me. A French kiss when he was a kid? Where did he even learn something like that?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Er I don't know, he was just trying to get the cookie…out of Tsuna's mouth…_

_**Reborn:**_

_And to be honest Hibari doesn't look like a virgin. _

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_What's a virgin supposed to look like? !_

_**Reborn:**_

_Like Tsuna._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Then I'm sure no one but Tsuna is a virgin in the world!_

_**Reborn:**_

_Hn. Still Hibari doesn't seem very inexperienced sexually._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_I meant inexperienced in the love department!_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Jeez, don't be such a pervert; it's creepy especially since you're a baby._

_**Reborn:**_

_Technically I'm way older than you._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_*grin* Not in appearance._

**Tsuna:**

S-so Hibari-san, what are you doing on today?

**Hibari:**

The baby told me to get on everyday didn't he?

**Hibari:**

And he sent me an invite.

**Tsuna:**

He sent me one too!

**Tsuna:**

But he's not on…

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

That means he's up to something…

_**Reborn:**_

_He's getting sharper._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_*sweat drop* I wonder why…_

**Hibari:**

Isn't that baby always up to something?

**Tsuna:**

*sigh* Unfortunately yes.

**Hibari:**

Then this is nothing new. Who cares.

**Tsuna:**

Aren't you the least bit worried that it has something to do with you?

**Hibari:**

No.

**Tsuna:**

Ha ha, y-you're amazing Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

? Why?

**Tsuna:**

*blush* B-because you're s-strong!

**Hibari:**

*smirks* You think so?

**Tsuna:**

*beet red*

**Hibari:**

Herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Tsuna:**

I-I'm not a-an h-herbivore Hibari-san!

**Tsuna:**

I eat meat too!

**Hibari:**

Oh?

**Hibari:**

You are trying to tell me you are not an herbivore while stuttering like that?

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what if I stop s-stuttering?

**Hibari:**

Then you might become an omnivore.

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Reborn?_

_**Reborn:**_

_What?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_N-nothing, just making sure you were still there._

_**Reborn:**_

_I am now be quiet, this is starting to get interesting._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ah ok._

**Tsuna:**

*bright face* R-really? !

**Hibari:**

No**.**

**Tsuna:**

*face falls* Hiiiiee…

**Hibari:**

*scowl* Didn't I tell you only if you stopped stuttering?

**Tsuna:**

*bright face once again* Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

*looks away*

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Aw how cute! He's blushing!_

_**Reborn:**_

_Leave Hibari alone, he's Tsuna's man._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Wha?_

_**Reborn:**_

_Shut up or I'll make you._

**Tsuna:**

S-so I'll s-stop stuttering…n-now!

**Hibari:**

*raise eyebrow*

**Tsuna:**

Ok th-then, n-now!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Hibari: **

*sigh*

**Tsuna:**

Ok I'll s-stop.

**Hibari:**

Try again herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Ah ok.

**Hibari:**

*smirk*

**Tsuna:**

*gasp* I did it!

**Hibari:**

It's not that hard.

**Hibari:**

Omnivore.

**Tsuna:**

*smiles*

**Hibari:**

Don't get too happy, you're still only an omnivore.

**Tsuna:**

Ah ok then I'll become a carnivore!

**Hibari:**

Not that easily. You need to be the strongest.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? But if you're the strongest then that means there is only one carnivore.

**Hibari:**

Hn, exactly.

**Tsuna:**

…

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! So I have to fight you and win to become one? !

**Hibari:**

Yes.

**Tsuna:**

B-but I don wanna!

**Hibari:**

*scowl* You sound like a kid.

**Tsuna:**

W-would I really have to fight you?

**Hibari:**

If you wish to become a carnivore.

**Tsuna:**

*furrows eyebrows cutely*

**Hibari:**

*frown*

**Tsuna:**

Then…*smiles brightly* then I won't fight Hibari-san! I'll stay an omnivore!

**Hibari:**

Like you could beat me anyway. *snort*

**Tsuna:**

*pout* So mean Hibari-san.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Anyway do you know where Reborn is?

_**Reborn:**_

_*glares* It's going to get boring again._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Er, I guess?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_T-that's love right?_

_**Reborn:**_

_What? Love is boring?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_What? No!_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_It has its ups and downs, like life._

_**Reborn:**_

_Hn. I wouldn't know, never been in love._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_*gasp* Are you serious? !_

_**Reborn:**_

_Yes._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Oh my gosh I can't believe it!_

_**Reborn:**_

_Shut up._

**Hibari:**

Why would I know where that baby is?

**Tsuna:**

I w-was just wondering if you've seen him today.

**Hibari:**

No I haven't.

**Hibari:**

You're stuttering again.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! A-am I? !

**Hibari:**

Yes.

**Tsuna:**

Oh my gosh I'm sorry! It's just…er, a habit.

**Hibari:**

Don't apologize to me herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Omnivore! Omnivore!

**Hibari:**

Hn, you sound like Hibird.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Tsuna:**

O-oh, how is he doing by the way?

**Hibari:**

He's good.

**Hibari:**

Apparently he can type.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Really? !

**Hibari:**

Yes.

**Tsuna:**

What a talented bird…

**Hibari:**

*smirk* Of course.

**Tsuna:**

Well he is Hibari-san's bird…

_**Reborn:**_

_*sigh* Dame-Tsuna._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Eh?_

_**Reborn:**_

_He needs to be better at talking._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ah, don't you mean Hibari needs to be better at talking?_

_**Reborn:**_

_Hibari's fine._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Eh? No he's not!_

**Tsuna:**

*sigh* Really why is no one on?

**Hibari:**

How should I know?

**Tsuna:**

Well there usually is quite a bit of people on.

**Tsuna:**

Like yesterday.

**Hibari:**

Don't even remind me.

**Tsuna:**

Ha ha, Ryohei was pretty confused wasn't he?

**Hibari:**

The herbivore is an idiot.

**Tsuna:**

I actually had trouble signing out the first time too, Reborn had to help me.

**Hibari:**

Are you serious?

**Tsuna:**

Yeah!

**Hibari:**

…

**Hibari:**

You are no longer an omnivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! ?

**Hibari:**

Only an herbivore would have trouble with something like that.

**Tsuna:**

I-it was hard to find!

**Hibari:**

Herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Tsuna:**

I don't wanna be an herbivore!

**Hibari:**

Too bad.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Hibari:**

You'll live.

**Tsuna:**

I worked hard to be an omnivore!

**Hibari:**

I think I was too easy on you.

**Tsuna:**

Wha? !

**Hibari:**

Oh well. It doesn't matter you are an herbivore once again.

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san's so harsh…

**Hibari:**

I am a carnivore.

**Tsuna:**

S-so you're supposed to eat me? (Ahh, unintentional sexual questions)

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_OH MY GOD!_

_**Reborn:**_

_*smirks* Dame-Tsuna._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Reborn! Don't encourage this! Kyouya is a beast! A beast trying to eat my little bro!_

_**Reborn:**_

_Dame-Tsuna is the one that asked._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_He's too innocent! He doesn't understand!_

**Hibari:**

…

**Tsuna:**

*tilts head to the side* Eh?

**Hibari:**

Tch, herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hah?

_**Reborn:**_

_*smirks* Bet he's thinking of my earlier question._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_?_

_**Reborn:**_

_Alright, time to mess with them a little._

**? ? ?:**

Hibari wants to ravish Tsuna.

**Hibari:**

*glare* What?

**Tsuna:**

*blush* Hiiiiee!

**? ? ?:**

Tsuna wants to be ravished by Hibari.

**Tsuna:**

*blush brighter* HIIIIEE! ?

**Hibari:**

Who the hell are you?

**? ? ?:**

Just have sex, you both want to.

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_*horrified face* R-Reborn! Stop!_

_**Reborn:**_

_What? It's not me I swear._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Then who the hell is it! ?_

_**Reborn:**_

_I don't know but they're making this amusing._

**Tsuna:**

*can't turn any redder* Wh-what are you talking about? !

**Hibari:**

I will bite you to death.

**? ? ?:**

1827 forever.

**Tsuna:**

H-huh?

**Hibari:**

What is that supposed to mean?

**? ? ?:**

18 x 27 = LOVE.

**Hibari:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

A-a math problem?

**Tsuna:**

I-I'm sorry whoever you a-are but that doesn't equal l-love…

**Hibari:**

Hn, this herbivore is horrible at mathematics.

**Hibari:**

It equals 486 herbivore.

**? ? ?:**

Hm, this isn't working.

**? ? ?: **

New strategy.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Hibari:**

Hn, damn herbivore just leave.

…

…

**Tsuna:**

Are they gone?

**Hibari:**

I don't know but-

***Hibari:**

Are you a baker?

**Tsuna:**

E-eh? N-no I-I'm not…why?

***Hibari:**

Cause you got some nice buns.

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_O_O_

_**Reborn:**_

_*snickering* I have to find out who this person is._

_**Reborn:**_

_Wonder how they took control of Hibari's account._

**Tsuna:**

Wh-wha? I d-don't have a-any buns…*looks around*

**Hibari:**

*glares menacingly* I did not write that.

***Hibari: **

Damn, too dense…

***Hibari:**

This one will surely work.

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what's going o-on?

***Hibari:**

Call the police!

**Tsuna:**

EH? ! Why? ! Did something happen Hibari-san! ?

***Hibari:**

It has to be illegal for you to look that fine!

**Tsuna:**

H-huh?

_**Reborn:**_

_Oh my god I'm so happy I decided to do this. Whoever this person is, I love them._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Reborn!_

**Hibari:**

What the hell is going on?

***Hibari:**

Hm, still not working eh? Ok then!

***Hibari:**

If I said you had a fine body would you hold it against me?

**Tsuna:**

H-huh? Wh-what does th-that mean?

***Hibari:**

Hm…

***Hibari:**

Do you have a mirror in your pocket?

**Tsuna:**

Erm, no I don't think so, why?

***Hibari:**

Because I can see myself in your pants.

**Tsuna:**

Eh, well I got these at the store, I'm sure they have a pair in Hibari-san's size too.

***Hibari:**

Are you kidding me?

_**Reborn:**_

_*laughing so hard he can't talk*_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Oh my god please stop…_

***Hibari:**

Alright then. *cracks fingers*

**Hibari:**

What the hell?

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san is saying such random things…

***Hibari:**

I think I need to call heaven because they've lost one of their angels.

**Tsuna:**

Hm? That's not good…

***Hibari:**

You know what would look good on you? Me.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? I-I don't see how that would work…

***Hibari:**

You must be the reason for global warming because you're hot.

**Tsuna:**

I don't have a fever…

***Hibari:**

Can I have directions to your heart?

**Tsuna:**

Er, inside me chest?

***Hibari:**

I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart.

**Tsuna:**

But don't you have one of your own?

***Hibari:**

I've heard sex is a killer, wanna die happy?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! What? !

***Hibari:**

I'm an astronaut, and my next mission is to explore Uranus. (XD)

**Tsuna:**

I didn't know Hibari-san was an astronaut.

***Hibari:**

Nice legs. What time do they open?

**Tsuna:**

My legs? Wha?

***Hibari:**

I want to take you for a ride.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Hibari-san has a car? !

***Hibari:**

I'm on top of things; want to be one of them?

**Tsuna:**

I don't understand…

***Hibari:**

*sigh* Then I'll change strategies again…

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Hibari:**

What was all that?

**Tsuna:**

I don't know…Is something wrong Hibari-san? Do you have a fever?

**Hibari:**

Of course not herbivore.

***Tsuna:**

Are you smokin?

**Hibari:**

What? No I am not.

***Tsuna:**

Oh yes you are!

**Hibari:**

*glare* Do not tell me what I am doing herbivore.

***Tsuna:**

Hm…

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

***Tsuna:**

I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell you're checkin me out.

**Hibari:**

What?

***Tsuna:**

It's not my fault I fell in love. You're the one that tripped me.

**Hibari:**

I did no such thing herbivore.

***Tsuna:**

Do you like jigsaw puzzles? Let's go to my room and put our pieces together.

**Hibari:**

I hate puzzles.

***Tsuna:**

If you were a car I'd ride you all over town.

**Hibari:**

I am not a car.

***Tsuna:**

If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together.

**Hibari:**

That makes no sense.

***Tsuna:**

You're so hot, when I look at you I get a tan.

**Hibari:**

What are you going on about herbivore?

***Tsuna:**

Want to play fireman? We can stop, drop, and roll.

**Hibari:**

What?

***Tsuna:**

If I followed you home would you keep me?

**Hibari:**

If you follow me home I will bite you to death.

***Tsuna:**

*sigh* This isn't working.

**? ? ?:**

I give up…for now.

…

…

…

**Tsuna:**

What just happened?

**Hibari:**

Hn, I don't know.

_**Reborn:**_

_*can't stop laughing*_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_I've never heard Reborn laugh so much. In fact I've never heard him laugh at all._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_*sigh* Better stop this whole thing before something else happens._

**Giotto Primo has signed in.**

-To be continued.-

* * *

A/N: You can imagine that the person interfering was me or you or whoever, I don't care. The * next to the name meant that it wasn't the real person talking obviously.

Didja all like the pick-up lines? I thought they were great, especially that Uranus one. That one might have been my fav.

Anyways, we're slowly workin on Hibari and Tsuna's relationship. Reborn and everyone else is OOC but that's cool. I had to make it that way.

*gasp* The Primo's signin on? ! What's gonna happen now? I really don't know. All I know is Giotto and probably Alaude will be in the next one.

Review?


	4. Plans and Primo awesomeness

I got a frickin' blister. Ain't that cool? Anyway I need to ask you all something. Do you use Mozilla Firefox? If so is it acting up for you? Have you noticed that it's slow or anything? My cousin told me that it wasn't working very well anymore and mine is acting up though it may just be my laptop, I really need to know if that's the case.

Ok so this one isn't my best work but the next one will be so much more interesting, in my opinion anyway. It's gonna have all the Primo family and Decimo family! Yay!

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G. (maybe, you guys want them togther?), Byakuran x Shoichi (I'll get around to adding them in here sometime) (Any ideas for others that ya want? I might not necessarily put them in, just to let you know, sorry ^^')

**Disclaimer: **I dun own.

**Key:**

**Info/Usernames**

_Private chat_

Regular chat_  
_

**

* * *

**

**Giotto Primo signed in.**

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! ?

**Hibari:**

?

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Reborn…how…_

_**Reborn:**_

_*stops laughing* I didn't do it._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Then who?_

_**Reborn:**_

_I don't know. I made sure that no one was able to create an account but me and I blocked everyone._

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm? Why are you so surprised Decimo?

**Tsuna:**

Ehhhh? ! Be-because you're…

**Giotto Primo:**

?

**Tsuna:**

Um…

**Hibari:**

Herbivore who is this?

**Tsuna:**

Er, this is the Vongola Primo…

**Hibari:**

Who?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Your really don't listen to me Hibari-san! I explained to you who the Primo was before!

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

W-well he's the first mafia boss for the Vongola…

**Hibari:**

You're mafia?

**Tsuna:**

Ah yeah…

**Hibari:**

Isn't he dead?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Don't say that Hibari-san!

**Giotto Primo:**

? There is no problem Tsuna, I am quite aware that I am dead.

**Tsuna:**

E-eh?

**Giotto Primo:**

The reason I am on is because it gets quite boring when you die.

**Hibari:**

Hn. I would assume so.

**Tsuna:**

B-but how are you even on?

**Giotto Primo:**

*smiles* That does not matter.

**Tsuna:**

Ah…ok…

_**Reborn:**_

_Hm…_

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Giotto Primo:**

Anyway, let's not worry about the details. I'm actually trying to get someone else to come on here. But it seems he refuses to do so…

**Tsuna:**

Is it one of your guardians Giotto-san?

**Giotto Primo:**

Yes and please just call me Giotto, san makes me feel so old.

**Hibari:**

You are old.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Hibari-san!

**Hibari:**

Hn. Herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

S-sorry Giotto…he always just says what's on his mind; he does it to everyone…

**Giotto Primo:**

Ha ha ha, no harm done! In fact he's just like-

**Alaude signed in.**

**Alaude:**

Why do you want me to come on this?

**Giotto:**

Ah, Alaude! You came on!

**Alaude:**

Hn.

**Hibari:**

Hn, who are you?

**Alaude:**

It's proper manners to tell someone your own name before asking for theirs.

**Hibari:**

I don't care.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Giotto Primo:**

Now now Alaude, that's no way to treat a fellow Cloud Guardian.

**Alaude:**

A fellow Cloud Guardian?

**Hibari:**

Herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Y-yes?

**Hibari:**

Is he the first Cloud Guardian?

**Tsuna:**

*face brightens* Eh? Hibari-san you know about the guardians? You actually listened to me?

**Hibari:**

Hn. That pony boy told me.

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_P-pony boy…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_I said it was Bucking Bronco!_

_**Reborn:**_

_Shut up pony boy. _

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ehhh? You too Reborn! ?_

**Tsuna:**

Ah…He even listens to Dino…but not me.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ha ha, it's ok Tsuna, you get used to it. Alaude didn't like to listen to me either.

**Hibari:**

*smirks* You might not be too bad.

**Alaude:**

*smirks* You either.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah that's probably not too good…

**Giotto Primo:**

Though I'm happy they're getting along.

**Tsuna:**

Th-that's good right?

**Hibari:**

Hn, herbivore.

**Alaude:**

You didn't answer me before, why am I on?

**Giotto Primo:**

Eh? Can't I want my lover to be on?

…

…

…

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIEEE! ?

**Hibari:**

Lovers? You two?

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_R-Reborn did you know about this?_

_**Reborn:**_

_I __had my suspicions. The tenth generation is so alike the first generation so their relationships are bound to be the same as well, since Hibari and Tsuna like each other, it makes sense that the Primo and first Cloud Guardian were lovers too.(It's Reborn logic!)_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ah…_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_You sure think about odd things Reborn._

_**Reborn:**_

_Be quiet._

**Giotto Primo:**

Eh? You two didn't know?

**Tsuna:**

N-no…

**Alaude:**

It's not like it's written in the history of Vongola idiot.

**Giotto Primo:**

I thought everyone knew.

**Hibari:**

Why would everyone know about that?

**Giotto Primo:**

*smile* Because I'm the Vongola Primo.

**Alaude:**

*scowl* Haven't I told you that that doesn't explain everything.

**Tsuna:**

Can I start saying I'm the Vongola Decimo to solve all of my problems?

**Hibari:**

No herbivore.

**Giotto Primo:**

Of course you can!

**Tsuna:**

Really? !

**Giotto Primo:**

*nods with a bright smile*

**Tsuna:**

*also smiles brightly*

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_S-so bright…_

**Hibari:**

Hn, I think I'm going to go blind.

**Alaude:**

This is irritating.

**Giotto Primo:**

Eh? Alaude are you jealous?

**Alaude:**

Hn?

**Giotto Primo:**

Aw that's so sweet.

**Alaude:**

*scowl* I don't have to be jealous; we're both dead it's not like you can get with someone else.

**Alaude:**

I'm leaving.

**Alaude signed out.**

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Ouch, pretty harsh._

_**Reborn:**_

_Hn._

**Tsuna:**

Ah…

**Hibari:**

Hm… He must be a carnivore…

**Hibari:**

A dead carnivore. I have nothing to worry about. (Yes Hibari worries about these things XD)

**Tsuna:**

Giotto…a-are you ok?

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm? Oh I'm fine don't worry about me.

**Tsuna:**

Eh...ok…

**Giotto Primo:**

Anyway! Are you two dating?

**Tsuna:**

Huh? Oh no we-HIIIEE!

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh well I was just reading the conversation you two were having earlier and all those pick up lines. (Chapter 3)

**Tsuna:**

Pick up wha?

**Giotto Primo: **

Hm…

**Tsuna:**

Er, Hibari-san?

…

…

**Tsuna:**

You there Hibari-san?

…

**Hibari:**

What herbivore?

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what were you doing?

**Hibari:**

Why should I tell you herbivore?

**Tsuna:**

H-huh? Well I was just wondering…

**Hibari:**

Hn. If you must know I was in the restroom.

**Tsuna:**

*blush*

**Giotto Primo:**

Ha ha ha!

**Hibari:**

…I see pony boy…

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Dino?

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Heh? He can see me?_

_**Reborn:**_

_Where are you?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Well I went to get something to eat so I'm in town._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_I don't see him though…_

_**Reborn:**_

_Just don't let him know that you've been spying on his conversation with Dame-Tsuna. *smirks*_

**Hibari is away.**

_**Reborn:**_

_Oops, did I say that? Good luck idiot._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Wh-_

**D-I-N-O was disconnected.**

**Private chat between Reborn and D-I-N-O was disconnected.**

**Tsuna:**

Hm? Dino was disconnected? Does that mean he was on?

**Reborn:**

That's right Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh it's you.

**Reborn:**

Tsuna go check the door.

**Tsuna:**

What?

**Reborn:**

Just go check the door or I'll give you extra hard training.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Ok!

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm? What was that about?

**Reborn:**

Nothing.

**Reborn opened a private chat with Giotto Primo.**

_**Reborn:**_

_I have a plan that you might be interested in._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Oh?_

_**Reborn:**_

_You want Alaude to show his love right?_

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Ah well of course. He used to be so romantic when we were alive and alone. But now that we're dead…well…_

_**Reborn:**_

_I understand. _

_**Reborn:**_

_I can help you as long as you help me._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_?_

_**Reborn:**_

_Hit on Tsuna._

_**Reborn:**_

_Ask him on dates and stuff._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Well you see that might be hard to go on a date considering I am dead and his _grandfather.

_**Reborn:**_

_Don't worry about the small details. _

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_What?_

_**Reborn:**_

_We can do a video chat date._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Well that's not possible._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_I'm _dead.

_**Reborn:**_

_Hm…_

_**Reborn:**_

_Well then just pretend you two are dating._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_*skeptical* This isn't going to work. In case you didn't know or didn't hear me before, I am Tsunayoshi's grandfather. That would be wrong._

_**Reborn:**_

_Who cares?_

_**Reborn:**_

_No one cares that Bianchi is almost like a pedophile, always hitting on me who looks like an infant._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Er, that's not really the same…_

_**Reborn:**_

_Again, who cares?_

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Well I do and I'm sure Tsuna does too…_

_**Reborn:**_

_Do you want my help or not?_

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Ah…_

_**Giotto Primo:**_

…_I don't have to do anything major right? I only will do things with Alaude._

_**Reborn:**_

_I'm not going to make you do anything; just make Hibari and Alaude jealous. _

_**Reborn:**_

_And anyway you're dead, you can't do anything physically._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_*smiles* Of course not._

**Reborn closed private chat with Giotto Primo.**

**Reborn:**

So deal?

**Giotto Primo:**

You got a deal.

**Giotto Primo:**

I don't have to act when Alaude and Hibari aren't around though right?

**Reborn:**

Most likely not.

**Reborn:**

Don't worry, this plan is bulletproof.

**Giotto Primo:**

Isn't it supposed to be full proof?

**Reborn:**

Is it?

**Giotto Primo:**

Well I don't know…

**Tsuna:**

Reborn…there was nothing at the door.

**Reborn:**

That's too bad.

**Tsuna:**

What?

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah don't worry about it Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

But…

**Reborn:**

Just forget about it, that was in the past.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! It happened only a minute ago!

**Giotto Primo:**

This happen a lot?

**Tsuna:**

*sigh* Unfortunately yes.

**Giotto Primo:**

Well just be glad you have so many amusing people with you.

**Giotto Primo:**

The only interesting people I had were my guardians.

**Tsuna:**

Ah well…

**Reborn:**

His guardians are all different.

**Reborn:**

Or I guess they're the same as yours.

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm, maybe.

**Reborn:**

I wish Dame-Tsuna was more like you.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! I'm right here you know!

**Reborn:**

He's always so clumsy and useless.

**Giotto Primo:**

Er, well I wouldn't say that…

**Tsuna:**

You should love me for who I am!

**Reborn:**

God knows why Hibari loves you.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Giotto Primo:**

Layin it out there pretty thick Reborn.

**Reborn:**

It's fine, he wouldn't understand anyway. You saw all those pick up lines that failed on him.

**Reborn:**

And some of those were pretty obvious.

**Giotto Primo:**

Well it seems that Hibari did not understand them either.

**Reborn:**

Yeah but he has an excuse. He's not a social butterfly.

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm…makes sense I guess.

**Tsuna:**

Stop talking about me like I'm not here!

**Reborn:**

Shut up Dame-Tsuna, we're talking about Hibari not you.

**Tsuna:**

You were talking about me just a few seconds ago!

**Reborn:**

Hmph. Prove it.

**Tsuna:**

Just read above!

**Reborn:**

That proves nothing.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Giotto Primo:**

*chuckle* You two sure are interesting.

**Reborn:**

Hn, Dame-Tsuna interesting? What are you, crazy?

**Giotto Primo:**

No I'm dead.

**Tsuna:**

…

**Giotto Primo:**

Does that count?

**Reborn:**

I don't know.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee…

**Tsuna:**

Oh I have a question.

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm? For me?

**Tsuna:**

Yeah…

**Giotto Primo:**

Ask away.

**Tsuna:**

Well if you're my grandfather…and Alaude-san was your lover…how did you have kids?

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah well you see-

**Alaude signed in.**

**Giotto Primo:**

I love you Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? W-well I love you too? (He means as a family member)

**Alaude:**

Hn, am I interrupting something?

**Reborn:**

Too obvious Giotto.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah, gotcha…

**Giotto Primo:**

Tsuna, when I look into your eyes I feel like I'm looking into two beautiful orange…diamonds?

**Reborn:**

*sighs* You aren't very good at this are you?

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm, I guess not.

**Tsuna:**

Ah thank you but…my eyes are brown…

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh…well I meant when you are in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

**Tsuna:**

Oh well thank you?

**Alaude:**

*glares* Hn.

**Giotto Primo sent Reborn a private message.**

_-I think it's working!-_

**Reborn:**

You sound like a school girl.

**Alaude:**

Hn?

**Tsuna:**

Wha?

**Giotto Primo:**

I can't help it.

**Giotto Primo:**

*acting casual like he doesn't care* So Alaude what did you want?

**Alaude:**

*scowl*

**Giotto Primo:**

*checking fingernails* Yes?

**Reborn:**

*sigh*

**Alaude:**

That idiot G. will not stop bothering me.

**Giotto Primo:**

What do you want me to do about it?

**Alaude:**

What do you think he's bothering me for?

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh I don't know.

**Alaude:**

Tch, YOU.

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm, at least someone cares about me.

**Alaude:**

What's that supposed to mean?

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh nothing. Tell him I'll talk to him in a bit.

**Alaude:**

Tell him yourself.

**Alaude sighed out.**

**Giotto Primo:**

…That was so hard!

**Reborn:**

You really really so sound like a schoolgirl.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn…

**Reborn:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

…There's someone at the door…

**Reborn:**

?

**Reborn:**

So? Just answer it.

**Tsuna:**

I'm too scared…I think it's Hibari-san…

**Reborn:**

Then just let Nana answer it. (What do they all call Tsuna's mom?)

**Tsuna:**

I'm the only one home!

**Reborn:**

You are such a…

**Tsuna:**

?

**Reborn:**

Never mind.

**Reborn:**

There is no reason for Hibari to be mad at you right? Then it should be fine.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! This is Hibari-san we're talking about!

**Giotto Primo:**

Well if he's anything like Alaude then he must be there for a good reason. I don't think he'd come all the way to your house just to beat you up.

**Tsuna:**

No he'll bite me to death!

**Reborn:**

Stop being an idiot and answer the door before he kicks it down or comes through your window.

**Giotto Primo:**

I'm guessing that the last part had happened before?

**Reborn:**

Yeah.

**Hibari is back.**

**Hibari:**

I know you're there herbivore, I heard you yell.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

Idiot.

**Hibari:**

Answer your door.

**Tsuna:**

W-why? !

**Hibari:**

I have a present for you now come get it.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Hibari:**

Fine, I'll break the door down.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! No wait!

**Hibari:**

Hn. Hurry up then.

**Tsuna:**

Ok…

**Reborn:**

Wonder what's going on.

**Giotto Primo:**

Don't you live there?

**Reborn:**

Yeah but I'm at the café right now.

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh. Must be nice.

**Reborn:**

It is.

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIEE!

**Hibari:**

Surprise.

**Hibari:**

It belongs to you right?

**Tsuna:**

H-Hibari-san…Dino doesn't belong to me…

**Hibari:**

Hn, well here you go anyway.

**Tsuna:**

He's bleeding so much!

**Tsuna:**

This is the second time in two days Hibari-san!

**Reborn:**

Quite a record.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah?

**Tsuna:**

U-um, I can't move him.

**Hibari:**

Herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

We-well sorry for being one…

**Tsuna:**

I used to be an omnivore back in the day.

**Hibari:**

Hn, your omnivore license has been revoked.

**Reborn:**

Is Dino still alive?

**Hibari:**

Probably.

**Tsuna:**

P-probably?

**Hibari:**

Well he's still bleeding, that has to mean something right?

**Tsuna:**

Er, maybe…

**Reborn:**

Really I'd expect this from Tsuna but Hibari…

**Giotto Primo:**

*smile* Can't be helped.

**Hibari:**

Just toss him in the bathtub.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Again? !

**Reborn:**

*smirk* See Dame-Tsuna?

**Giotto Primo:**

What a way to treat an injured person.

**Tsuna:**

I can't pick him up or drag him.

**Hibari:**

Do what you did last time.

**Tsuna:**

Well Gokudera-kun helped me last time…

**Reborn:**

Just help him Hibari; it will be easier for all of us.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Thank you Hibari-san! *smile*

**Hibari:**

Just hurry up.

**Hibari is away.**

**Tsuna is away.**

**Reborn:**

Hm…

**Giotto Primo:**

What is it?

**Reborn:**

Do you ever wonder if they are getttin it on behind everyone's backs?

**Giotto Primo:**

Err…

**Giotto Primo:**

Actually I've never wondered about that.

**Reborn:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

Anyway, you didn't do the plan.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah yeah sorry, the conversation was too interesting.

**Reborn:**

I guess.

**Reborn:**

So how did you and Alaude become lovers?

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh it's an odd story actually; he's the one that confessed first believe it or not.

**Reborn:**

No I can see that.

**Giotto Primo:**

Well it was after our relationship took an odd turn. You see my guardians and I were all drinking one night to celebrate my birthday. And after a few drinks, we were all drunk; I think Knuckle was the worst since he had challenged some other people to a drinking contest and he won all of the games. Anyway, next thing I knew I was laying in my bed naked with an equally naked body next to me. At first I thought it was a woman but then I noticed that the person looked awfully familiar. Turns out Alaude and I had a drunken rumble in the sheets. Imagine how freaked out we both were though Alaude hid it very well. After that we hadn't really talked to each other much, he was always away doing his own thing and missions and I was being the Primo I guess. Then one night Alaude came into my office and told me that no he didn't want to be this way anymore. So we became friends I guess you could call it, and got along way better than we ever had before. I was fine with the way things were but Alaude started acting weird. When I asked him what was wrong he told me nothing and then he disappeared for a whole week. I didn't ever see him or even hear from him.

**Reborn:**

Ah.

**Giotto Primo:**

Yeah so then I started panicking, thinking that something was wrong of course. I tried to search for him but he always managed to stay elusive.

**Reborn:**

Well he is a Cloud.

**Giotto Primo:**

Fits him quite well. Anyway I started to notice that he was purposely avoiding me only, he'd talked to the other guardians. I got angry of course and when he was sleeping, I stormed into his room and locked the door, ready to yell at him, even fight if it came to that.

**Reborn:**

And?

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah ha well I'd walked in on him at a bad time. I had thought he was asleep since everyone else was but he had just gotten out of the shower. He stared at me and I stared at him and a total moment from the movies happened, his towel that was wrapped around his waist fell off. I freaked out and he just glared at me and said it wasn't like I hadn't seen him naked before. That made me think of our one night stand and I got even more flustered. Alaude just stared at before walking toward me, still not wearing a towel I might add, and trapped me against the wall.

**Reborn:**

You didn't push him away?

**Giotto Primo:**

Well no…and at first I blamed it on the fact that I was just way to surprised to even move, but later the more I thought about it the more I thought that I didn't push him away because I didn't want to. And he kissed me and told me that he loved me. I'm sure you can guess the rest…

**Reborn:**

Ah, that's quite a story.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ha ha, I guess so.

**Reborn:**

It gives me an idea.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah that's not good…

**Reborn:**

*smirks and pulls hat over eyes*

**Tsuna is back.**

**Hibari is back.**

**Tsuna:**

I am sooo sorry Hibari-san!

**Hibari:**

Forget it.

**Giotto Primo:**

What happened?

**Hibari:**

…

**Hibari:**

Baby I'm leaving.

**Reborn:**

Alright.

**Hibari signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

*blushing*

**Reborn:**

Tell me what happened Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

E-eh? Wh-what are you t-talking about?

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah I'm guessing something happened.

**Tsuna:**

W-why?

**Reborn:**

Gee I don't know, maybe because you're blushing and stuttering.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

Tell us now.

**Tsuna:**

…

…

…

**Tsuna:**

U-um, I-I um…k-kissed…uh Hibari-s-san.

**Reborn:**

Uh what um was that? I couldn't um understand um what you um said uh.

**Tsuna:**

*blush*

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah, come on Reborn give him a break.

**Reborn:**

Fine. So you kissed Hibari huh? Didn't know you had it in you.

**Giotto Primo:**

What happened?

**Reborn:**

You better not have any uhs and ums in there.

**Tsuna:**

W-well when we finished getting Dino in the bathtub Hibari-san t-told me th-that I owed him o-one now…

**Reborn:**

He probably meant a fight.

**Tsuna:**

Y-yeah that's what I think t-to but at the time I-I didn't know what e-else to do for him s-so I kissed him, th-thinking it w-was a good idea a-at the time…

**Giotto Primo:**

Well that's sweet. What did he do?

**Tsuna:**

H-he just stared at me before he left without saying anything.

**Reborn:**

Probably embarrassed or surprised. Don't take it to heart Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

E-eh? I wasn't…

**Reborn:**

Yeah sure.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn I'm serious!

**Reborn:**

Mmhm.

**Tsuna:**

You still don't believe me…

**Reborn:**

Sure I do.

**Reborn:**

Anyway Giotto, we might not have to do the plan for Hibari anymore.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Giotto Primo:**

Why?

**Reborn:**

Well if Tsuna keeps seducing Hibari like this then they'll be together in no time.

**Giotto Primo:**

*sweat drop* You call a kiss seducing?

**Reborn:**

Well Alaude seduced you with a kiss did he not?

**Giotto Primo:**

Well yeah but…a regular kiss and a French kiss are kinda…different.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! What are you two talking about?

**Tsuna:**

Seducing? What does that mean? !

**Reborn:**

I don't think this kid knows about anything that has to do with sex. Tell me Dame-Tsuna, what are boobies?

**Tsuna:**

*beet red* HIIIIEE!

**Tsuna:**

D-don't ask questions a-about th-that!

**Reborn:**

Hm, maybe he does. Can two guys do it?

**Giotto Primo:**

ALRIGHT I think that's enough. Tsuna why don't you go make sure that Dino guy is still alive?

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIEE!

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Giotto Primo:**

Geez Reborn…

**Reborn:**

What? It was just a question.

**Giotto Primo:**

*sigh*

**Reborn:**

Anyway, my pan is working faster than I thought.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah?

**Reborn:**

Tsuna kissed Hibari but Hibari didn't beat him up or anything, but when Dino accidently kissed Hibari he was beaten half to death. Then again the idiot told him that he had soft girl lips.

**Giotto Primo:**

Why would he say that?

**Reborn:**

I don't know how idiot's minds work.

**Giotto Primo:**

*sweat drop* Oh.

**Reborn:**

Don't worry, I'll make sure Alaude gets jealous, don't worry about that.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ok?

**Reborn:**

Oh one more thing, Tsuna and Hibari have already frenched. (French kissed)

**Giotto Primo:**

O.O

**Giotto Primo:**

Really? When? !

**Reborn:**

I don't know exactly how old but they were kids. Apparently Dame-Tsuna took the last cookie but Hibari wanted it so he took it right out of Tsuna's mouth.

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh wow.

**Reborn:**

And they kissed once more after that, but that one was an accident Tsuna says.

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh…well now they've kissed three times.

**Reborn:**

I still can't believe that Tsuna did that though.

**Giotto Primo:**

*smiles* Well the Sky is always full of surprises.

**Reborn:**

I suppose so.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah well I must get going.

**Reborn:**

Are you going to come on again?

**Giotto Primo:**

Of course, like I said before, being dead can be so boring.

**Giotto Primo:**

This has gotten rid of my boredom.

**Reborn:**

Glad to know so. See you on tomorrow then.

**Giotto Primo:**

Goodbye.

**Giotto Primo signed out.**

**Reborn lifted all blocks.**

**Reborn:**

My plan is working faster than I expected.

**Reborn:**

Before anyone knows it Hibari and Tsuna will be a couple.

**Reborn signed out.**

**Hibari sent Reborn a private message.**

_-Was that the 'wonderful surprise' you were talking about?- _(Chapter 3)

**

* * *

**

A/N: So Reborn's plans are runnin smoothly. Anyway, **xMemrC** suggested onesided G27which is kinda hard when it's Hibari x Tsuna and Alaude x Giotto but I tried. There might be a bit more in the next chapter but nothin too major (sorry! . )**. **I have absolutely nothing against that couple by the way, I just went with the whole thing that Giotto is Tsuna great something grandfather, in fact I think that couple (and maybe Alaude x Hibari huh? (=D) is hot, sweet, all those good things but it's not my favorite pairing. Plus a lot of you guys wanted Alaude x Giotto I was actually surprised.

Alaude is a bit of an ass in this one I realized. I still love him though. And unlike my story Vongola: A Mafia Famiglia Story, I made Hibari and him actually get along! Reborn was an ass too but he can get away with it, and I always seem to make him one in all my stories I've noticed. Oh well. As I've said before, the next one is gonna be much more interesting! Because the Primo family will actually come back to life (for a bit anyway) and they're all goin to a bar! That should be interesting to write too.

I need to ask you another question. The reason I cut of Giotto when he was about to explain how he was able to have a kid was because I want your opinion on M-Preg (male pregnancy). If you guys don't mind it then he will most likely have had a kid with Alaude (that means Alaude will be Tsuna's great somethin grandfather too O.O). If you guys don't like it then I'll just say he found some random woman to have a kid with and took the kid and left her (which would still mean that Alaude still sorta raised the baby)

Review!


	5. Bar: Part 1

So I got an anonymous hate comment and uh...it was pretty harsh in my opinion, but then all hate comments are harsh. "Such an idiot fic...you really suck." Yeah, what the hell** pablitox**? If you don't like it then why read it until the second chapter? Why would you even say something like that? Personaly, I dislike anyone that leaves comments like that on someone's work. They worked hard on it and they don't need you tryin to bring down their self-esteem. If you don't like the piece of work, then don't leave a comment on it. Just go away and forget about it, it's as simple as that. I don't know what you were trying to accomplish by writing that, but it was stupid. Yeah it hurt my feelings, but I'm not about to let people like you stop me from doing what I love. There are people out there that probably don't like this fic but you don't see them leaving a hurtful comment, they just stop reading it and move on with their lives. Then there are people that like this fic and I'm going to continue it for them. So just stop even commenting on this story or any people's stories if you're just going to continue saying stuff like that. This is probably going to make you comment even more though, telling me how I'm a bitch or my stories are the worst you've ever read and you know what? _Go ahead._ I can take it, I won't even delete your comments.

Sorry everyone, I'm really sorry. I just couldn't help myself, stuff like that just makes me want to break something. I hope you writers aren't affected by comments like that too much. I mean of course you're gonna feel a little sad but take a little advice from me, just ignore them. They're just horrible people who have nothing better to do then badmouth your piece of work. There is a huge difference between giving advice to make the stories better and just plain being rude and saying it was awful.

Also sorry this was really late.

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi. (Any ideas for others that ya want? I might not necessarily put them in, just to let you know, sorry ^^')

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**Key:**

**Info/Usernames**

_Private chat_

Regular chat_  
_

* * *

**Welcome to the Vongola Chat Room.**

**Giotto Primo signed in.**

**G. signed in.**

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah hello G.

**G.:**

Hello Primo!

**G.:**

That bastard Alaude is being a bastard.

**Giotto Primo:**

Um…

**G.:**

Yeah?

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh nothing. Anyway why do you say that?

**G.:**

Well for one reason, he keeps ignoring you and everyone.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah well don't worry about that, I have a plan.

**G.:**

?

**Giotto Primo:**

But I can't tell you, it's on the DL.

**G.:**

What's a DL?

**Giotto Primo:**

DL means down low. You know, keep it on the down low?

**G.:**

What does 'keep it on the down low' mean exactly?

**Giotto Primo:**

I think it means don't talk about it or keep it a secret.

**Giotto Primo:**

I am not quite aware of the 'lingo' these youngsters are using nowadays.

**G.:**

It sounds odd.

**Giotto Primo:**

Indeed.

**Reborn:**

You both sound like old men.

**Giotto Primo:**

Well hello there Reborn.

**Reborn:**

Ciassou.

**G.:**

When the hell did you get on kid?

**Reborn:**

Hn, I don't have to tell you.

**Tsuna signed in.**

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

…eh?

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm? Is something wrong?

**G.:**

Who cares?

**Tsuna:**

Ah…

**Tsuna:**

…Hiiiiee! You're on too? !

**G.:**

No shit.

**Reborn:**

Idiot, what's wrong?

**Tsuna:**

Huh? Nothing why would you think that?

**Reborn:**

…*glare* Just looking at you makes me irritated.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Reborn be nice!

**Giotto Primo:**

You really should be nicer to him. He is your student.

**Reborn:**

Like that matters.

**G.:**

I think the kid is fine the way he is.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

Now that that's settled, shut up and tell us your probably embarrassing problem.

**Tsuna:**

Wh-when you put it that way…

**Giotto Primo:**

Ok then, tell us what's on your mind *kind smile*

**Tsuna:**

*touched* Giotto…

**G.:**

Oi! Who said you could call him Giotto you disrespectful brat! He's the Vongola Primo!

**Tsuna:**

Eh? But…

**Giotto Primo:**

I am the one that allowed him to call me Giotto, G.

**G.:**

Oh…well if the first says it's ok…

**Giotto Primo:**

Thank you.

**Reborn:**

Ok now all of you shut up, Dame-Tsuna, tell us already.

**Tsuna:**

…

**Tsuna:**

W-well Kyoko-chan told me something weird today…

**Giotto Primo:**

How weird?

**Tsuna:**

Er, pretty weird…

**G.:**

*grunt*

**Reborn:**

What did she say?

**Tsuna:**

Um…sh-she said that me a-and Hibari-san looked g-good together…

**Reborn:**

*nod* And what did you say?

**Tsuna:**

Well I didn't really get what she meant so I just smiled and said that I thought so too…

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh…

**G.:**

*snicker* I-idiot.

**Reborn:**

…

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Tsuna:**

What…

**Giotto Primo:**

What's wrong?

**Tsuna:**

I-I can hear laughing from somewhere…

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Giotto Primo:**

?

**Tsuna:**

Reborn! Why are you laughing? !

**G.:**

I know why. *snicker*

**Tsuna:**

What's so funny?

**Giotto Primo:**

Um…well you see…

**Tsuna:**

?

**Giotto Primo:**

Err, well…

**Reborn:**

You're such a Dame-Tsuna!

**Tsuna:**

H-huh?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! S-stop laughing! It's not funny!

**Tsuna:**

I mean it! Stop!

**G.:**

*can't stop laughing*

**Giotto Primo:**

Come on you two give him a break…

**Reborn:**

Fine. *serious face* What did she do after you said that?

**Tsuna:**

Um she just smiled and said 'I'm happy for you' before she walked away.

**Reborn:**

*serious face gone*

**G.:**

*still laughing*

**Giotto Primo:**

Seriously you two are acting so immature.

**Reborn:**

*snicker* B-be quiet grandpa.

**G.:**

*glare* Oi! Don't call the Primo that!

**Reborn:**

*pulls out gun* What are you going to do about it?

**G.:**

*super glare* I'll blow you up!

**Tsuna:**

Stop it you two!

**Giotto Primo:**

Such a good person Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

H-huh?

**Giotto Primo:**

Anyway just ignore those two. Was Hibari around when this happened?

**Tsuna:**

No I don't think so…

**Giotto Primo:**

Well that's good I guess.

**Asari signed in.**

**G.:**

What the hell are you doing on? !

**Asari:**

Ah?

**Giotto Primo:**

Asari!

**Asari:**

Giotto!

**G.:**

Idiot don't be so casual!

**Asari:**

Hm?

**Tsuna:**

Eh…

**Reborn:**

You're dead idiot. Formalities should be the last thing on your mind.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! So blunt Reborn!

**Reborn:**

Hn.

**G.:**

You're so lucky I'm not alive to kick your ass kid.

**Reborn:**

Oh? Am I now?

**G.:**

Hell yes you are!

**G.:**

If I were there, I'd kill you. Even if you are a kid!

**Tsuna:**

That's child abuse…

**G.:**

Shut up and stay out of this unless you want to fight!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! I'm sorry!

**Hibari signed in.**

**Pineapple signed in. (Mukuro)  
**

**Giotto Primo:**

*frown* G. be nice.

**Reborn:**

Hn. I have something I need to do, I'll be back on later.

**Reborn:**

Don't you dare leave G.

**Reborn signed out.**

**Hibari:**

Hn, Pineapple Herbivore.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, Kyouya-kun. What a coincidence that we signed in at the same time.

**Hibari:**

Stupid herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

H-hello Hibari-san…er, Pineapple…

**Pineapple:**

Hello little Vongola.

**Asari:**

Ah ha, this place is getting packed!

**G.:**

*grumbling* I'm gonna kill that kid when I get the chance.

**Giotto Primo:**

That's probably not a good idea G.

**Hibari:**

You're all crowding.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, can't be helped.

**Tsuna:**

Um…P-Pineapple is r-right Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

*glare* Who asked you herbivore?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Trash Hater signed in. (Xanxus)  
**

**Snarky Sharkey signed in. (Squalo)  
**

**(*PRINCE*) signed in. (Belphegor)  
**

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Vooii! What the fuck? !

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, what a nice name sharkey.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Shut up!

**Trash Hater:**

Hn, you got a problem with your new name?

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Vooii! Did you change it? !

**Trash Hater:**

*glare* What if I did?

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*glare* I'll kill you!

**Snarky Sharkey signed out. (Well he wasn't on very long)**

**Tsuna:**

Err…

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah are these Varia members?

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, yes we are. Which peasant are you?

**G.:**

You bastard!

**Tsuna:**

B-Belphegor…

**(*PRINCE*):**

Do not use the prince's name peasant.

**Hibari:**

I'll bite you to death if you don't shut up herbivore.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi…

**G.:**

Apologize to Primo bastard!

**(*PRINCE*):**

Eh? Primo?

**Trash Hater:**

Hn, are you the first-

**Trash Hater was disconnected.**

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, looks like sharkey found boss.

**Hibari:**

Hn. Took him long enough.

**Tsuna:**

*sweat drop* H-Hibari-san…

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah, you're all so lively.

**G.:**

*scowl* I say they're just irritating.

**Asari:**

Ah ha ha!

**(*PRINCE*):**

Where is my little froggy?

**Tsuna:**

You mean Fran-san?

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu.

**Hibari:**

Stupid herbivores.

**Giotto Primo:**

This is getting a little confusing…

**G.:**

I would have to agree.

**Pineapple:**

Oya oya, you just agree because you are his 'right hand man' as you call it.

**G.:**

You want a piece of me asshole? !

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, if you were alive and I was out of prison then yes.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi that sounded wrong.

**Hibari:**

Only you think so stupid herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Please don't fight.

**Giotto Primo:**

I support Tsuna on this one.

**Tsuna:**

Really?

**Giotto Primo:**

*smile* Of course.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy signed in. (Fran)  
**

**~BoyLover~ signed in. (Lussuria)  
**

**Levi signed in.**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx signed in. (Gokudera)  
**

**Baseball+Sword signed in. (Yamamoto)  
**

**Ryohei signed in.**

**Alaude signed in.**

**Daemon Spade signed in.**

**Knuckle signed in.**

**Lampo signed in.**

**Reborn signed in.**

**Reborn changed Daemon Spade's username to Pineapple I.**

**Reborn changed Pineapple's username to Pineapple II.**

**Levi changed username to Boss Rules.**

**Hibari:**

*glares at everyone*

**Alaude:**

*glare*

**Pineapple I:**

Oya, what's all this?

**Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, you changed my name?

**Boss Rules:**

Boss?

**~BoyLover~:**

So many boys~

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**Knuckle:**

THIS IS EXTREMELY EXTREME!

**Lampo:**

Why am I on here?

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Ehhhh?

**(*PRICE*):**

Ushishishi, hello little froggy.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Tch, you're so annoying! Get off of me!

**Baseball+Sword:**

Aw, come on Hayato! Relax!

**G.:**

What the hell are you two doing?

**Asari:**

Ha ha ha, relax G.!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! So many people!

**Hibari:**

They're all crowding.

**Reborn:**

I've called you all here for a reason. We're missing a few people though.

**Trash Hater signed in.**

**Snarky Sharkey signed in.**

**Reborn:**

Hm, still one person.

**Trash Hater:**

What?

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Vooii! Why are there so many people on? !

**Tsuna:**

W-well all the guardians are on…

**Tsuna:**

Are you looking for Chrome?

**Reborn:**

No. It would be weird for her to be the only girl.

**Pineapple:**

Kufufufu, I agree. Keep my beloved Chrome out of your crazy schemes.

**Tsuna:**

O-ok…then who are we waiting for?

**Reborn:**

Hold on.

**Reborn:**

He'll be on in a minute.

**Giotto Primo:**

Why do I have a feeling it's going to be someone that makes no sense…

**Tsuna:**

Probably because it is…

**Hibari:**

Hn, there are already too many herbivores on.

**Reborn:**

Hold on…

…

…

…

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Vooii! How much longer do you plan on making us wait! ?

**20 Year Later Lambo signed in.**

**20 Year Later Lambo:**

What's going on?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

*smirks and pulls hat over eyes* Alright, time to begin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was a bit shorter than the others. The fun begins next chapter. This one was a little bit bad, but that was because I took several days writing it, I usually just write my stories in one day without brakes, so I know what's going on. Since this one was written different days, I got a little spacey.

Boy it's hard to write a lot of people, I hope I didn't forget anyone. Decimo Family, Primo Family, and Varia (Mammon isn't with them)

25 year old Lambo work? Or do you want 15? Reborn is gonna be an adult for a bit. Do you want him and Lambo together?

Reviews?


	6. Bar Part 2: Randomness & Nana Cookies

First of all (skip the next part if you hate cuss words)… - - - - - - - - - - -FUCKING BITCH OF ALL MOTHER FUCKING HELL BASTARDS ASSHOLES! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL A BUG! PISS OFF FUGGER-BITCH BAKA-WAKA HATER! (I don't mean any of you, unless of course you _do _hate me. In that case FUCK OFF, you don't even _know _me.)

You probably couldn't avoid that and I apologize for the vulgar-ness. _But_ I have a reason to be this mad. OneManga, the site I've been reading KHR manga on, is shutting down and deleting all the fugging manga. Seriously someone out there hates me and doesn't want me to enjoy my life. I don't know, maybe GOD (no offense to anyone, I'm probably going to die now). First it was Mangafox, they only stopped scanning KHR thank God (what an odd thing to say right?) they aren't shutting down, and now OneManga is shutting down. I have no idea where I am going to read KHR now, I'm screwed. I would totally buy it but I can't freaking find it where I live. Seriously is it even available in America? Not that I expect Idaho to have it but right now I'm in Las Vegas and I still can't find it. Any of you have ideas? Do you read KHR online?

Anyway, thank you everyone that read, and faved and alerted and all that good stuff (a lot of ands). I try to send you all a message to reply and I'm sorry if it annoys you but I'm just tryin to thank you all. Sorry if you've reviewed and I haven't sent you a message, it gets a little confusing sometimes. Also I can't write a message to the anonymous reviewers so I just thought I'd say my thanks right now. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR TREMENDOUS SUPPORT! And that flamer…bah I've already forgotten about him/her/IT. XD Really that's not the reason it took me so long to update. This was supposed to be up earlier but for some horrific reason (God hates me, just look at the rant above) my internet cut out all day. It does it quite often (and it's really effecting my updating) but it doesn't completely mess up like it did today. And that's not a good sign, to add to my depression, I think my laptop is goin to hell. It's getting really slow and isn't working very well, and if it stops working, I have no backup computer right now. So yeah…Let's hope God still loves me a little! (Really, seriously NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE. I'm sorry if this did offend you, it's just I don't go to church so I'm not the most religious person out there (can you tell by my language?) but I still believe in God!)

Oh yeah, bumped the rating up to M for language. Just to be careful. Probably should have done it awhile ago huh?

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi. (Any ideas for others that ya want? I might not necessarily put them in, just to let you know, sorry ^^')

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**Key:**

**Info/Usernames**

_Private chat_

Regular chat_  
_

* * *

Pr!nce's Fr0ggy (Fran), ~BoyLover~ (Lussuria), Boss Rules (Levi), xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx (Gokudera), Baseball+Sword (Yamamoto), Ryohei, Alaude, Pineapple I (Daemon Spade), Knuckle, Lampo, Reborn, Hibari, Tsuna, Snarky Sharkey (Squalo), Trash Hater (Xanxus), 20YL Lambo, Pineapple II (Mukuro), Giotto Primo, (*PRINCE*) (Belphegor), Asari, G.

.

.

**Tsuna:**

What do you mean Reborn?

**Reborn:**

I have figured out how to make the Primo Famiglia come alive, for a bit anyway. Long enough for me to set my plan into action.

**Giotto Primo:**

Really?

**Asari:**

Ha ha ha, really? That's cool!

**G.:**

Tch, shut up…

**Knuckle:**

EXTREMELY AWESOME!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, we will come alive once more?

**Alaude:**

Hn. I look forward to meeting you in person Cloud kid.

**Hibari:**

Hn, you two Old Cloud.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee…Aren't you calling him an old man Hibari-san?

**Giotto Primo:**

That's how I would have taken it…

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Bel-sempai get off me.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi.

**Reborn:**

Alright all of you shut up and listen.

**Reborn:**

I have found a way to bring the first generation Vongola back alive, that means you G.

**G.:**

Huh, so this is what you were up to kid? Bring it on!

**Reborn:**

Shut up and let me finish. The main reason I did this of course was to kick G.'s ass but then I thought of another idea.

**Reborn:**

So everyone, we're going to the bar.

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh that's ni-whaaaaat?

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIIEEEE!

**Hibari:**

Underage drinking is against the law baby.

**Alaude:**

Hn, don't tell me you have _never _gotten drunk before. What a let down, I first got drunk when I was twelve.

**Hibari:**

Hn, shut up old man.

**Giotto Primo:**

H-how come I never heard about this?

**Alaude:**

Why should I have told you?

**Giotto Primo:**

Well gee, I don't know. Maybe because I am your _lover._

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee…Hibari-san don't tell me you're actually going to drink…

**Hibari:**

Got a problem with it herbivore?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Not at all!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, did you forget that I am imprisoned kid?

**Reborn:**

Of course not. I've gotten you free for tonight.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiiee! We're doing it tonight? !

**Reborn:**

When else would we do it?

**Ryohei:**

I WILL DRINK TO THE EXTREME!

**Knuckle:**

I CHALLENGE YOU TO THE EXTREME!

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Don't tell me even onii-san is going to do it!

**Trash Hater:**

Hmph. I'll go as long as it's free.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*snort* Cheap bastard.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, sounds good.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

I don't drink.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, oh yes you do. Starting tonight.

**Asari:**

Ha ha ha, sounds fun. I haven't been drinking in awhile.

**G.:**

Idiot.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

I will follow whatever decision Juudaime makes.

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha, I don't know what's going on but it sounds interesting! I'm in!

**Asari:**

Right on!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Idiots.

**G.:**

I agree.

**~BoyLover~:**

I totally want to go!~

**Boss Rules:**

If boss goes then I will too.

**20YL Lambo:**

Ah, I remember this website. This is the older version.

**Tsuna:**

Older version? ! You mean this is still going on in the future? !

**20YL Lambo:**

Oh yeah this is a great website. Very popular among the Vongola and its allies.

**20YL Lambo:**

In fact, believe it or not, the future you really loves it.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Are you serious! ?

**20YL Lambo:**

Yeah, it's the whole reason you and Hi-

**Reborn:**

*cough*Shut up*cough*

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee…

**Hibari:**

Hn. That wasn't very subtle at all.

**20YL Lambo:**

Ah, the whole reason you and your future lover got together.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! *blush*

**Tsuna:**

Kyoko-chan! ?

**Reborn:**

Think again idiot.

**Tsuna:**

Huh?

_((Creepy) Laughing Time! Muhahahaha!)_

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu…

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu…

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi…

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha ha!

**Asari:**

Ah ha ha ha!

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Ho ho ho.

**~BoyLover~:**

Teehehe!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

You ruined it Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Ruined what? ! That was weird!

**Hibari:**

You are all annoying.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Shut up bastard!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

We're getting away from the topic! Who is Juudaime's future lover? !

**Alaude:**

Hn, don't get your hopes up.

**Hibari:**

It's probably not you herbivore.

**Reborn:**

*smirks and pulls hat over eyes*

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

*beet red* Wh-what! ? You bastards I wasn't thinking that!

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha, aw Hayato I thought we were together.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

A*WR!O#GB$N)NO~~~!#T!

**Tsuna:**

E-eh? Gokudera-kun are you alright?

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

I'M FINE JUUDAIME!

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIIEE! OK!

**Hibari:**

Bunch of herbivores.

**Alaude:**

I agree.

**Giotto Primo:**

Um…

**Giotto Primo:**

S-so the bar huh?

**Knuckle:**

WHAT AN EXTREME WAY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! GOOD JOB BOSS!

**Giotto Primo:**

Ehhh? Thank you?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

By the way, who are you Pineapple I?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, you do not know who I am?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, I suppose I do not.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu, you are the current Mist Guardian are you not?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, how did you know?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Because I am the first ever Mist Guardian. Daemon Spade. And you're name?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Don't do it Mu- I mean Pineapple II!

**Hibari:**

?

**Giotto Primo:**

I'm guessing this is not going to be good.

**Reborn:**

Probably not. But I suppose it's about time he learned who Pineapple II is. Better than him going to the bar tonight and seeing him.

**Giotto Primo:**

He will still attack him though?

**Reborn:**

Yeah but I will not let them ruin my plan.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, my name is Mukuro Rokudo.

…

…

**Hibari was disconnected.**

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

Couldn't be helped.

**Tsuna:**

Hold on someone is at the door-

**Tsuna was disconnected.**

**Reborn:**

Hibari works fast.

**Giotto Primo:**

*horrified*

**Alaude:**

*smirk*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Whoops…kufufufu…

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, seems you caused quite a bit of ruckus.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, of course.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu, I accept you as the Mist Guardian.

**Reborn:**

Alright everyone shut up and let me finish.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Juudaime! What happened to Juudaime? !

**Baseball+Sword:**

Are he and Hibari playing together?

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

WHAT? ! No way idiot!

**Reborn:**

*smirks* You never know.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

…

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Juudaime! I'll save you from that asshole!

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx signed out.**

**Baseball+Sword:**

Ha ha, wait for me Hayato!

**Baseball+Sword signed out.**

**Giotto Primo:**

Is that alright? Most of the Decimo's famiglia isn't on right now.

**Reborn:**

Yeah it's fine. I don't need them on right now anyway.

**Trash Hater:**

Trash, tell us when and where already. I don't have all fucking day.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*snort* What? You got date plans?

**~BoyLover~:**

Oh just come right out and say what you want to ask Squ-Squ-chan.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Stop fucking calling me that!

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, I never knew Superbi was so jealous.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

It's pathetic.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Shut up you fucking brats!

**Trash Hater:**

You are all annoying pieces of trash. I have to go, kid tell us already.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Are you cheatin on me ya bastard? !

**Trash Hater:**

Shut the fuck up trash!

**Reborn:**

Well in case you did not know, there is only ONE bar in Namimori. Obviously that's where it is going to be. At around nine.

**Reborn:**

Perfect amount of time for the Varia to magically get here in time.

**Trash Hater:**

Fine.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Don't ignore me!

**Snarky Sharkey signed out.**

**Trash Hater signed out.**

**Giotto Primo:**

Are they going to even be alive to come?

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Don't worry, they always fight for awhile then they have s-

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, little froggies should not use such dirty language.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Neither should fake princes.

**~BoyLover~:**

Well I'm neither so I'll tell them~

**~BoyLover~:**

They always have violent hot sweaty-

**Alaude:**

*glare* We get it.

**~BoyLover~:**

Teehehe, sorry~ I always get so excited that I get carried away~

**Reborn:**

…

**Giotto Primo:**

…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, how disturbing.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu, I agree.

**Ryohei:**

WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY TALKING ABOUT?

**Knuckle:**

This conversation is extremely disturbing…

**G.:**

Wow, the idiot didn't shout.

**Asari:**

Ha ha. That's a first, ne G.?

**Reborn:**

So now that you all know the details, I'm leaving before you all make me even madder.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ah, sorry. Bye.

**Reborn:**

Bye.

**Reborn signed out.**

**Boss Rules:**

I can hear Squalo groaning. Boss must be beating him, go boss!

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, idiot.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Stupid man. Why don't you go check on them? To cheer boss on.

**Boss Rules:**

What a great idea! Thank you brat!

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi…

**~BoyLover~:**

Poor Levi A Than.

**Levi was disconnected.**

**Alaude:**

Hn, one less idiot on.

**Knuckle:**

EXREME!

**Ryohei:**

I HAVE TO TRAIN TO THE EXTREME! DON'T FORGET OR EXTREME CHALLENGE MAN NAMED KNUCKLE!

**Knuckle:**

I EXTREMELY WON'T!

**Alaude:**

How annoying.

**Ryohei signed out.**

**Knuckle signed out.**

**Giotto Primo:**

Well I'm going to go get ready. Even though I'm dead.

**Asari:**

Ha ha, well we'll be alive soon Giotto!

**G.:**

I have to prepare for that fight.

**Alaude:**

I put fifty dollars on the kid.

**G.:**

You bastard!

**Giotto Primo:**

How did you get money...

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, I'm in.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

I'll vote for the dead man.

**~BoyLover~:**

Hm tough choice~ I'll vote for the grown man since going for the baby would make me a pedophile~

**G.:**

*gag* W-we're talking about a fight you fucker!

**~BoyLover~:**

Hm? So was I.

**G.:**

You better not come anywhere near me!

**~BoyLover~:**

Teehehe, fine. Taken men are off limits anyway.

**G.:**

What does that mean? !

**~BoyLover~:**

You already have a lover don't you?

**~BoyLover~:**

That Asari man.

**Asari:**

? What's going on?

**G.:**

A&N*&%#GIO N%A BWT23!

**Asari: **

?

**G.:**

L-let's go train. *grumble*

**Asari:**

Ah ok?

**Asari signed out.**

**G. signed out.**

**~BoyLover~:**

What kinda trainin are they doin? *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Giotto Primo:**

*sigh* I'm leaving.

**Alaude:**

You didn't place your bet.

**Giotto Primo:**

I have no money.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu, I am going to vote for the kid.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, I will too.

**Giotto Primo:**

Where are you all getting money from? Two of you are dead and the other is in prison.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu…

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh let me guess, illusion money.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, weren't you leaving?

**Giotto Primo:**

…

**Giotto Primo signed out.**

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, let's go take a shower together froggy.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Eh?

**(*PRINCE*) went bye-bi (is that how it goes?)**

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy was disconnected.**

**~BoyLover~:**

Everyone is getting disconnected~

**Alaude:**

I'm not staying on to talk to you. You all annoy me.

**Alaude signed out.**

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Everyone annoys him except Giotto-_sama._ He just won't admit it.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu…

**~BoyLover~:**

Oh I need to go help Levi before he dies.

**~BoyLover~ signed out.**

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, tonight better be interesting.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, shall we make it interesting? (No little pervys, he doesn't mean that in a sexual way. Not really anyway.)

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu, of course.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, see you tonight.

**(MR) Pineapple II signed out.**

**(DS) Pineapple I signed out.**

…

…

…

**20YL Lambo:**

*sigh* This is going to be a long night.

**Lampo:**

Tell me about it.

**20YL Lambo signed out.**

**Lampo signed out.**

**Tsuna signed in.**

**Reborn signed in.**

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna why is Hibari in the kitchen and you aren't bleeding to death?

**Tsuna:**

Ah…

**Tsuna:**

Maman(?) caught him…

**Tsuna:**

Just in time too, he was about to beat me up.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* So Hibari is powerless against the power of Maman.

**Tsuna:**

I think he's nicer to girls than he is to guys. He accepted I-Pin's chocolate and saved Kyoko-chan and Haru (in the anime, I think Haru was there anyway).

**Reborn:**

Maybe that's why he is nicer to you. You look like a girl.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! I do not!

**Tsuna:**

And he's nice to you! He always beats me up!

**Reborn:**

If you noticed, which you probably didn't, Hibari doesn't 'bite you to death' as bad as he does to the others. Haven't you seen Gokudera after he was beaten by Hibari? Compared to him, you look like you tripped and skinned you knee. And he is only nice to me because I am Reborn (once again, Reborn logic).

**Tsuna:**

…

**Reborn:**

*smirks* Finally noticing it Dame-Tsuna?

**Tsuna:**

I guess so…

**Tsuna:**

Does that really mean I look like a gurl?

**Reborn:**

Yes but when you spell girl that way you sound like a gay boy.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! That was a typo!

**Reborn:**

Yeah right.

**Tsuna:**

I'm serious! The I and U are right next to each other on the keyboard!

**Reborn:**

Mm hm.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Hibari signed in.**

**Hibari:**

*glare* Nana-san wishes that I would stay the night.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Are you serious? !

**Reborn:**

*smirk*

**Hibari:**

Tell her that I cannot.

**Tsuna:**

Ok hold on I'll be down there in a minute.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

What's that smell?

**Hibari:**

Nana-san is making cookies.

**Reborn:**

Really? The animal shaped ones?

**Hibari:**

What? Are you thinking animal crackers?

**Reborn:**

No, the best cookies Maman makes are shaped like animals. They have frosting with little rainbow pieces that taste like chocolate.

**Hibari:**

…Sounds good.

**Tsuna:** (now on his cell phone like Hibari ok? No questions!)

Ooo Maman is making cookies. The animal shaped ones.

**Tsuna:**

Why don't you stay for a little bit Hibari-san?

**Reborn:**

Yeah, until we leave for the bar.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn! We're not going to the bar!

**Reborn:**

You sure? Everyone else is going; don't you want to fit in?

**Tsuna:**

What would I even tell Maman? ! 'Oh hey we're going to the bar, please don't wait up.'

**Reborn:**

Sounds good to me.

**Tsuna:**

I'm not gonna tell her that! Hibari-san you aren't going to the bar right?

**Hibari:**

…These cookies are good.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

Indeed they are.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee, when did you get down here? !

**Reborn:**

It doesn't matter. See? Maman doesn't seem to mind, be more like her.

**Tsuna:**

…*eats cookies*

**Hibari:**

*glare* Stop eating all the cookies.

**Tsuna:**

Ah sorry.

**Reborn:**

*smirks* Careful, we don't want a repeat of your first kiss.

…

…

…

…

**Tsuna:**

WWWHHHAAA-! ?

**Hibari:**

…

**Reborn:**

You heard me. I know all about that French kiss that involved a certain cookie.

**Tsuna:**

Wha-how? !

**Reborn:**

I have my ways…

**Tsuna:**

*sputter* D-Did Dino tell you? !

**Reborn:**

Yeah.

- - -Hibari chewed his cookie for a few moments before he swallowed and stood, grabbing his jacket and taking his time to put it on. Tsuna watched him warily while Nana looked surprised.

"Are you leaving already Hibari-kun?"

The black haired prefect paused and nodded politely. "Sorry Saw-"

Nana interrupted him, "Nana, I already told you that Hibari-kun."

Tsuna tensed, waiting for Hibari to do or say something violent. However, was he surprised when Hibari gave a small nod and a tiny smile that was almost unnoticeable, but Tsuna noticed it _'Hibari-san doesn't look bad when he smiles…'_

"Sorry Nana-san, I must go attend to something. Thank you for the cookies."

Tsuna's eyes widened when Hibari started to walk away. He shot up out of his seat and practically tripped over his chair when he went to run after him. "Wait Hibari-san!"

Hibari paused and looked at him.

Tsuna opened his mouth before quickly looking at his smiling mother. "Er, I-I'll go with you…" He stuttered, scurrying over to his side. Hibari stared at him for a moment before he nodded to Nana and Reborn, turned around and started walking, Tsuna following behind like a dog following its master. "Herbivore, get the rest of the cookies."

The brunette looked surprised; his eyes flickered over to the now near-empty platter that now held one cookie. "There's only one left…"

"Get it."

"Ah ok…" He muttered quickly walking over to grab it, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be getting the delicious treat. He waved bye to Reborn and his mother before running after Hibari, holding out the last cookie to the other.

Once the door shut, Nana leaned forward excitedly. "Was he the one you were telling me about?" She was happy to hear anything about her son and his friend's lives, whether it was relationships or just school. Of course she held more interest in their relationships, she didn't even care that a lot of them were boy x boy. Even her cute (little, no matter what he thought) son's, he just didn't know it yet.

Reborn smirked and nodded, "Don't worry, Hibari can stay the night tomorrow. Tonight they'll be staying at Hibari's."

Nana grinned, glad that Tsuna had finally found someone. Kyoko was a nice girl but the two did not match very well at all (yes even Nana thinks so too! XD). Hibari was perfect, he could protect Tsuna, and as they say 'opposites attract'.

"They'll definitely be getting together tonight." Reborn chuckled as they both looked out the window to see Hibari and Tsuna walking side by side. Their smiles/smirks grew when they spotted Hibari look to the side and hand a surprised Tsuna a half of the cookie. Tsuna blushed and smiled widely, probably stuttering his thanks.-

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Hibari:**

We'll be at the bar at nine. With pony boy.

**Reborn:**

Take your time.

**Hibari signed out.**

**Reborn:**

Definitely tonight.

**Reborn signed out.**

…

…

**Basil:**

Thou dost not understand what is going on.

* * *

A/N: Basil lovin (I have no idea when he got on either). Anway, the laugh part was added last minute, I really need to reach 3000 words or else I'd go crazy. This chapter was pretty random, but it is a crack fic ya know.

About Gokudera and Yamamoto...I forgot about them once more -_- Let's just say that Yamamoto decided to 'distract' Gokudera with whatever methods you decide ^^ I must tell you it is really hard to remember all the characters when there are this many so please don't be to angry with me if I forgot some. Or if your fav character didn't get enough chat time, I tried to have all of them talk at least a few times (except Basil of course). And about Hibari and Tsuna leaving at the end, they're goin after Dino (Hibari wants to kill him and Tsuna wants to save him but yell at him for telling Reborn). All I gotta say is, RUN AWAY DINO! RUN AS FAST AS YOUR CLUMSY LEGS WILL TAKE YOU!

**Dino: **Wha?**  
**

Heh heh, Nana doesn't seem t care that her sweet innocent son might lose his virginity tonight! What a great mama! (I wish my mom was like Nana sometimes. No mom I'm _not _in a 'sexual relationship.' Anyway if she was like Nana, she probably wouldn't care too much if she found out that I like yaoi. No my family has no clue that I like it, they would most likely freak and send me to a mental hospital, please tell me I'm not the only one with a family like that.)

Next chapter is most likely going to be writin chat room style, but maybe I'll put some 'real life' parts in like the one above.

If you review you get some Nana Cookies!


	7. Bar Part 3: Plans and Drunks

LATE. Sorry everyone. I wasn't really ready to write this one yet (shocker huh?) but I know a lot of you are waiting for an update. So once I wrote for a little bit, the rest flowed like usual. So the beginning might be a little rough.

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi. (Any ideas for others that ya want? I might not necessarily put them in, just to let you know, sorry ^^')

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. (Read the new chapter? I wish Hibari was in it more. I'm starting to get Hibari Deprived. (Look at Love Note if you want to know what I'm talking about) YOU'RE GOING DOWN SHIMON.)

* * *

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna murmured quietly as the two walked down the empty, dark street. His large brown eyes flickered down to the unconscious figure the prefect was dragging behind before he looked around cautiously. It would be very bad if someone saw Hibari dragging around an unmoving body. Then again everyone was too scared to even say anything to the violent teenager…

Hibari's head whipped around to look at him, glare ever present and noticeable, even in the darkness of the night. "I told you not to talk herbivore."

"Hiiiiee! Sorry Hibari-san!" The smaller of the two shouted, averting his eyes. He heard Hibari grunt before a low groan reached his ears.

"Wh-wha's goin on?" Dino asked, swirls in his eyes. He blinked; trying to focus on the fuzzy person he saw standing in front of him.

"Dino! Are you ok?" Tsuna yelled walking closer to the confused blond being dragged by Hibari.

Dino shook his head and rubbed the growing bump on it. He felt like shit. "I don' feel so good…" He muttered. He blinked and looked at Tsuna once more, noticing that he was walking. "Eh?" He murmured confusedly, looking down. "Wah!" He yelled, struggling.

Hibari's glare intensified and he stopped walking. Tsuna nervously gulped, putting one finger to his mouth in an effort to get him to be quiet. His actions however only alarmed the blond Cavallone boss even further.

"What's going on? Are we being atta-"

"You're talking too much _herbivore._" Hibari hissed, releasing the older man and watching him flail before falling on his back. He rolled around like a turtle thrown on its back for a few moments before he finally popped up on his feet.

"Kyouya?" He asked, clearly not knowing what was going on.

Tsuna scratched his head, _'Hibari-san must have hit him so hard he can't even remember…' _

Hibari snorted and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here? And why is Tsuna here?"

"Ah well…" Tsuna started awkwardly.

Hibari glared fully. "Oh? You don't remember?" He asked calmly despite the angry waves rolling off him and the death glare fixed firmly on his face.

Tsuna wanted to run away.

Dino frowned thoughtfully, rubbing his head and looking around. "Well…we're outside so something must have happened…" He heard his student snort once more but he ignored it. "I'm hurt and you were carrying m-"

"I was not." Hibari glared.

Tsuna's eyes were shooting everywhere, searching for an escape route. Surely Reborn was already at the bar, he would never even notice if he didn't come… His hyper intuition was going crazy, but he didn't know what it was. He decided it was telling him that this night wasn't going to go so well.

Oh how wrong he was.

...

…

…

"Are you all ready yet?" Reborn asked impatiently.

Gokudera frowned, not knowing whose deep voice that was. He turned around, "…Who the hell are you?"

Reborn scowled at him as he adjusted his hat.

"WHOA! WHO IS THIS EXTREME STRANGER?" Ryohei yelled loudly when he spotted the tall dark figure of Adult Reborn.

"You all are idiots." Reborn snapped.

Yamamoto walked over to them, all grins and smiles. He looked at Reborn and waved. "Hey kid! You grew! What kind of game are we playing now? Do we get to grow too?"

Gokudera glared at him full force. "You're such an idiot! This isn't a game! This is a serious-" He halted mid sentence, eyes wide. He turned to look at Reborn. "…R-Reborn-san?" He asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"…Oh my god I apologize for my rude behavior!"

Reborn ignored his apologies. "Are you all ready? Where is everyone else?"

"Ah, sorry we're a little late Reborn. Daemon Spade couldn't decide what to wear and Alaude got mad and they fought." An older version of Tsuna's voice said tiredly. (I made that part up, I don't know if their voices are similar.)

Reborn and the three guardians all turned to see Giotto and the first guardians walking toward them. Gokudera stared at G. for several moments before he snorted. "We look nothing alike. Pink hair? Please." He said, sounding like a stuck up girl.

G. glared at him angrily. "It's not pink! It's _red! _RED!"

Asari, who was standing behind the first Storm, looked down to observe said 'red' hair. "Hm… ha ha, now that you mention it it does look pink!"

G. immediately spun around to glare at him, yelling profanities too mature for young children.

Reborn glanced at Giotto who was rubbing his temples. "He's not getting anything tonight is he?"

The orange haired Primo looked at him, surprised etched on his features. "…Excuse me?"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Don't make me spell it out."

Giotto frowned, looking a little disturbed. "Please don't talk about my guardians like that when I am around."

"You stepped on my foot." Alaude growled suddenly, it was hard to hear him over the shouting of G. though. Giotto and Reborn turned to see the first Cloud glaring hatefully at Daemon Spade.

"Oya I did no such thing Alaude-kun."

"LET US HURRY! I NEED TO GET READY FOR MY EXTREME CHALLENGE!" Ryohei suddenly yelled enthusiastically.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ACCEPTED THE EXTREME CHALLENGE?" Knuckle asked loudly.

"You're all so loud…" Twenty year later Lambo grumbled as he walked over to the large group. Reborn eyed him silently. "It's way passed 10 minutes Reborn, am I going to go back eventually?"

Reborn smirked. "After tonight. Just let me play with you for awhile."

Lambo looked confused but he nodded anyway.

"Are we going? I want to get this night over with." Lampo asked irritably.

"We're waiting for the Varia bas-" Gokudera started but was interrupted by a loud shout by none other than Superbi Squalo.

"VOOOOIII! What were you saying fucker?"

"Want to finish that sentence trash?"

"Ah I think I'm in handsome men heaven~"

"Ushishishi, froggy belongs to the Prince so peasants stay away."

"I don't recall becoming senpai fake prince's property."

"So disrespectful. Do I need to teach my froggy a lesson?"

"If boss has fun, I will as well."

Gokudera glared at Levi. "You annoy me."

"You're the same way with Tsuna." Reborn informed blandly.

Gokudera blushed. "I-I am not!"

"Where is Tsuna?" Giotto asked, glancing at his supposed lover Alaude.

"He and Hibari will arrive at the bar soon along with Dino. Let's go." Reborn ordered.

Daemon Spade looked around. "Oya, I do not see the other Mist."

"Mukuro? He is waiting outside the bar already." Reborn informed as he started walking.

"How do you know that?" Giotto asked curiously.

"I had the Vendicare drop him there."

"…Drop? Literally?"

Reborn smirked and pulled his fedora hat down a bit. "Yes."

…

…

…

"Oya oya, about time you all arrived." Mukuro stated from his spot on the ground. "I've been waiting here for an hour."

"Not like you had a choice." Gokudera muttered, observing the two pairs of cuffs that were holding him to a bike rack.

Daemon Spade was the one that released him. "Oya nice to meet you in person. You are very good looking."

"Oya oya so are you. It's an honor."

"I'm going to puke." G. muttered, still in sulk mode about his hair. They could have at least called it magenta… (you see a difference in pink and magenta? I don't really except magenta might be brighter).

Reborn ignored them all as he rudely barged into the once calm bar. The people inside looked at him surprised as they as they all entered.

"Sir, I am sorry but we don't serve kids." A bartender informed sternly.

Reborn strode toward them. "This bar is property of the Vongola Mafia Famiglia." He informed simply, pulling out a badge with the Vongola crest on it.

"Vongola have badges?" Giotto asked quietly.

"I don't know." Alaude grunted.

The bartender stared at him for several moments before bursting out laughing. "Mafia? Wh-what are you babbling about?"

The other bartender smirked. "Doesn't Vongola mean clams?"

Everyone in the Vongola group looked at Giotto. The Primo noticed their stares. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Why on Earth did you name your mafia famiglia clams?" Gokudera asked.

Giotto frowned. "I thought it was catchy."

"Ushishishi, well it is different."

"Exactly."

"Kufufufu I suppose."

"This is a waste of time. Give me my fucking alcohol." Xanxus snapped, pushing his way toward the counter. Without waiting for a bartender, he leaped over and picked out some alcohol.

"Hey! You can't come back here-" The second bartender yelled but froze and cut himself off when he saw a gun pointed directly at him.

"Got something to say fucking trash?"

Reborn held out his hand for Leon to climb on. The first bartender warily glanced at Xanxus who had seated himself comfortably at one of the booths, surrounded by several bottles of alcohol. He threateningly left his both his guns for all to see on the table.

Squalo glared at the Varia boss before snatching several shots from several of the innocent people in the bar. When one of them protested he glared at them. "Get lost before I kill you." He hissed. The man's eyes widened and he nodded furiously, carefully exiting the bar. The rest of the occupants took his lead, quickly scurrying out of the place. Now only the two bartenders were left.

"Bartender, it's rude to ignore a customer." Reborn said, getting the man's attention.

"Wha-WHOA!" He yelled, spotting the gun in Reborn's hand. Reborn cocked it and aimed at his head.

"Get out before I shoot you and your friend."

"Y-Yessir!" He yelled, awkwardly saluting and leaping over the counter. The other bartender quickly ran after him.

Leon quickly transformed back into his chameleon form before walking away from Reborn once, disappearing from sight. Reborn turned to face the rest of the group. "Bar's all ours. Use the chatroom." He ordered coolly, glaring at them.

They nodded and pulled out their phones (Primo family used the power of CRACK to obtain phones XD)

**Welcome to the Vongola Chat Room.**

**Reborn signed in.**

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx signed in. (Gokudera)**

**Baseball+Sword signed in. (Yamamoto)**

**Giotto Primo signed in.**

**Alaude signed in.**

**Pineapple I signed in. (Daemon Spade)**

**Pineapple II signed in. (Mukuro)**

**20YL Lambo signed in.**

**Lampo signed in.**

**(*PRINCE*) signed in. (Belphegor)**

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy signed in. (Fran)**

**Boss Rules signed in. (Levi)**

**~BoyLover~ signed in. (Lussuria)**

**Asari signed in.**

**G. signed in.**

(I left Knuckle, Ryohei, Xanxus, and Squalo out for a reason. I'm also changing a couple of names to make it easier for me -_-')

**Reborn:**

You're name is too complicated Gokudera. Change it.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

What? But I like my name!

**G.:**

*snort* Too bad.

**Reborn: **

Don't forget about our fight G.

**G.:**

*glare* I won't kid.

**Reborn:**

I am not a kid. As you can so clearly see.

**Reborn:**

Change it Gokudera.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Damn…

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx:**

Fine.

**xX-Right-Hand-Man-Xx changed username to BomberBoy.**

**BomberBoy:**

Happy?

**Reborn:**

Very.

**BomberBoy:**

*sulk*

**Baseball+Sword:**

Aw, don't pout Hayato! Have a drink!

**BomberBoy:**

How the hell did you get a hold of so many drinks so fast?

**Baseball+Sword:**

? Ha ha what you talking about Hayato? This is a game so that means fake alcohol! It's probably juice!

**Asari:**

Ha ha I don't think he quite understands the situation.

**Reborn:**

Too bad. Let him drink as much as he wants.

**20YL Lambo:**

Reborn will you please stop shoving drinks at me? I can only drink so much.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, I think he's trying to get you drunk.

**20YL Lambo:**

?

**Reborn:**

Do not speak unless I tell you to.

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Ah…you just shot Bel-senpai.

**BomberBoy:**

*snort* He dead?

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi no one kills the Prince!

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

You're bleeding a lot.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Concerned little froggy?

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy:**

Not at all.

**Boss Rules:**

Boss and Squalo are throwing bottles at each other. Go boss!

**~BoyLover~:**

Still haven't learned your lesson Levi A Than?

**Alaude:**

Stop guzzling down so many drinks.

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm? Why not?

**Giotto Primo:**

I'm dead I can do whatever I want! You don't control me!

**Alaude:**

*glare* This is irritating.

**Reborn:**

He's hammered already. Who knew the Primo couldn't hold his alcohol.

**Alaude:**

I knew this was a bad idea. No I have to take care of him.

**Giotto Primo:**

You…you should be honored!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku (Someone suggested I do a different laugh…) boss is always so interesting when he's drunk.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, I wonder what the little Vongola will be like drunk…

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Shall we try?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu yes we shall.

**G.:**

He's not even here idiots.

**BomberBoy:**

H-Hey! Pineapples don't mess with JUUdaime!

**Reborn:**

That's two drunk.

**Giotto Primo:**

WHOSE drunkk?

**Giotto Primo:**

I' most certainly not.

**Alaude:**

Stop talking.

**Giotto Primo:**

SO MEAN!

**BomberBoy:**

He doesn not appreciate u 4 who u are.

**BomberBoy:**

Find ah better man!

**Alaude:**

I will kill you.

**Reborn:**

Hey don't break that table.

**Asari:**

Ha ha too late.

**Lampo:**

Did no one notice that the two Sun's are still drinking drink after drink?

**20YL Lambo:**

They're the last one's you would expect to be able to hold alcohol.

**Reborn:**

Who knew you could too.

**20YL Lambo:**

? Is that a problem?

**Reborn:**

No just drink more.

**Levi is unconscious due to a bottle hitting him on the head.**

**~BoyLover~:**

Oh that looked like it hurt~

**~BoyLover~:**

Poor Levi.

**Trash Hater signed in.**

**Snarky Sharkey signed in.**

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Voooii! Did that bottle hit him? !

**G.:**

Yes.

**Trash Hater:**

Good. I did the fucking world a favor.

**~BoyLover~:**

Wah! Why did you throw one at me? !

**Trash Hater:**

Isn't it fucking obvious? I'm trying to do another damn favor. Hold still trash.

**~BoyLover~:**

Noooooooo~

**Snarky Sharkey:**

I want to fucking kill you myself.

**Trash Hater: **

Stop running!

**~BoyLover~:**

No way!

**Giotto Primo hit ~BoyLover~ with a stool and knocked him unconscious.**

**G.:**

Whoa…

**Giotto Primo:**

I WIN!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, see? He is very interesting…

**Alaude:**

Look at him like that again and I'll kill you.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya so jealous.

**Alaude:**

*glare* Don't look at me like that either.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya he has to look at someone.

**Alaude:**

He can look at you for all I care.

**Alaude:**

*death glare* Don't you even touch him.

**Reborn:**

Keep drinking.

**20YL Lambo:**

I'm trying…

**Lampo:**

*sigh*

…

…

…

Tsuna, Hibari, and the once again unconscious Dino arrived at the illuminated building. Loud noises, shouts, and crashes just gave a hint of what was really going on inside.

Tsuna gulped and took a step back. Hibari glanced at him. "Come on herbivore." He ordered, jerking his head toward the building. Tsuna kept looking at his Cloud Guardian and the bar, eyes zooming back and forth.

"B-but…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna swallowed. "I-it sounds worse than a z-zoo in there…" He shuddered when a loud extreme shout resonated from the building and to him.

"YOU ARE AN EXTREME MAN!"

"I EXTREMELY AGREE! YOU ARE TOO RYOHEI-SAN!"

"CALL ME RYOHEI!"

"CALL ME EXTREME KNUCKLE!"

EXTREME!" They shouted at the same time, making twice the noise.

Tsuna winced and Hibari scowled slightly.

"S-see?"

Hibari let out a low almost inaudible sigh as he stared at the building. His phone vibrated at the same time Tsuna's did and the two knew what it was for. An invitation to the chat room. Hibari glanced at Tsuna who was staring at his pocket, afraid to even touch the phone, before pulling his out and looking at the message flashing across the screen.

**Reborn sent you an invite to VCR.**

**Reborn sent you a message.**

_**Reborn:**_

_Where are you?_

Hibari shifted, clutching his 'teacher's' shirt collar tighter so he didn't slip from his grip. With his free hand he wrote a reply.

_We are just outside the bar._

**Sent.**

He looked at Tsuna when he heard the herbivore finally take out his phone. Once again his phone vibrated.

_**Reborn:**_

_What's taking you so long? Come in._

Hibari scowled.

_It is the herbivore's fault._

**Sent.**

He stuffed his phone back in his pant pocket. Since he was going out, he didn't want to ruin his school uniform so he chose to just dress normally. Wearing a simple black and white striped shirt (his mother had bought it for him. She said he would look cute), a white jacket, and light grey jeans.

Tsuna had stupidly blurted out that he looked good, especially in white surprisingly. He was just wearing his favorite orange sweater and some white cargo shorts. Simple.

Hibari sighed loudly this time and yanked his hood over his head since the cold of night was nipping irritatingly at his ears. "So if you don't plan on going in, where are you going?"

Tsuna blinked before opening his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the noise of the door banging open, allowing more of the noise from inside to flow out more clearly.

The two teenagers stared at the tall somehow familiar figure striding toward them.

"Hiiiiee! Who are you?" Tsuna yelled once the person got closer to them He jumped behind Hibari, almost stomping on Dino. _'Sorry Dino…'_

Hibari barely glanced at him. Instead he looked at the figure, hearing the man snort loudly.

"Dame-Tsuna how do you not recognize your own tutor?"

"…Eh?" The brunette asked curiously, peeking from behind the protective wall that was Hibari. "Reborn?"

The figure nodded before he proceeded to drag both teens (and Dino who was still unconscious) to their doom.

Tsuna blinked and quickly covered his ears when the loud noise and bright light assaulted his senses. He looked around, seeing two unconscious and bloody figures that looked suspiciously like Lussuria and Levi. His eyes widened before he proceeded to observe everyone else. Bel was currently glomped stubbornly onto his 'little froggy' Fran, who had given up and trying to pry him off and instead chose to sit on one of the stools, sipping quietly on an alcoholic beverage.

Xanxus was sitting at a booth in the far corner, surrounded and half covered in empty bottles. The full ones were on the table along with his two guns and Squalo's sword (I really don't remember if it comes off, let's just say it does kay?). Squalo sat across from him and both were playing a game Tsuna had never seen before. They were both holding out bloody knuckles (that enough of a hint? That's the title of the game) and whacking each other's knuckles. Tsuna had no idea who was winning.

A man that looked like Yamamoto was talking to a scowling man that looked like Gokudera. Both were drinking but neither of them seemed drunk. Gokudera and Yamamoto on the other hand, were completely out of it. Tsuna watching with growing horror as Gokudera giggled about something, typed on his phone, before saying something to Yamamoto who grinned widely. The dynamite user grinned slyly before jumping out of his seat and jumping over booths, stepping on several others in the process. Yamamoto immediately shot up and chased him, being the athlete he was he should have been able to do it with ease but he was inebriated, so he ended up getting his foot caught and falling flat on his face. Gokudera turned to see what the noise was and ran into a wall. He stumbled back before cursing and throwing unlit dynamite at the wall that had just 'suddenly appeared.'

Hibari rolled his eyes.

The main source of yelling was coming from a single table; Tsuna instantly knew who was there. Ryohei and his look-a-like were chugging down drinks like there was no tomorrow. The amazing part was, they were only buzzed. They were still able to control themselves but at the rate they were drinking, Tsuna wondered how long they would hold up.

Tsuna quickly turned to look at the two 'pineapples'. Surprised and relived to find them sober and not causing any mischief for now. It was definitely suspicious but when Mukuro spotted him, a slow grin spread across his face though he made no move. Instead he said something to the first Mist, before laughing. The other smirked, glanced at him, and turned back to stare at a man who looked like Hibari only older and with blond (is it blond or silver?) hair.

The Hibari look-a-like sensed his gaze and stiffened, turning his head to snarl something at him. To which he only received a laugh. He turned back, jumping slightly when a man that looked much like him threw himself at the, what Tsuna assumed, first Cloud Guardian. Tsuna suspected that the man throwing himself was his relative. And his relative was apparently drunk already. The orange haired male looked at him for several moments before glancing at the impassive male he was clinging to. The plan Reborn had come up with came back to memory. So, he peeled himself away from his lover and grinned at Tsuna before launching himself at him.

"TSUNA!~"

"Wha-HIIIIIIEE!" Tsuna yelled, spotting the bigger man flying toward him. He instinctively grabbed onto something and yanked it in front of him with a surprising burst of strength.

When the impact happened, Tsuna was crushed to the floor, under three bodies. Thankfully he wasn't the one Giotto had collided with. He hazily opened his eyes, head swimming. He couldn't breathe. Panicking, he pushed with all his strength at the body on top of him.

The person apparently felt him pushing because they rolled off him with a dull thump.

Tsuna greedily took large gulps of much needed and appreciated air. He opened his eyes and turned to see who he had pulled in front of him.

Blue-grey eyes glared angrily at him.

...

...

**-A little scene I came up with. It has nothing to do with this story really. I just thought it'd be a funny idea.-**

"…Hibird is a daddy!" Tsuna yelled loudly, eyes wide with surprise.

Hibari stared at his bird quietly. He swore that he saw the yellow puff's eyes get slightly bigger but that wasn't likely. He turned slowly to see the small yellow birds that very much looked like Hibird jumping and flying around Tsuna, who was smiling and petting them.

"…You are taking responsibility right?" He asked looking back at the bird.

Hibird stared at him.

Hibari glared. "I taught you better. You are taking responsibility." He snapped.

Hibird chirped.

Hibari crossed his arms and snorted. "Serves you right. I told you to keep it to yourself."

Hibird chirped and flew onto his shoulder.

Hibari frowned and looked at him. Tsuna looked up, causing the small birds to look over as well. "Eh Kyouya what did he say?"

Hibari ignored him, engaging in a staring contest with his bird. "…I do 'keep it in my pants'." (Keep it in my pants is a sexual term kinda. It basically means no sex or in this case not a lot of it.)

Hibird chirped several times. Hibari glared at him.

"…Kyouya?"

"…Tsunayoshi cannot get pregnant."

"Hiiiiee!"

_Hibird translation: You do it everyday with Tsuna._

_

* * *

_A/N: Stupid little scene I know but I just couldn't get it off my mind. I'm horrible, I didn't check this one for mistakes either...

Next Chapter: Hibari's reaction! 1827 love! Alaude jealous! (Definitely some Alaude X Giotto love). Giotto clinging to Tsuna! (I guess some Gx27, not too much though). Reborn finally gets 20YL Lambo drunk? (R x L). Pineapple plan gets set in action! The EXTREME CHALLENGE result! Dino finally reawakens! Basil comes back on the chat! G. and Reborn fight! (I won't write it because my weakness is writing fight scenes).

If you review you get one of Hibird's babies?

**Hibari: **Damn herbivore, who gave you permission to do such a thing?

**Baka-Waka: **...Hibird...

**Hibird:** Chirp!

**Hibari: ***glare* Responsibility.

**Baka-Waka: **...What would you do if Tsuna got preggos?

**Hibari: **...Tsunayoshi cannot get pregnant.

**Tsuna:** I think we've established that point... *sweat drop*

**Baka-Waka: **Ha ha Hibari sounds depressed! Don't worry, Tsuna might magically pop out your baby one day.

**Tsuna: **HIIIIIEEE!

(Don't worry, that was probably my last time doing something like that.)**  
**


	8. Bar Part 4: Jealousy and Drunk Primo

Ah ha, I hit my head on the coffee table today and got the urge to update this.

I appreciate all your reviews, favs, etc. And, I LOVE YOU ALL!

And I have to say, I lied. There won't be very much love in this chapter (in fact I don't think there is any at all...) like I said last chapter... But you gotta gimme a break, I don't plan stories out. I just get an idea and write the chapter around it as I go. So I definitely don't plan ahead. But I swear next chapter will have some love in it, and it will maybe be more interesting and funny? I don't even know yet.

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi. (Any ideas for others that ya want? I might not necessarily put them in, just to let you know, sorry ^^')

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**Warnings: **Violent-ness, crack, and OOC (mostly Giotto for this chapter ^^)

* * *

"…Hiiiiee! I am so sorry Hibari-san! He was just flying and I didn't know what else to do-"

"So you use me as a shield?" Hibari growled, standing slowly.

Tsuna stared at him for a brief moment, trying to think of something brilliant to say. "…Whaaat?" He asked like he couldn't believe Hibari was even thinking of such a thing. The tenth boss of the Vongola shook his head, "No. Nononononono, _never._ I…thought he was coming after you." He finished, proud of himself for coming up with such a brilliant -

He fell back when a tonfa hit collided with his skull. Hibari snorted, picked up the thrown tonfa, and walked over to the bar, snatching a random drink off the counter. Tsuna vaguely felt two arms wrap him and a larger warm body press against his own. He looked down to see his grandfather nuzzling into his side.

"Er, Giotto-san –"

"Call meh Giotto." The older of the two mumbled, nuzzling closer.

Tsuna jumped when there was a loud crash immediately followed by a loud shout by none other than Ryohei himself.

"I EXTREMELY WINNNNN!" The tenth Sun Guardian declared as he jumped out of his seat and flipped the table over, causing it to land on Knuckle who was just laying there looking like he had no idea where he was. Ryohei stumbled backwards and tripped on his own chair. He fell to the ground, looking like an idiot in the process. "Extreme!" He yelled though it was muffled since his face was pressed into the floor.

Tsuna winced when Knuckle and Ryohei started a whole new competition. A shouting contest. However no one had the slightest clue about what they were shouting, Tsuna was sure they didn't even know themselves. So everyone just assumed they were shouting 'extreme' over and over, getting louder each time.

"Kufufufu, hello little Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro chuckled, sliding over to him and towering over his smaller frame on the floor.

Tsuna frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He cupped one of his ears (one of his hands was being restrained by Giotto) and shook his head slightly. "I can't hear you! What did you say?" He shouted, trying to be heard over the two Sun's yelling.

"I said hello little Tsunayoshi-kun!" The pineapple yelled slightly, leaning forward a bit closer to his supposed boss.

Hibari apparently decided that it was a good time to attack the Mist Guardian. He walked over to where Mukuro was leaning over and Tsuna was sitting with his older look-a-like clinging onto him, and lifted his leg, laying his shoe flat against Mukuro's behind. He gave a harsh shove before the other could react and watched as his brilliant plan fell into action (literally).

Tsuna only had time to widen his eyes before Mukuro crashed on top of him, knocking the air out of him.

Reborn finally decided it was time to intervene. He cocked his Leon-gun at the two Sun Guardians and fired at their heads, purposely missing by mere inches. They stopped yelling immediately, looking towards the one that fired with confused eyes. Ryohei stood and swayed before letting gravity win against him. He fell on top of Knuckle with a loud huff.

"EXTREME FALL!" Knuckle yelled, somewhat breathlessly.

"Shut up. If any of you are going to talk, do it on the chat." Reborn ordered sternly, briefly glancing at his student, who was _still _being crushed by his Mist Guardian. The Arcobaleno rolled his eyes before turning back to his prey whom he was still trying (and failing) to get drunk.

The older Lambo caught his gaze and quickly turned back to his drink, gulping it down with amazing speed.

Reborn decided that he needed to come up with a plan to get him drunk… He glanced over at the people left in the room that were still eligible to function somewhat correctly.

Dame-Tsuna was definitely eligible, he hadn't had a drink of alcohol yet so he worked perfectly fine. Hibari was also eligible since he was actually drinking water (Reborn had no idea why a glass of _water_ was in a bar, of all places), he seemed like a hard person to get drunk just like 20YL Lambo apparently was. Mukuro and Daemon Spade were in; they weren't drunk yet since they chose to mess with people instead of actually drink. Belphegor and Fran…he wasn't sure if they were sober or not but they seemed to be working correctly. Alaude was definitely sober but probably not for long with the way he was glaring at Giotto and chugging down drinks. Asari was sober, along with G. (which reminded him that he needed to beat the first Storm Guardian down). He could always beat Dino awake (which made no sense whatsoever to anyone but him and most likely the two Clouds). Lampo was in. Squalo and Xanxus…weren't unconscious and they were talking (more like shouting) at each other which was nothing new so they were in. The two Sun's were still conscious though drunk to the max so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to let them join, but Reborn didn't necessarily care about them getting alcohol poisoning so they were in. Gokudera and Yamamoto were in, even though they couldn't run or think properly. Basically everyone was in that was conscious, that included the very drunk Vongola Primo (who was making an idiot of himself, clinging to Tsuna like that, not that anyone cared, they were all most likely going to make an idiot of themselves at least one time tonight).

"Everyone, get on the chat." He ordered loud enough for everyone to hear.

**~BoyLover~ and BossRules were disconnected.**

**Tsuna signed in.**

**Hibari signed in.**

**Snarky Sharkey signed in.**

**Trash Hater signed in.**

**Ryohei signed in.**

**Knuckle signed in.**

**Basil: **

Ah! Thou art on! (I'm going to give up writing like that.)

**Tsuna:**

Basil-kun! What are you doing on?

**Basil:**

Iemitsu-dono told me about this Chat Room.

**Tsuna:**

Dad?

**Reborn:**

Good.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! What do you mean good? Basil-kun chose the worst time to come on…

**Trash Hater:**

Who the fuck are you?

**Snarky Sharkey:**

VOOII! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

**Basil:**

?

**Basil:**

*gasp* That shark!

**Tsuna:**

*sweat drop* Err…

**Hibari:**

Hn, stupid herbivores.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* I didn't know carnivores drank water instead of alcohol.

**Alaude:**

Hmph. And you call yourself the Cloud Guardian.

**Hibari:**

*glare* I don't want to be a guardian, old geezer.

**Alaude:**

*glare* What did you call me?

**Tsuna:**

So hostile…

**Giotto Primo:**

Tsuna is right! PEACE AND LOVE! NOT HATE!

**Reborn:**

You sound like a hippie.

**Giotto Primo:**

Wassat?

**Tsuna:**

Erm, Giotto-san –

**Giotto Primo:**

GIOTTO!

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIEE! OK!

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**Knuckle:**

EXTEME!

**Lampo:**

That's not how you spell it…

**20YL Lambo:**

Can't you get a spell corrector on this Reborn?

**Reborn:**

Can't you drink faster?

**20YL Lambo:**

I can't, I'm already trying my hardest…

**Reborn:**

Then no.

**Tsuna:**

Giotto, can I have my arm back? It's kind of hard to write…

**Giotto Primo:**

If you gimme a kiss. *puckers lips*

**Tsuna:**

*blush* HIIIIEEE? !

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**Giotto Primo:**

OUCH!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Hibari-san!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, how violent Kyouya-kun.

**Hibari:**

Shut up stupid herbivores.

**Alaude:**

You think I'm going to let you get away with that?

**Hibari:**

Want a piece of me?

**~BoyLover~ is conscious.**

**~BoyLover~:**

Gay love and sex!~

**Alaude:**

What?

**Trash Hater:**

You're still alive trash?

**Giotto Primo:**

OMG, he's a zombie!

**Tsuna:**

*sweat drop*

**Asari:**

Ha ha, never seen Giotto like this.

**G.:**

Of course, Giotto-sama is a kind, graceful-

**Giotto Primo:**

DIE ZOMBIE! *throws chair*

**~BoyLover~:**

Teehee, missed me~

**Pr!nce's Fr0ggy changed username to +Fran+.**

**+Fran+:**

It hit Levi.

**~BoyLover~:**

Oh my, he's bleeding quite a bit.

**+Fran+:**

So are you. And fake prince here.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, the prince loves alcohol.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn will you please stop Giotto from chasing Lussuria with a stool? Oh now he's taking out his gloves…

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIEE! WAIT!

**Hibari:**

You, stupid pineapple bastard.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, me?

**Hibari:**

No, the other one.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, yes Kyouya-kun?

**Hibari:**

*glare* Get off of the herbivore.

**Alaude:**

*smirk* Jealous?

**Reborn:**

You can't say anything.

**20YL Lambo:**

He's right. You were jealous just a few moments ago.

**Alaude:**

Did anyone ask you? No I didn't think so.

**Reborn:**

Keep drinking.

**20YL Lambo:**

*sigh*

**Lampo:**

I feel for you. Cheers.

**20YL Lambo:**

For what?

**Lampo:**

I don't know. Just drink.

**G.:**

You're starting to sound like the kid.

**Reborn:**

*glare* I am not a kid.

**G.:**

Just because you look older doesn't mean you aren't a kid.

**Baseball+Sword changed username to Hayato Lover!.**

**Hayato Lover!:**

Wasssup every1?

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Yamamoto?

**Bomber Boy:**

Juuudddaaiiimmmeee!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Wait Gokudera-kun don't - !

**Hibari:**

Typing it on this instead of saying out loud is not going to help you herbivore.

**Reborn:**

This could be good training. I've never seen him type so fast.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya he may have set a record.

**Tsuna:**

*being smooshed* You…all aren't…helping!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, my my Tsunayoshi-kun the men are just throwing themselves at you tonight aren't they?

**G.:**

You 'fell' for him.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, thanks to Kyouya-kun.

**Hibari:**

*glare* Shut up before I bite you to death.

**Giotto Primo:**

ZOMBIES RUN FAST!

**~BoyLover~:**

Kyaaa! I'm not a zombie!~

**Hibari:**

*twitch*

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Did he just say…?

**Reborn:**

*reaches for gun*

**Trash Hater:**

I'm going to fucking kill that fucking piece of trash. *aiming guns*

**Snarky Sharkey:**

VOOOIII! I'll fucking kill him first!

**Alaude:**

*super glare* Not if I kill him first.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, I would kill him but I am being squished by a HEAVY terrorist.

**Bomber Boy:**

ARE U TALKING BOUT ME BASTARD!

**Tsuna:**

*sweat drop* G-guys…

**Bomber Boy:**

JUUDAIME! I AM NOT FAT! OR A TERRORIST!

**Tsuna:**

Ah ok…

**Asari:**

Ha ha, did that guy say 'kya'? Don't only girls say that?

**~BoyLover~:**

Yes but sadly I am a teenage girl trapped in a man's body~

**G.:**

…Bastard deserves to die. Kill him.

**~BoyLover~:**

Kya!

**Hibari:**

*throws tonfa*

**Reborn:**

*shoots*

**Xanxus:**

*shoots*

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*slices*

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, are we killing gay man? *throws knives*

**Giotto Primo:**

DIE ZOMBIE! *throws stool*

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku. *throws bottles*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu. *trips Lussuria*

**G.:**

*Throws dynamite* (He borrowed it from Gokudera?)

**K.O!**

**~BoyLover~ is unconscious or dead.**

**Trash Hater:**

Good.

**Reborn:**

Agreed.

**Tsuna:**

…S-so much blood…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll make you forget all about this…*leans forward*

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**Bomber Boy:**

WHOA!

**Hayato Lover:**

I'll catch you Hayato!

**Bomber Boy:**

WAH!

**Hayato Lover:**

*grin* See? I caught you!

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Yamamoto.

**Hayato Lover:**

?

**Reborn:**

Baseball. (A/N: I could not for the life of me remember what they said to get Yamamoto to throw something so I just put baseball -_-')

**Hayato Lover:**

*serious face*

**Tsuna:**

H-huh? YAMAMOTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH GOKUDERA-KUN? HE'S NOT A BASEBALL!

**Tsuna:**

WAH! DON'T THROW HIM!

**Hibari:**

*snort* Too late.

**Bomber Boy flew through the wall.**

**Tsuna:**

Oh my god…

**Reborn:**

Oh calm down, I'm sure he's still alive.

**Hayato Lover:**

Eh? *gasp* Hayato!

**Alaude:**

Nice one kid.

**Reborn:**

Hn. Are all of you blind?

**Giotto Primo:**

I wanna fly too!

**Hibari:**

I can throw you off a building.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Hibari-san!

**Giotto Primo:**

YOSH! LET'S DO IT!

**Hibari:**

*smirk* Ok, come here.

**Alaude:**

*glare* I don't think so.

**Hibari:**

Oh? He wants to go though.

**Giotto Primo:**

Lemme go!

**Reborn:**

*sigh* They're the kids…

**20YL Lambo:**

Yes well -

**Reborn:**

No one asked you to talk. Keep drinking.

**Lampo:**

How mean.

**20YL Lambo:**

*baffled* Y-You're not the boss of me!

**Reborn:**

Oh really?

**20YL Lambo:**

Y-yes…

**Lampo:**

Don't doubt yourself.

**20YL Lambo:**

I can't help it! The way he talks makes anyone doubt themselves…

**Lampo:**

I feel sorry for his lover.

**20YL Lambo:**

*grumble* Me too. God bless them.

**Reborn:**

*smirks and pulls hat over eyes*

**Basil:**

I do not get what is going on…

**Reborn:**

Oh. Forgot you were on.

**Asari:**

Ha ha, poor guy!

**G.:**

I forgot you were on too.

**Asari:**

Ehhhhhhh? Really?

**G.:**

Yes.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, Kyouya-kun I hate to tell you this but trying to pull me off Tsunayoshi-kun is not going to work.

**Hibari:**

Oh really?

**Giotto Primo:**

Hey! Make me fly!

**Alaude:**

*glare* I said no.

**Hibari:**

*snort* You sound like his mother.

**Giotto Primo:**

My mother is a man? ! And my lover…OMFG…

**Alaude:**

*face palms* NO I am not your mother.

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh thank god!

**Tsuna:**

Mukuro…I can't breathe…

**Hibari:**

Get off of him.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, make me - !

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, right in the little pineapples. (You know the blueberries, dingle berries, whatever you want to call them. The _crotch _area if you catch my drift…)

**Reborn:**

Right in the crotch. Good job.

**Hibari:**

*smirk*

**G.:**

*laugh* Bet that hurt!

**Asari: **

*wince*

**Giotto Primo:**

That looked like fun! I wanna do it too! (He means kick him in the crotch.)

**Alaude:**

It's just one thing after the other with you isn't it?

**Tsuna:**

WAIT GIOTTO DON'T!

**Hibari:**

Why do you keep typing it instead of saying it? It's obviously not helping herbivore.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Ku…fufu…fu…I'll get…off…

**Giotto Primo:**

Lemme go! I wanna do it too!

**Alaude:**

*sigh*

**Hibari:**

Hn. Serves you right pineapple herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Erm…thank you Hibari-san but…

**Hibari:**

*glare* Finish that and I'll bite you to death.

**Reborn:**

Yeah Dame-Tsuna, he was just making sure the reproduction of pineapples won't happen anymore.

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**+Fran+:**

Ah. He keeps flipping tables.

**Hayato Lover:**

Hayato! You're alive!

**Bomber Boy:**

Flying through a wall…will not stop me…from helping Juudaime…

**Reborn:**

That might have knocked him sober.

**20YL Lambo:**

Is that even possible?

**Basil:**

I do not know what is going on. I will come on some other time.

**Reborn:**

Try tomorrow.

**Basil:**

Yes Reborn-dono.

**Tsuna:**

Ah, bye Basil-kun.

**Basil:**

Goodbye Tsuna-dono.

**Basil signed out.**

**Bomber Boy: **

GAH! Don't touch me there baseball idiot!

**Hayato Lover:**

*smile* I was jus checkin if you're ok…

**Bomber Boy: **

*blush* S-stop! And why the hell is your name like that? !

**Hayato Lover:**

Cause I am a Hayato lover *proud*

**Bomber Boy:**

*smacks* Change it idiot!

**Hayato Lover changed username to Baseball Idiot.**

**Baseball Idiot:**

Wah…

**Tsuna:**

G-Gokuder-kun that's…

**Bomber Boy:**

I am so sorry that I threw myself at you Juudaime! I will set myself on fire –

**Tsuna:**

*horrified* Wh-what? ! No I don't want you to – PUT DOWN THAT LIGHTER!

**Hibari:**

I say let him do it. It will be one less herbivore.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufu…fuuu…

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya are you ok?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Fuuu…this is nothing…

**Hibari:**

*snort* He won't die. He's harder to kill than a cockroach.

**Giotto Primo:**

*squeak* BUGS? ! WHERE? !

**Tsuna: **

Hiiiiee! There are bugs here! ?

**Reborn: **

No idiots.

**G./Bomber Boy:**

Don't call Giotto-sama/Juudaime an idiot!

**Knuckle/Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**Alaude/Hibari:**

Annoying.

**Asari/Baseball Idiot:**

Ah ha ha ha!

**Lampo/20YL Lambo:**

Weird.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, how odd.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya…oya…indeed…

**Giotto Primo/Tsuna:**

WHOA/Hiiiiee this is weird!

…

…

**Reborn:**

Hm.

**+Fran+:**

I feel left out.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi. Then come here little froggy, the Prince will make you feel _very _good.

**+Fran+:**

No thanks fake prince.

**D-I-N-O finally is conscious.**

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

My head hurts…

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

Finally awake idiot?

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah? What?

**Reborn:**

*rolls eyes*

**Tsuna:**

Dino! Are you ok?

**D-I-N-O:**

*touched* Little bro…Thank you for caring about me!

**Tsuna:**

Ah well I need to talk to you about the first kiss thing –

**Hibari:**

Let's just forget about that herbivore. *glare*

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! OK!

**Reborn:**

Alright, G. you ready to fight?

**G.:**

Huh?

**Reborn:**

Our fight. Did you already forget?

**G.: **

Oh right. Bring it on!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku I've got 50 on the kid.

**Alaude:**

Hn. So do I.

**Hibari:**

I'm in. 50 on the baby.

**Tsuna:**

How does it work if you all win…?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*pats Tsuna's head* Little Tsunayoshi-kun, don't worry about it. You've obviously never gambled before.

**Tsuna:**

Wha?

**D-I-N-O:**

The tonfa indent on my head is worse now…

**Hibari:**

*smirk*

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME FIGHT!

**Knuckle:**

EXTREME!

**20YL Lambo:**

Reborn whipped out his gun right away.

**Lampo:**

That guy has no chance now.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn doesn't fight fairly.

**Hibari:**

Having a gun is not considered 'unfair' in a fight, herbivore.

**Alaude:**

A weapon is a weapon.

**Trash Hater:**

It doesn't fucking matter what kind of weapon it is.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

You should fucking know this.

**Tsuna:**

*sweat drop* S-sorry…

**Giotto Primo:**

Oooo lookie what I found!

**Tsuna:**

Um, that's a can…

**Alaude:**

Of beer. It fell to the ground and got shaken up so don't open –

**Hibari:**

*snort*

**Asari:**

Ha ha ha, nice one Giotto!

**Giotto Primo:**

…WOW! ALL THAT CAME FROM THIS LITTLE THING? !

**Tsuna:**

A _can._

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Ah you all missed it. G. is getting beat.

**Alaude:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Er, Reborn should stop. He isn't even moving anymore.

**Reborn:**

*refreshed* There. Problem solved.

**G.:**

…You…win…

**Reborn:**

Hmph, of course.

**20YL Lambo:**

Good job I guess.

**Reborn:**

You're still not drunk?

**20YL:**

I guess not.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn why do you want him drunk so bad?

**Reborn:**

None of your business Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

Alright, I have something for us all to do. Since Giotto found where all the beer cans are stashed, we're going to need a lot of them so I hope you all can drink beer. If not, then too bad, you will anyway.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn…

**Hibari:**

Get on with it baby.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, looks like I will be the one to point this out. Kyouya-kun, it sounds like you're using an endearment for the kid. Especially now that he's grown up.

**Hibari:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

Er…

**Tsuna:**

It kinda does Hibari-san…

**Reborn:**

*glare* You two, shut up. No one cares.

**Tsuna:**

Sorry…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu…

**Reborn:**

As I was saying, we are going to play some games.

**Giotto Primo:**

Oooo, is it a board game?

**Reborn:**

No –

**Giotto Primo:**

I _love _Monopoly.

**Reborn:**

I don't care. *glare*

**Alaude:**

*sigh*

**Tsuna:**

Um, what kind of games Reborn?

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Drinking games.

* * *

A/N: Gokudera got knocked sober!

I kept seeing the number 69 everywhere today so I took it as a sign to write Mukuro a bit more. XD

Next Chapter!: 1827 love! A x G love! As much love as Xanxus and Squalo can get! 8059 love! G. x Asari love! (perhaps). Mukuro tries to make a move on Tsuna? ! What does Hibari do? DRUNKNESS!

Preview of next chapter (probably):

**Reborn: **

This game is called Russian Roulette.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Are you serious? !

**Reborn:**

Yes. Now what you do is get several cans of beers, have one person shake one up then have them mix all the cans up with no one looking. What happens is you each choose one and the person who mixed them up gets the last can. You all open the cans and person that get the beer that explodes on them is out, just like the real Russian Roulette without the chances of dying. The ones that don't have the exploding beer have to drink all of their beer and the games continues, eliminating one person at a time.

**Hibari:**

Hn. Bring it on.


	9. Bar Part 5: Baseball and Jejemon

Sorry everyone...I'm such a big fat liar it's not even funny. But as a reward this one is a little bit longer I think...Probably not though. I don't like it very much though, it's not very funny in my opinion. And it certainly didn't turn out the way I thought it would, I was planning on doing 4 games and putting 2 in each chapter but I only got to one in this chapter (they barely even played). Also, there isn't a whole lot of love between Hibari and Tsuna _yet. _I promise I'll get to it though ok? (My promises probably don't mean anything to you but I'll do it anyway.) Sorry in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I skimmed this one.

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**Warnings:** Crack, OOC, Alcohol, Sexual References, Boy Love. Don't read this chapter if you are tired or in the dark (how do you even do that?). Some parts may involve extra thinking and deciphering, and may strain your eyes. If you want, just skip over the parts, it doesn't make much of a difference.

_**

* * *

Tsuna:**_

_Um, what kind of games Reborn?_

_**Reborn:**_

_*smirk* Drinking games._

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

Don't shout. You saw that coming.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, sounds interesting.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, I agree.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, the Prince will show you peasants.

**Giotto Primo:**

I WANNA PLAY!

**Alaude:**

*glare* No need to shout.

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. (A/N: I'm sorry to those of you that don't know what that means. For those of you that do, kudos.)

**Alaude:**

What?

**Hibari:**

*smirk*

**Alaude:**

What are you smirking for brat? I'll wipe that look off your face.

**Hibari:**

*glare* Try it.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! N-no fighting!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, don't jump between them Tsunayoshi-kun.

**Tsuna:**

Oh thank you Mukuro…

**Hibari:**

*glare* Move that hand down any further and you're losing it.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu. So violent Kyouya-kun.

**Tsuna:**

Er Mukuro, please move your hand.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Why little Tsunayoshi-kun?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*hurt look* Do you not like me?

**Tsuna:**

H-huh? N-no!

**Tsuna:**

It's not like that!

**Reborn:**

Fell right in to the trap. Idiot.

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**Reborn:**

What do you plan to do Hibari?

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**20YL Lambo:**

That wasn't really an answer…

**Reborn:**

Keep. Drinking.

**20YL Lambo:**

Wah!

**Lampo:**

That's dangerous. You shouldn't force a drink down someone's throat.

**Lampo:**

They could choke.

**Reborn:**

I think I'll take my chances.

**20YL Lambo:**

What? !

**Reborn:**

Keep drinking.

**Tsuna:**

Mukuro, it's not that I don't like you –

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu you hear that Kyouya-kun?

**Reborn:**

He's not listening to you.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, where did he go?

**Reborn:**

He went outside for a minute. With Alaude and Giotto.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

What an odd threesome. What are they doing?

**Reborn:**

I doubt they're doing what you're thinking.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

*perverted smile* Why not? Everyone has urges.

**Reborn:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Er, Mukuro…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Hm?

**Tsuna:**

HAND. Please.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oh I am sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. It really does have a mind of its own.

**Tsuna:**

Yeah…

**D-I-N-O:**

Stop molesting my lil bro!

**Tsuna:**

WHOA!

**Reborn:**

I doubt throwing him around is helping idiot.

**D-I-N-O:**

OH MY GOD! I ACCIDENTLY LET HIM GO!

**Reborn:**

Hn.

**20YL Lambo:**

I would help but…

**Reborn:**

*scowl*

**20YL Lambo:**

Got it. Drinking.

**Lampo:**

*sigh*

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME! I'LL CATCH YOU SAWADA!

**Knuckle:**

THE ROOOM IS EXTREMELY SSPPIINNIINNGG!

**+Fran+:**

Sawada-san is still flying through the air.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, it will be fine. Peasants always land on their feet.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

You mean cats fucker.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, the Prince knows what he is talking about sharkey peasant.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

VOOOOIII! WHAT DID YOU SAY! ?

**Trash Hater:**

When are we going to play these 'games'? I want to leave soon.

**Reborn:**

After Tsuna lands I'll explain.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! How am I still not falling! ?

**Lampo:**

I want to know how he is writing this and flying through the air at the same time.

**20YL Lambo:**

It's a mystery.

**Reborn:**

*glare*

**20YL:**

*sigh* I'm drinking jeez…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, I'll save you Tsunayoshi-kun.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Too late.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Tsuna:**

Hibari…san….?

**Hibari:**

*glare* Hn.

**Giotto Primo:**

Tsuna!

**Tsuna:**

Ouch…

**Alaude:**

You catch him only to drop him a moment later. Waste of effort.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

What were you three doing?

**Alaude:**

*smirk* Wouldn't you like to know?

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya is that all you're going to say?

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Um…th-thank you Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

…

**Giotto Primo:**

YOSH! LET'S PLAY SOME GAMES!

**Reborn:**

I want to know what you three were doing outside.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, me too.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, I also wish to know.

**Hibari:**

*glare* Who cares?

**Alaude:**

Are we going to do this or not?

**Giotto Primo:**

GAMES!

**Tsuna:**

Eh? What happened?

**Hibari:**

*glare* Nothing herbivore.

**Bomber Boy:**

Don't glare at Juudaime!

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ah ha ha, I want to play some games.

**Asari:**

Ha ha, I think I did a good job fixing up G.

**G.:**

*sulking*

**Reborn:**

Alright. I'll forget about it for now.

**Hibari:**

*snort*

**Alaude:**

We don't plan on telling you.

**Giotto Primo:**

It's a seeeeecret~~~~

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* We'll see. The first game of the night is called Baseball.

**Tsuna:**

Ehhhh?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha ha! Sounds funnnn! I wanta play!

**Bomber Boy:**

Tch. Of course you do.

**Reborn: **

First we need four shot glasses, beer, a quarter, and two teams of people.

**Tsuna:**

B-beer? I don't want to drink…

**Reborn:**

Too bad. Everyone is.

**Reborn:**

Captains will be me and Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

EHHHH! ?

**Giotto Primo:**

Ooooo! Pick me! Pick me! TSUNA!

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna go first.

**Tsuna:**

Um…

**Giotto Primo:**

Psst! Tsuna! ME!

**Tsuna:**

Ah, Giotto…

**Giotto Primo:**

Yay!

**Reborn:**

Lambo.

**20YL Lambo:**

Eh?

**Reborn:**

Come here. You're on my team.

**20YL Lambo:**

Ok…

**Reborn:**

Put down the drink.

**20YL Lambo:**

But you –

**Reborn:**

Just be quiet and come here.

**20YL Lambo:**

*grumble*

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna, your turn.

**Tsuna:**

Um…

**Tsuna:**

Oh, Yamamoto!

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha ha, right on!

**Reborn:**

Alaude.

**Alaude:**

*grunt*

**Giotto Primo:**

HA! IT'S ON LOVE!

**Alaude:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

My turn?

**Reborn:**

Yes.

**Tsuna:**

Er…Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

*scowl*

**Reborn:**

*smirk* I've taught you well Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

*brighten* Does this mean I did something right?

**Reborn:**

Pineapple I.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya me?

**Reborn:**

Yes you. Get over here.

**Tsuna:**

Don't ignore my question!

**Reborn:**

Your turn Dame-Tsuna.

**Bomber Boy:**

*sad* Juudaime…

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Tsuna:**

Oh my god! I am so sorry Gokudera-kun! I choose you!

**Bomber Boy:**

*touched* Th-thank you Juudaime!

**Hibari:**

This is annoying. Stupid herbivores.

**Bomber Boy:**

Oi! Don't smack me on the head bastard!

**Reborn:**

Xanxus.

**Trash Hater:**

Let's get this over with.

**Tsuna:**

Ah…Squalo!

**Snarky Sharkey: **

*glare* I'm going to kick your ass.

**Trash Hater:**

*glare* You wish.

**Reborn:**

Lampo.

**Lampo:**

Eh? Me?

**Lampo:**

I didn't think I would get picked.

**Reborn:**

Well you did.

**Tsuna:**

…Mukuro…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, don't sound so depressed Tsunayoshi-kun. I will make sure you win.

**Bomber Boy:**

Don't touch Juudaime!

**Reborn:**

Asari.

**Asari:**

Ha ha ha, I'll try my best.

**Tsuna:**

G.

**G.:**

You're going down kid.

**Reborn:**

I've already beaten you.

**G.:**

*glare*

**Reborn:**

Frog kid.

**+Fran+:**

Yay.

**Tsuna:**

Er, Dino.

**D-I-N-O:**

HA HA! I won't let you down lil bro!

**Reborn:**

Knife freak.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, it's Prince. But I'll let it slide this time.

**Tsuna:**

Uh…

**Ryohei:**

PICK ME TO THE EXTREME!

**Knuckle:**

EXTREMELY FALLING!

**Tsuna:**

Onii-san…

**Ryohei:**

LET'S DO THIS SAWADA! HIBARI! OCTOPUS-HEAD! PINEAPPLE MAN! PINK HAIR MAN! YAMAMOTO! SHARK! DINOSAUR! MAN THAT LOOKS LIKE SAWADA!

**G.:**

IT'S _RED_!

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Who are you calling a shark, fucker?

**Bomber Boy:**

Stupid Lawn-Head.

**D-I-N-O:**

Dinosaur? I like it!

**Hibari:**

*super glare* Stupid stupid herbivores.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*twitch* What a loud, obnoxious man.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Yes senpai!

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME CIRCLE TIME!

**Tsuna:**

Wha – NO!

**Bomber Boy:**

I don't think so Lawn-Head. Only if Juudaime wants to.

**Hibari:**

*glare* No. Way.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, you cannot touch me.

**G.:**

What the hell? I'm not doing something so immature.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Touch me and you lose a limb, fucker.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Let's do it senpai!

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**Tsuna:**

Wait!

**Hibari:**

*growl* Herbivore –

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Don't touch me fucker!

**Giotto:**

THIS LOOKS LIKE FUN!

**Ryohei/Baseball Idiot:**

TEAM AWESOME! FIGHT…!

**Tsuna:**

Oh…

**Giotto:**

OH!

**Bomber Boy:**

Oh.

**D-I-N-O:**

Wait…oh! I get it! OH!

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

…

**G.:**

This is stupid. You're all stupid.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Fuckers.

**Ryohei:**

THAT WAS EXTREMELY PATHETIC!

**Alaude:**

*snort* Team awesome?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha, should we do it again?

**Bomber Boy:**

Stop leaning on me idiot!

**Reborn:**

*smirk* He's drunk.

**Tsuna:**

NO! We don't need to do it again…

**Giotto Primo:**

I think we should!

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*snort* Fuck no.

**Trash Hater:**

*smirk* Why? Are you chicken?

**Snarky Sharkey:**

VOOOOII! What the fuck did you say! ?

**G.:**

I am not doing it again.

**Asari:**

Ah ha ha, why not?

**G.:**

*glare* Because it's stupid and immature.

**Reborn:**

I think you're all just too scared to do it.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, if you think we're going to fall for that –

**Snarky Sharkey/G.:**

DO IT AGAIN!

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**Tsuna:**

WAH! GIOTTO! DON'T JUMP ON HIBARI-SAN LIKE THAT!

**Hibari:**

Touch me and I'll bite you to -

**Giotto Primo:**

Quick! Before I lose my grip on Tsuna and Hibari!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, stay away from – oof!

**Ryohei/Baseball Idiot:**

TEAM AWESOME! FIGHT…!

**Giotto Primo:**

OHHHH!

**G.:**

OH!

**Tsuna:**

Oh…

**Bomber Boy:**

*grumble* Oh.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

FUCK OH!

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha, OH!

**Hibari:**

Stupid herbivores, if you're going to do it then do it right.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya I agree.

**Bomber Boy:**

Well if you two bastards know how to do it, why don't you show us?

**Hibari:**

Hn. I think not.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, never in all my lives.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Your team doesn't stand a chance against us Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Don't underestimate us!

**Hibari: **

*glare*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya are you doubting our skills?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, of course not. Show us what you've got.

**Alaude:**

*snort* You all don't stand a chance.

**Giotto Primo:**

I'LL SHOW YOU!

**Giotto Primo:**

FIGHT OH! FIGHT OH! FIGHT OH!

**Reborn:**

*smirk*

**Tsuna:**

Reborn…we don't know how to play…

**Baseball Idiot:**

I know how ta play baseball!

**Reborn:**

We're not playing that kind of baseball.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Bomber Boy:**

So now baseball idiot is useless. Great.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, he's drunk. What did you expect him to do?

**Reborn:**

Alright let me explain.

**Reborn:**

First we need to set everything up. Asari, set up the four shot glasses in a row, going away from the firstbase.

**Asari:**

On it!

**Tsuna:**

This is an easy game right? I'm not too good at understanding instructions…

**Reborn:**

Hn. I'm sure you will make it harder than it really is.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Asari:**

Done!

**Giotto Primo:**

Good job!

**Reborn:**

Ok. This is how it works. Each player on one team takes turns shooting the quarter at the shot glasses. The first glass represents a single, the second a double, the third a triple, and the last a home run. Three strikes, when you miss all of the shot glasses, and you're out, just like regular baseball. Get a strike and that person has to drink a shot. If they get three strikes, the whole team has to drink four shots each.

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIEE! SERIOUSLY! ?

**Reborn:**

Seriously. This is how the drinking works: First, of course, we fill the shot glasses with beer. If a player makes the quarter into a shot glass, in other words gets a hit, they must drink the contents of the shot glasses in front of the one they made. For example, if they get a single, they must drink the remaining three shot glasses of beer. If they get a home run (get the quarter in the last shot glass), they don't have to drink any. If the shooter gets an out (strikeout) the team must drink four shots each. The opposite team must drink for every run the other team scores.

(A/N: Ok I changed the rules around a bit because the ones I found on the internet were a bit iffy. So I'll try to explain to you in simpler terms. There are four shot glasses: first base, second base, third base, and then home run. They are lined up in a row; going in that order (they aren't in a diamond like baseball). The glasses are all separated quite a bit to make it more challenging (and shot glasses are pretty small). The person 'batting' (shooting the quarter) can go for whatever glass they want, home run glass being the furthest away. If they only get it in the first glass, they have to drink the other three glasses. Second, the other two. Third, the last glass. The last glass (home run) they don't have to drink anything, the other team has to drink four shots each. If the person shooting gets a strike, they have to drink a shot. If they get three strikes, the whole team has to drink four shots each. Then the next team is up.)

**Tsuna:**

I don't get it…

**Reborn:**

Of course not.

**Reborn:**

Just learn by watching. Now let's flip a quarter to see whose team goes first. Dame-Tsuna, heads or tails?

**Tsuna:**

Ummm…

**Hibari:**

Just choose herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

T-tails!

**Reborn:**

Hn. *flips quarter*

**Giotto Primo:**

C'mon babeh! (It's an awesome way to say baby.)

**20YL Lambo:**

Hm, it was tails.

**Reborn:**

Alright Dame-Tsuna, your team is up.

**Tsuna:**

Does that mean I have to go first…?

**Reborn:**

No stupid. Not if you don't get it.

**Ryohei:**

I'LL EXTREMELY GO!

**Lampo: **

*sigh* Let the game begin.

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~**

'**Real life'**

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~**

Tsuna nervously watched his drunk and extreme Sun Guardian step 'up to bat' as Yamamoto kept saying. He worried his lip and almost lunged forward when he spotted Ryohei stumble on his own two feet before stopping at the line that Reborn had called 'the shooting line'.

Hibari's arm accidently brushed against his, distracting him from paying attention to Ryohei throwing the first quarter of the night.

"EXTREME MISS!"

Tsuna flinched and hesitantly looked back over. Sure enough, there sat the evil quarter, _lodged _into the wall. Ryohei quickly drank the shot that Reborn handed to him, causing Tsuna to wince.

"Er, I think you should lay off the strength a bit there." Dino advised wisely, standing behind the drunk male since he already claimed that he was going next. Squalo stood to the side impatiently tapping his foot. Mukuro was standing on Tsuna's other side, chuckling at the dark glare Hibari sent his way. G. and Gokudera were currently arguing about who was next before they shouted at Ryohei, calling him stupid for missing. Hibari was standing on his right; still angry about how he got pulled into a group circle, twice. Giotto was being drunk and was rooting on Ryohei and ignoring the glares his 'lover' was sending his way.

Reborn's team was standing off on the side to get a good view of the shots.

Tsuna shuffled nervously and tensed when Ryohei positioned himself oddly for the next shot.

"Idiot herbivore." Hibari grumbled under his breath. Tsuna laughed nervously.

He really hoped that they wouldn't get three strikes. He knew that it was impossible for them not to but still, he was the Vongola Decimo, he could dream.

Tsuna blinked when he heard a ding and a quiet plop, two noises that gave him hope that Ryohei made the shot.

"EXTREME!"

"Relax, you only made it in first base." G. snorted.

Tsuna paled. "That means…"

"Kufufufu, three shots. Drink up." Mukuro supplied eagerly.

"Mukuro, he's on your team…" Tsuna mumbled quietly, shivering at the low chuckle that erupted from the perverted pineapple.

"ONE!...TWO!...THREE!" Ryohei counted, opening his mouth wide for each one and throwing the contents of the glasses into it.

The small brunette watched with a tiny bit of awe.

"Now what?" Fran asked emotionlessly as the 'prince' clung to him.

"We have to remember that he's only on first base." Reborn answered.

"Looks like I'm up!" Dino grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Hibari snorted, a look that said 'he's going to lose' clearly visible on his face.

"Have some faith as a pupil Kyouya!" The clumsy blond laughed good naturally as Reborn threw the quarter at him.

Tsuna nibbled on his thumb nail as the older blond male positioned himself. Dino was defiantly an impressive person…when his men were around. But they weren't there so…

"WHOA!"

"Idiot." Hibari mumbled from next to him. Tsuna wanted to hide.

"Figures." Reborn snorted, eyeing his ex-student who was sprawled out on the ground.

Dino blinked and laughed as he struggled to stand. Hibari rolled his eyes.

Reborn smirked at Tsuna. "You're team isn't doing so well Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned and looked up at Hibari before looking at Mukuro. "…Will one of you two go next please?"

Hibari expectedly glared at him and Mukuro started chuckling, causing Tsuna to pout.

"Vooii! I was next kid!" Squalo huffed, throwing his hair over his shoulder in a very girly move, not that Tsuna would tell him that.

"Er were you? I'm sorry…" Tsuna muttered.

Hibari glanced down at him before snorting and uncrossing his arms, stepping toward his 'teacher'. "I'll go next."

"VOOOOII! DID YOU NOT JUST FUCKING HEAR ME?"

"Shut up."

"You fucker!"

Mukuro chuckled and shook his head. "Oya oya, who knew Kyouya was such a gentleman."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, looking at his Mist Guardian questioningly.

The perverted pineapple stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing Tsunayoshi-kun." He grinned and leaned down so their faces were mere centimeters apart. Tsuna's eyes widened before he jerked back like he was burnt.

Hibari sent Mukuro a murderous glare before kicking Dino forward for his next turn.

Giotto watched carefully before leaning over to the person standing next to him. "See that? Hibari is totally in _love_ with Tsuna –"

"Giotto?"

The blond (someone said he was blond…) haired male blinked and looked at the person he was whispering to. "…EHH? TSUNA? Wh-when did you get there?"

"I've been here since the game started…" The small brunette informed. "What were you saying about –"

"NOTHING!" The older of the two yelled loudly, directing everyone's attention to him. He quickly stepped away from Tsuna who looked absolutely confused. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

Alaude rolled his eyes at his lover's antics.

"I thought you were standing next to me." Giotto snapped when he walked over to the older Hibari look-a-like.

"I was never standing next to you. You just never noticed." Alaude informed.

Giotto frowned at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Hm…"

"You're just to drunk to notice anything."

Giotto sent a glare his way. "Whose fault do you think that is?"

Alaude glared back. "Don't you even try to blame this on me, you've been hanging on every guy here since we've arrived."

"That's because you ignored me!"

Tsuna edged away from the shouting pair quietly and as fast as he could.

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~**

'**Chat Room'**

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~**

**Tsuna:**

They won't stop arguing…

**Reborn:**

Just ignore them and pay attention to the game.

**Tsuna:**

What's going on?

**Asari:**

Ha ha, Hibari and Squalo are arguing about whose going next.

**G.:**

How did you learn their names so fast?

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna if you can't solve this conflict then your team forfeits.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, it's not even the second round yet either.

**Tsuna:**

I don't mind if we stop…

**Reborn:**

Then that means you have to drink four beers, as the team captain you can drink all of your teams four. Know how many beers that equals?

**D-I-N-O:**

36-ish!

**Tsuna:**

O.O

**Tsuna:**

Fur real?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Don't type for me Mukuro!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu.

**Tsuna:**

Al-alright I'll try…

**D-I-N-O:**

They're arguing about whose next and I haven't even finished my turn, how funny is that?

**Reborn:**

*sarcastic* Very.

**20YL Lambo:**

*sigh* This isn't a very fun game.

**Lampo:**

I would have to agree with him.

**Reborn:**

I chose this game first so we could eliminate some people and make everyone drunk, therefore** making **the next one even funnier.

**20YL Lambo:**

I doubt having a bunch of drunken people, who have no idea what they're doing, play a game is verysmart or fun.

**Lampo:**

Someone's bound to end up in the hospital.

**Reborn:**

So?

**Lampo:**

…

**20YL Lambo:**

*sigh*

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san it's ok, y-you can go after Squalo –

**Hibari:**

You're the one that asked me if I would go herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

…I did?

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Idiot.

**Tsuna:**

S-sorry. You can go next Hibari-san.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

*smile* Thank you.

**Hibari:**

Hn. *looks away*

**Tsuna:**

?

**Reborn:**

Let's get on with this already. Idiot, hurry up and finish.

**D-I-N-O:**

Right Oh! *throw*

**Reborn:**

Miss. Drink up.

**D-I-N-O:**

OK!

**Reborn:**

Try again.

**D-I-N-O:**

YES!

**Hibari:**

Hn, is he drunk?

**Reborn:**

If he is I have no idea how.

**Tsuna:**

We're in a _bar_ Reborn, I think it's pretty obvious how –

**Reborn:**

You are years too young to be back sassing me Dame-Tsuna. (A/N: Back sassing means talking back to someone, pretty simple right?)

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! I'm not back sassing you!

**Reborn:**

*glare* Yes you are.

**Hibari:**

Shut up before the idiot messes up again.

**D-I-N-O:**

*posing*

**Tsuna:**

…What kind of pose is that?

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, stupid peasant.

**+Fran+:**

Shut up fake prince.

**(*PRINCE*):**

The Prince is not fake!

**+Fran+:**

Sure sure.

**Trash Hater: **

I hate all you fucking trash.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*glare* Good. I fucking hate you too, asshole.

**Lampo:**

Are they flirting or fighting?

**20YL Lambo:**

It appears to be both?

**Reborn:**

Probably. That's as much love as you get with those two.

**G.:**

*snort* That's stupid. They shouldn't even be a couple.

**Asari:**

Ha ha I love you G.!

**G.:**

Oof!

**Asari:**

*snuggle* Mm. You smell good. Like apples.

**G.:**

Where the hell did you get apples from? !

**G.:**

And get off me!

**Asari:**

But you're so comfortable to lie on.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Do you lay on him often?

**Asari:**

? Of course!

**Reborn:**

*snicker*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku!

**Lampo:**

What – Oh. You're all sick.

**Tsuna:**

?

**G.:**

*bright red*

**Asari:**

Hey your face matches your hair, look.

**Hibari:**

He can't look at his own face herbivore.

**G.:**

Q#$Y(O!

**Asari:**

? You're talking funny again G. Are you ok?

**G.:**

AQIW$TB!

**Asari:**

Hm…

**G.:**

AOTB#IO HY#O%# AWNYQ AI$BT!

**Asari:**

I don't understand what you're saying.

**G.:**

O$H% 04TFA O$T# T#$TMAG!

**Reborn:**

Is this that Jejemon language I've been hearing so much about?

**Tsuna:**

What?

**Hibari:**

No, jejemon isn't like that.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, I've never heard of Jejemon before.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya neither have I.

**Hibari:**

It's like this.

**Hibari:**

H3Ll0.

**Reborn:**

wH4+ !Z 90!n9 0n?

**Hibari:**

! 4m n0+ d0!n9 tH!z B4bY.

**Reborn:**

wHy n0t?

**Hibari:**

B3c4Uze !t !Z 4nN0y!n9.

**Tsuna:**

How does Hibari-san know –

**Hibari:**

Don't ask.

**Knuckle:**

EXTREMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!

**Reborn:**

No it's 3xTR3mMmm33ee.

**Tsuna:**

That's really hard to read Reborn…

**Reborn: **

I order everyone that understands j3J3M0n to use it. That means you Hibari.

**Hibari:**

Why should I listen to you baby?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, there you go again. Using an endearment.

**Reborn:**

Shut up pineapple. Just do it Hibari.

**Reborn:**

!F u d0, i H4v3 4 sUPr!z3 f0R u.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

I…have…four?...surprise…for…you…? I don't get it…

**Reborn:**

No idiot.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, it appears that 4 in this 'jejemon' language means A. 3 seems to be E. 0 would be O, am Icorrect?

**Reborn:**

R!6t 0n.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Hm…9 looks like g…so would 6 be a capital G?

**Hibari:**

C0rr3Ct sM4rt 1.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, I think I've got this down.

**Reborn:**

L3t'z s33.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

4lr!6hT.

**Reborn:**

G0oD j0b.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

H!b4r!...

**Hibari:**

wH4t?

**Reborn:**

Uz3 j3j3m0n.

**Hibari:**

! 4m.

**Reborn:**

'Hn' !z N0t j3J3m0n.

**Hibari:**

…hN?

**Reborn:**

tH3r3 u 9o.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

tH!z wR!t!n6 !Z 3xTR3m3lY r!d!cuL0us.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

4nD h4Rd 2 r34d.

**Tsuna:**

This is hurting my eyes…

**Hibari:**

H3rb!v0r3.

**Tsuna:**

Gah! This is too confusing!

**D-I-N-O:**

H4 h4, wHuT 4b0Ut tH!z g4m3 R3b0rN?

**Tsuna:**

*groan* Dino too?

**Reborn:**

*smirk* 0f c0URz3 D4m3-TsUN4. 3v3Ry1 KN0wz j3j3m0n bUt u.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oy4, !z th!Z 0k4y?

**Tsuna:**

*scowl* Let's just play this game and get it over with so I can go home.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* mY MY, D4m3-TsUN4 !Z b3!n6 4g9r3ss!v3.

**Hibari:**

4b0ut T!m3.

**Giotto Primo:**

WHOA! What in the world are you guys talking about? !

**Giotto Primo:**

I can't understand a word any of you said!

**Reborn:**

It's jejemon.

**Hibari:**

B4by…

**Reborn:**

C4lm D0Wn, ! wuz 0NlY t3ll!n6 h!m zO h3 c0ulD uND3rSt4nD.

**Giotto Primo:**

Oooo…

**Giotto Primo:**

ThI4s WRIt!AF8ng I2 aws02ms3.

**Reborn:**

What are you doing?

**Giotto Primo:**

JEJEMON!

**Reborn:**

That's not jejemon.

**Giotto Primo:**

It's not?

**Reborn:**

No. You can't just throw in numbers and symbols wherever you want. It's all specially thought out.

**Tsuna:**

That's too much work just to say one word…

**Reborn:**

Of course you think that Dame-Tsuna.

**Giotto Primo:**

TEACH ME JEJEMON!

**Tsuna:**

Er, Giotto what about Alaude?

**Giotto Primo:**

WHuT 4b0uT h2m?

**Reborn:**

Not quite.

**Giotto Primo:**

Damn…

**Tsuna:**

Um weren't you two fighting?

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh that! Pssh, that's old news grandson. We've moved on to bigger and better things, like learninghowto speak JEJEMON!

**Tsuna:**

*gasp* Don't tell me you two…

**Alaude:**

Don't get your hopes up, we didn't break up.

**Tsuna:**

*sputter* Wh-WHAT? !

**Alaude:**

*smirk* You heard me.

**Reborn:**

I don't think he understood. Try jejemon.

**Tsuna:**

ENOUGH WITH THE JEJEMON ALREADY!

**Giotto Primo:**

JEJEMON!

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**Reborn:**

N0 n33D 2 y3Ll D4m3-TsUN4.

**Tsuna:**

I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!

**Trash Hater:**

Hn, he's actually angry? Over something so stupid?

**Tsuna:**

IT'S NOT STUPID! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF IT AND IT HURTS MY EYES, AND IT'S RIDULOUSLYSTRENUOUS ON THE EYES!

**Tsuna:**

I'M SICK OF IT!

**Reborn:**

Good.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, was that some kind of test kid?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, it appears so.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, we've been used.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, how annoying.

**Reborn:**

No it wasn't a test pineapples. Not an intentional one anyway. I wanted to know what made Dame-Tsuna snap, since he's too much of a nice guy.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Who knew it was over something as simple as jejemon.

**Tsuna:**

*glare*

**D-I-N-O:**

So now that that's settled, are we going to get back to the game? Squalo made a homerun.

**Tsuna:**

Really? ! Sweet!

**Giotto Primo:**

JEJEMON!

**Hibari:**

*smirk* Drink up old man.

**Alaude:**

*glare*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, four shots each.

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**+Fran+:**

I'm not a very good drinker.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, the Prince needs to get his froggy drunk more often.

**+Fran+:**

Don't forget that you're drunker than I am.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishisi…

…

…

…

**Tsuna:**

Where are Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?

**Reborn:**

They're your team, you should know.

**Tsuna:**

They were right here a while ago…

**Reborn:**

That was awhile ago Dame-Tsuna. Of course they're not going to stand there forever.

**Hibari:**

Hn. They went out back.

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna, go get them.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? !

**Reborn:**

Got a problem with it?

**Tsuna:**

N-no!

**Reborn:**

Good. If you're scared, take Hibari with you.

**Hibari:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

Really?

**Reborn:**

Just go so we can continue the game.

**Tsuna:**

Ok. C'mon H-Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

VOOOIII! BEAT THAT! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS, FUCKER!

**Trash Hater:**

Shut the fuck up trash.

**Lampo:**

Seriously are they lovers?

**20YL Lambo:**

Ugh, four shots down. Adding to the many drinks I had earlier.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Good. Things are going smoothly.

**Alaude:**

I am not going to teach you jejemon.

**Giotto Primo:**

Come ooooonnnnnn.

**Alaude:**

No.

**Giotto Primo:**

But you said you'd do anything for me if it made me happy –

**Alaude:**

Shut up.

**Reborn: **

*smirk* Oh so you used the 'I'll give you the world' card huh? That how you stopped the fight?

**Alaude:**

*glare* Hn.

**Giotto Primo:**

Come on sweetie pie! Teach meh JEJEMON!

**Alaude:**

I said no –

**Tsuna:**

WAH!

**Asari:**

What was that loud bang?

**Tsuna:**

MY EYES!

**Reborn:**

Stop running abound Dame-Tsuna. Tell us what happened. Where's Hibari?

**Tsuna:**

It – they- he's out –

**G.:**

I don't get it.

**Asari:**

Ha ha, you're new language is worse though G.! I can't understand a word you say.

**G.:**

That's not a language idiot.

**Reborn:**

Spit it out already.

**Tsuna:**

H-Hibari-san is out there…beating Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…

**Reborn:**

Why?

**Tsuna:**

*wide eyes* B-because…

**Hibari:**

They were committing inappropriate acts in public.

**Bomber Boy:**

*swirls in eyes*

**Baseball Idiot:**

*birds flying around head*

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Oh.

**20YL Lambo:**

Did they really need such a beating? I mean they _are _teenagers…

**Hibari:**

*glare* Do you doubt my discipline?

**20YL Lambo:**

*sigh* No.

**Tsuna:**

*huddled into a ball, rocking back and forth* My eyes, my eyes, my eyes, myeyesmyeyesmyeyes –

**Reborn:**

Oh snap out of it.

**Tsuna:**

OUCH!

**Trash Hater:**

This is boring, I'm leaving.

**Reborn:**

*sigh* I didn't want to do this until later but it looks like I have no choice.

**Trash Hater:**

?

**Reborn:**

Since Baseball was a strikeout (Cue lame joke drum noise. You know, ba dum tsshh or whatever.)

**Tsuna:**

It wasn't that bad…

**Reborn:**

Yes it was. Anyway, the next game will be much more fun.

**Tsuna:**

What is it?

**Reborn: **

This game is called Russian Roulette.

**Trash Hater:**

You've caught my interest.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Are you serious? !

**Reborn:**

Yes. Now what you do is get several cans of beers, have one person shake one up then have them mix all the cans up with no one looking. What happens is you each choose one and the person who mixed them up gets the last can. You all open the cans and person that gets the beer that explodes on them is out, just like the real Russian Roulette without the chances of dying. The ones that don't have the exploding beer have to drink all of their beer and the game continues, eliminating one person at a time.

**Hibari:**

Hn. Bring it on.

* * *

A/N: Kudos are a type of point I guess you could say. For those of you that didn't know.

What were Hibari, Giotto, and Alaude doing? I don't know. Can't think of anything. Got any ideas?

I've heard about jejemon from a friend. I'm not a jejemon user so I'm not exactly informed about how to write it. I actually researched how to write -_-' So for those jejemon users out there, I apologize if it is not correct. When I text I spell out all my freaking words, even add all the punctuation marks to so I'm not the best at stuff like that. (Hell if you haven't noticed, I don't even use lol.)

I was angry and depressed when I wrote this so the comedy to a hit. First, I can't take the test to get my license before school starts which means, no driving to school for me. Then for some strange reason I can't think of, my Facebook account was disabled (it can't be because of cussing, because I'm certainly not the only one that does it on there). And to top off that depressing cake, school starts next week and my classes are all over the place which means I have to practically run to every class, all eight (I think) of them. Yay high school.

Anyway, I would do a preview and stuff but for the next one I have no idea what I'm putting in it. The bar arc should be ending in about two chapters maybe. Then Byakuran, Shoichi, and Spanner will be on! And probably the Arcobaleno (excluding Reborn perhaps.) And Basil!

Hope I did the circle right.

Review pwease.


	10. Bar Part 6: Russian Roulette

So...it's been awhile huh -_-' A loooonnngg time. I felt like I died. But I haven't had time to do much since school started. I've even fallen behind a little bit on the KHR manga, which is a disaster. I'm back though! And not on hiatus! I thought this chapter was longer than it actually was but I don't think it is. Also, I think this could have been WAY funnier. But I did my best ok?

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi, Adult Reborn x 20YL Lambo.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**Warnings:** Crack, OOC, Alcohol, Sexual References, Boy Love.

_**

* * *

Hibari:**_

_Hn. Bring it on._

**Reborn: **

*smirk* Ok, let's get started. Asari, get some beer.

**Asari:**

On it!

**G.:**

*mutter* Suck up…

**Giotto Primo:**

Oooo what are we doing now?

**Hibari:**

Stupid herbivore did you really not listen to what the baby said?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu…

**Tsuna:**

Get yourself together Tsuna… You can do this, it was just a small scene nothing major...You're not scarred for life…

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Ouch! Hibari-san what was that for? !

**Hibari:**

You're irritating me.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Sorry?

**Giotto Primo:**

JEJEMON!

**Alaude:**

*sigh* You still are not over that?

**Giotto Primo:**

No! Teach me!

**Alaude:**

I said no.

**Trash Hater:**

Come on trash, let's do this.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

I'll fucking beat you all.

**Asari:**

Ha ha, I got the beer! Is this enough?

**Reborn:**

Let's see, there are 20 people but Knuckle (he passed out), Gokudera, and Yamamoto are unconscious so they don't count. That leaves 17 and you got 40 beers. We're probably going to need more.

**Asari:**

Alrighty.

**G.:**

HOLY!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, where did all that beer come from?

**Giotto Primo:**

That's alotta cans. Jejemon.

**Alaude:**

*glare* NO.

**Giotto Primo:**

*grin* Yes. Jejemon.

**Alaude:**

*sigh*

**Giotto Primo:**

Oi! Don't walk away! JEJEMON!

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

Now we decide who will shake the beers.

**Alaude: **

Hn, I'll do it.

**Reborn:**

Let's start then. Shake a beer up then mix them.

**Alaude:**

Mix all of those?

**Reborn:**

Got a problem with it?

**Alaude:**

*scowl* No.

**Reborn:**

Then start.

**Alaude:**

Hn.

**Giotto Primo: **

Intense! Jejemon.

**Alaude: **

*shake rigorously*

**Reborn:**

I think that's enough. Now mix them, everyone look away.

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Why'd you hit me? !

**Reborn:**

I said look away, no cheating.

**Tsuna:**

I wasn't cheating…

**Tsuna:**

OW!

**Tsuna:**

OK! Jeez…

**Hibari:**

Cheating herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

I wasn't –

**Alaude:**

Ready.

**Reborn: **

Alright everyone get your beer.

**Trash Hater:**

Move out of my way trash.

**Tsuna:**

Whoa!

**Trash Hater:**

*glare* I said move.

**Tsuna:**

S-sorry…

**Hibari:**

Hn. Here.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Hibari:**

*glare* Take it before I change my mind.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Sorry!

**D-I-N-O:**

Aw that's so sweet. Kyouya got a beer just for Tsuna – oof!

**Hibari:**

*puts tonfas away* No one likes your voice.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, so violent Kyouya-kun!

**Reborn:**

Enough. On the count of three, open your cans make sure they are pointing at your face.

**Tsuna:**

Wait are we opening them on three or on one?

**Hibari:**

Stupid herbivore. On one.

**Reborn:**

No, on three.

**Tsuna:**

What? I'm confused…

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna. I'll go 'one, two, three' –

**Ryohei:**

THREE TO THE EXTREME!

**Asari:**

Ha ha, so we open are cans then? Ok!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Wait this is going too fast - !

**Reborn:**

*sigh* No one can listen to directions.

**20YL Lambo:**

So we open them? Alright…

**Lampo:**

Well it's not my can.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu!

**Giotto Primo:**

Whoa! You're all wet Daemon Spade!

**Alaude:**

*snort*

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya looks like I lost.

**Reborn:**

It appears so.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

I don't suppose you have a towel?

**Reborn:**

No. You'll have to air dry.

**Trash Hater:**

This isn't fun.

**Reborn:**

Just wait, that was only the beginning. Everyone drink your beers.

**Tsuna:**

Really?

**Reborn:**

Yes now hurry.

**Tsuna:**

But I don't want to –

**Reborn:**

*glare* Hibari help him drink.

**Hibari:**

What do you want me to do about it baby?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu…

**Hibari:**

*glare* Don't say a word pineapple-herbivore.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya I can't help it. It sounds like you two are –

**Reborn:**

*smacks Mukuro's head* Shut up.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*rubs head* Kufufufu…

**Reborn:**

Drink it Dame-Tsuna, everyone else is done.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Really?

**Hibari:**

Just drink herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Ok…

…

…

**Tsuna: **

I can't drink with you all staring at me!

**Reborn:**

Sips aren't getting you anywhere, guzzle it.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! No way!

**Tsuna: **

Wait Reborn!

**Reborn:**

Hibari, pry his mouth open.

**Hibari:**

Hn?

**Reborn:**

Do it, quick.

**Tsuna:**

Wait!

**20YL Lambo:**

*sigh* He's going to drown in beer.

**Lampo:**

A good way to die.

**Lampo:**

Just kidding.

**(*PRINCE*):**

The Prince agrees.

**+Fran+:**

Stop talking lush.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, the Prince needs to show his froggy his place.

**+Fran+:**

I am not a frog and you are not a prince.

**(*PRINCE*):**

So disrespectful to your Prince!

**Tsuna:**

GAH!

**Reborn:**

There, that wasn't so bad was it?

**Tsuna:**

Need…air!

**Hibari:**

Hn, there's plenty of it herbivore.

**Reborn:**

Round 2, let's do it. On the count of three this time. Alaude, shake and mix.

**Alaude:**

Hn.

…

…

**Giotto Primo:**

Jejemon.

**Alaude:**

*ignore*

…

…

**Alaude:**

Alright I'm done.

**Reborn:**

Get your beers.

**Tsuna:**

OK!

**Giotto Primo:**

Whoa Tuna is fast!

**Hibari:**

Tuna?

**Tsuna:**

Ha ha, got you one Hibari-san!

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Vooii this is fucking stupid! Gimme that beer!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! No way it's Hibari-san's!

**Trash Hater:**

You two look like fucking idiots.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Let go! I fucking saw it first! (What a liar.)

**Tsuna:**

No!

**Hibari:**

Just let him have it herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? But I got this for you…do you not want it? *huge eyes*

**Hibari:**

*looks away* You can get me one next round.

**Tsuna:**

Ok…

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*victorious*

**Reborn:**

That is if you are in the next round Hibari, this is a game of chance, not skill.

**Hibari:**

Hn, I'm not losing.

**20YL Lambo:**

Ugh, too much alcohol.

**Reborn:**

Alright, one…

**Reborn:**

Two…

**Reborn:**

Three.

**Tsuna:**

I don't want to open it…

**Snarky Sharkey:**

Bring it on - !

**Trash Hater:**

*smirk* Looks like you're out, trash.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*glare* Vooii! Did you fucking grab it on purpose! ? You little shit I'll kill you!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! It wasn't my fault!

**Reborn:**

You're the one that wanted the can.

**Tsuna:**

Yeah it was supposed to be Hibari-san's…

**Hibari:**

Hn. I take that back, you're not choosing mine anymore.

**Tsuna:**

Wait, it was an accident! I wasn't trying to get you out!

**Hibari:**

No, I'm not changing my mind.

**Tsuna:**

*watery eyes* But Hibari-san…

…

…

**Hibari:**

*look away* Whatever herbivore. Do what you want.

**Tsuna:**

*smile* Thank you Hibari-san!

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

Such a softie.

**D-I-N-O:**

Aw, you two are so adorable –

**Hibari:**

*whacks Dino's head* Shut up.

**Reborn:**

No more hitting the idiot on the head, he can't sacrifice any more brain cells.

**Tsuna:**

Are you ok Dino?

**D-I-N-O:**

*swirly eyes*

**Reborn:**

You're falling behind again Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! W-wait I can drink it myself!

**Tsuna:**

I really _really_ don't need your help Reborn!

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san! Help me!

**Hibari:**

Don't order me around herbivore.

**Reborn:**

I'll just help you drink like last time.

**Tsuna:**

N-no it's ok! I-I can do it –

**Reborn:**

Open your mouth.

**Tsuna:**

I-I will as soon as you let go of the can…

**Trash Hater:**

Stupid fucking trash just drink it so we can get on with this game.

**Tsuna:**

OK!

…

…

**Giotto Primo:**

Who knew that Tuna fish could drink so fast?

**Lampo:**

Why are you calling him Tuna?

**Giotto Primo:**

Cause my phone is trying to correct my spelling and his name turns out like Tuna!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Really?

**Reborn:**

Who cares? Moving on to the next round.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Already shook them and mixed them for you.

**Reborn:**

Good. Everyone, you know what to do.

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san! Here's yours…

**Hibari:**

If this is shaken up herbivore…I will bite you to death.

**Reborn:**

Are any of you feeling the least bit buzzed?

**Lampo:**

I can't feel my fingers.

**Giotto Primo:**

I'm so drunk I sound like I'm sober!

**Tsuna:**

That makes no sense…

**Alaude:**

But it's true.

**20YL Lambo:**

Yeah he actually does sound sober.

**Reborn:**

Then we'll just have to get him drunk all over again.

**Tsuna:**

Now that makes even less sense.

**Hibari:**

Just go with it herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya let's open these cans so Tsunayoshi can get drunk and let me kiss him.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee? !

**Hibari:**

*glare* I'll kill you pineapple herbivore.

**Reborn:**

Just admit that you want to do Dame-Tsuna, Hibari.

**Giotto Primo:**

Do Dame-Tsuna? What does that mean?

**G.:**

*blush* Uh…

**Alaude:**

*sigh* Don't tell him –

**Reborn:**

It means have sex. Hibari wants to have sex with Dame-Tsuna.

**Giotto Primo:**

Ohhh. Have sex with a Tuna?

**Tsuna:**

*bluuuush* St-stop talking about this!

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi is mine Kyouya-kun.

**Hibari:**

Says who?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*grin* Me of course.

**Hibari:**

*glare* You wish. Tsunayoshi does not belong to you.

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san is right Muk –

**Tsuna:**

*blush* W-wait Hibari-san did you just call me by my name?

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

Does it matter? Who cares about names.

**20YL Lambo:**

Many people actually care about names Reborn. It's very important to be on a first name basis with the one you love.

**Tsuna: **

L-LOVE? ! Hi-Hibari-san? !

**Giotto Primo:**

I didn't even know Alaude had a last name. Do you?

**Alaude:**

Does it matter? I call you Giotto so just call me Alaude. (He actually hasn't said his name once...I think.)

**Giotto Primo:**

What if Primo was my first name?

**Alaude:**

*scowl* It's not.

**Giotto Primo:**

I know but I'm just saying, _if –_

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Did none of you notice that that frog got the shaken up beer?

**+Fran+:**

Tattle Tale.

**(*PRINCE*):**

Ushishishi, the froggy is out.

**Trash Hater:**

You all talk to fucking much. Just drink your damn cans and let's finish.

**Reborn:**

I agree. Hurry.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Next batch of beers is done.

**Alaude:**

Who said you could do my job?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, you were taking too long so I stepped in. Think of it as a favor.

**Reborn:**

Shut up and get your beers.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Why are we going so fast? !

**Reborn:**

*glare* Because I want to get you out. Now open your can.

**Tsuna:**

So mean!

**Giotto Primo:**

Don't worry Tuna! I still love you!

**Alaude:**

Cheater.

**Giotto Primo:**

Wha? !

**Lampo:**

Looks like I'm out.

**20YL Lambo:**

Good game.

**Lampo:**

Thank you. Win for us both.

**20YL Lambo:**

I'll try.

**Reborn:**

You already finish another batch?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya yes I did.

**Tsuna:**

Wait slow down!

**Hibari:**

Move faster.

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna. Even the idiot (Dino) is moving faster than you right now.

**D-I-N-O:**

I feel all tingly.

**Reborn:**

Hn. At least someone is getting drunk.

**Reborn:**

Though it's not the person I wanted.

**20YL Lambo:**

?

**Tsuna:**

*whisper* Run Lambo. (I don't know how he caught onto Reborn's plan either.)

**Reborn:**

*scowl* What did you just whisper to him Dame-Tsuna?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! Nothing!

**Asari:**

So I'll just open my can…

**G.:**

*sigh* I'm getting tired of drinking all this beer.

**Ryohei:**

EXTREME!

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*snort* I can't believe he's even fucking conscious.

**(MR) Pineapple I:**

Kufufufu, we have another one out.

**Asari:**

Aw, I lost.

**Asari:**

Ha ha ha!

**G.:**

You're awfully happy to have lost.

**Asari:**

Ha ha, G. it's called good sportsmanship!

**G.:**

Fuck that. I hate losing.

**Reborn:**

And that will be your downfall.

**G.:**

I'm already dead.

**G.:**

So, technically nothing can kill me.

**Giotto Primo:**

HA! Suck on that you living peoples! We dead people are invincible!

**Reborn:**

He sounds like he's getting drunk again.

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san I have a question…

**Hibari:**

What is it herbivore?

**Tsuna:**

If they're dead…does that make them zombies?

**Giotto Primo:**

ZOMBIE? ! WHERE? ! I'LL KILL THEM!

**Tsuna:**

Err..

**Bomber Boy:**

Ugh…wha's goin on?

**Tsuna:**

Gokudera-kun!

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha…my head hurts…

**Tsuna:**

Yamamoto!

**Hibari:**

*glare* Hn.

**Reborn:**

Welcome back to the world of the living.

**Giotto Primo:**

But we're dead.

**Alaude:**

Why do you all keep mentioning that?

**G.:**

Cause it's true bastard.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, I will never die.

**G.:**

Stubborn fucker.

**Bomber Boy:**

What happened?

**Tsuna:**

Um…you and Yamamoto…

**Hibari:**

Were committing inappropriate acts in public.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha really?

**Bomber Boy:**

*blush* Shut up idiot!

**Hibari:**

Do it again and I'll bite you to death.

**Tsuna:**

Were going easy on them?

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

All of you shut up and continue the game. Gokudera, Yamamoto you're playing now too.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Sounds like fun!

**Bomber Boy:**

Idiot, you don't even know what they're playing.

**Tsuna:**

Uh we're playing Russian Roulette.

**Bomber Boy:**

If Juudaime is playing than I shall play too!

**Baseball Idiot:**

I'm in!

**Reborn:**

Alright, Daemon Spade.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, mix two more?

**Reborn:**

Yes.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, as you wish.

**Bomber Boy:**

Stupid pineapple bastards.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya what did I do?

**Bomber Boy:**

You keep looking at Juudaime like he's a piece of meat!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu…

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee? !

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah, young love.

**Reborn:**

Wait Hibari –

**Hibari:**

*whack*

**Lampo:**

Too late.

**D-I-N-O:**

Owie…

**Hibari:**

I told you, stop talking.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Alright they're done.

**Bomber Boy:**

I'll get you one Juudaime!

**Tsuna:**

Ah no it's ok –

**Bomber Boy:**

I insist Juudaime! As your right-hand-man, I cannot let you do trivial things such as this!

**Tsuna:**

Wha?

**Bomber Boy:**

Here Juudaime! I went with my gut instinct!

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha, I chose the closest one.

**Bomber Boy:**

Idiot.

**Reborn:**

Open them.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Here goes!

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Ah Yamamoto…

**Bomber Boy:**

*laugh*

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha looks like I'm out! The first round too.

**Bomber Boy:**

Ha, you suck.

**Tsuna:**

That's kinda mean Gokudera-kun…

**Bomber Boy:**

I apologize Juudaime! I will walk on hot nails barefoot –

**Tsuna:**

*sweatdrop* Please don't…

**Hibari:**

Hn. I think you should let him.

**Hibari:**

It would amuse me.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee! That's so mean Hibari-san!

**Reborn:**

*glare* You're all getting off track.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku. Not me, I've already got the next batch ready.

**Trash Hater:**

I've already picked my beer trash.

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna, if you distract someone one more time I'm going to let Mukuro rape you.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu…

**Tsuna:**

HIIIIIEE! ? I WASN'T THE ONE WHO DISTRACTED THEM!

**Reborn:**

And I'll let Daemon Spade rape you Gokudera.

**Bomber Boy:**

WHAT THE HELL? ! NO WAY!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya thank you for the offer but I don't go for little boys.

**Alaude:**

That's surprising.

**Ryohei:**

*BOOM!*

**Tsuna:**

Oh my god! Was that a bomb? !

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku…

**Reborn:**

Are you trying to kill us Daemon Spade?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, not at all.

**Bomber Boy:**

Pfft, lawn-head lost.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Were we supposed to open our cans yet?

**Reborn:**

No but at least we know who got the bullet. (A/N: I'm just gonna start calling the shaken can 'bullet'.)

**Tsuna:**

But onii-san is -

**Ryohei:**

Exxxxttttttrrrrreeeee –

**Ryohei is unconscious.**

**Reborn:**

…

**20YL Lambo:**

Did he jus faint in the middle of a sentence?

**Tsuna:**

Onii-san!

**Bomber Boy:**

Don't worry Juudaime, lawn-head isn't dead.

**Hibari:**

Unfortunately.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, so heartless Kyouya-kun.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya next batch is ready.

**Tsuna:**

Wait –

**Reborn:**

Are you trying to get raped Dame-Tsuna?

**Tsuna:**

Wha – No way!

**Reborn:**

Then shut up and get a beer.

**Tsuna:**

…

**Giotto Primo:**

Lookie Alaude, I gots you one.

**Alaude:**

I don't want it.

**Giotto Primo:**

Huh? Why not? !

**Alaude:**

How do I know that you didn't pick the bullet?

**Giotto Primo:**

*grin* Because I have a secret weap –

**Giotto Primo:**

Wait don't open that one!

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

*grin*

**Alaude:**

*confused look on his face*

**Alaude:**

I…lost?

**Reborn:**

We can see that.

**Alaude:**

*glares Daemon Spade* Bastard this is your fault. (What a wonderfully unexpected conclusion.)

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya how was that my fault?

**Alaude:**

*grumble* Everything is your fault.

**Giotto Primo:**

I tried to warn you.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

How the hell are all the idiots still in there?

**(*PRINCE*)**

The prince is a genius!

**Tsuna:**

But the game is about luck…

**(*PRINCE*)**

*pass out*

**(*PRINCE*) is unconscious.**

**Reborn:**

I don't understand how Dino is in and Alaude is out.

**D-I-N-O:**

*happy face*

**Tsuna:**

He looks like he has no idea what's going on…

**Hibari:**

It's because he's an idiot.

**D-I-N-O:**

*oblivious*

**G.:**

You're all stupid, except Primo-sama of course.

**Reborn:**

Shut up.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, I have finished the next batch.

**Reborn:**

*glare* Here G. I got you one.

**G.:**

*suspicious*

**Reborn:**

Drink it before I beat you again.

**G.:**

Asshole –

**Giotto Primo:**

Aw, G. got out.

**Reborn:**

Oops.

**Tsuna:**

You don't sound very surprised Reborn…

**Hibari:**

Herbivore, he planned for him to get the bullet.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee? !

**Reborn:**

I did no such thing.

**20YL Lambo:**

You don't sound very convincing.

**Reborn:**

Shut up and get drunk already.

**20YL Lambo:**

I'm getting there.

**Reborn:**

Good.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

The next batch is ready when you are.

**D-I-N-O:**

*walks toward beers*

**Tsuna:**

So Dino does know what's going on…

**Reborn:**

Or the idiot just wants more beer.

**Hibari:**

That's probably it.

**Trash Hater:**

*triumphant smirk* I'm still not out trash.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*glare* Shut the fuck up.

**Tsuna:**

Um, Dino got the bullet.

**+Fran+:**

He's trying to catch it in his mouth?

**Reborn:**

What an idiot.

**D-I-N-O:**

Shake yo booty booty!~

**Bomber Boy:**

Oh god now he's singing.

**Reborn:**

Just ignore him and drink your beers so we can move on.

**Tsuna:**

My tummy feels funny.

**Hibari:**

I'm surprised it took you this long to start to get buzzed.

**Reborn:**

Who knew.

**Reborn:**

It's the dame ones you have to look out for.

**Lampo:**

I thought it was the quiet ones you have to look out for?

**Reborn:**

Who cares?

**(DS) Pineapple II:**

Fukukuku, it's done.

**Reborn:**

Well it looks like only smart people are in right now, excluding Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

H-hey! Whoa…

**Reborn:**

*smirk* He won't last much longer before he's completely drunk.

**Bomber Boy:**

Hmph. I am confident that I will not lose to anyone but Juudaime –

**Reborn:**

…*smirk* Is that so?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, looks like you just lost.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Gokudera-kun lost?

**Bomber Boy:**

…I AM SO SORRY JUUDAIME!

**Tsuna:**

Wha?

**Giotto Primo:**

I forgive you!

**Alaude:**

He wasn't apologizing to you.

**Giotto Primo:**

I still forgive you!

**Bomber Boy:**

I will cut off all of my fingers -!

**Reborn:**

Yeah yeah, cut off your fingers later. We need to continue the game.

**Trash Hater:**

*smirk* This is getting interesting.

**Reborn:**

Told you.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

*mischievous grin* They're ready.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ooh you touch my tra-la-la…mmm my ding-ding-dong… (That's a real song. No joke.)

**G.:**

What the hell?

**Tsuna:**

I can't open this can…

**Hibari:**

Herbivore. Give me it.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*splash*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

…It appears I have lost.

**20YL Lambo:**

So did Reborn.

**Reborn:**

Hn. (Bet you didn't think I would make him lose!)

**Tsuna:**

Reborn lost?

**Tsuna:**

Oh my god…my entire perception of Reborn being invincible has been thrown out of whack…

**Reborn:**

Oh shut up.

**Hibari:**

I didn't know that the herbivore knew so many words.

**Reborn:**

Why did you make two bullets Daemon Spade?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, to speed things up a bit.

**Lampo:**

So who is all left?

**Reborn:**

Hibari, Dame-Tsuna, Lambo, Xanxus, and Primo.

**Giotto Primo:**

Woo!

**Reborn:**

*smirk* I'm going to start mixing the cans.

**Tsuna:**

*nervous* I don't trust you…

**20YL Lambo:**

Neither do I.

**Reborn:**

I don't care if you do or not.

**Hibari:**

Let's just get this done with.

**Trash Hater:**

*grin* I'm going to win.

**Reborn:**

We'll see.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, now I have nothing to do.

**D-I-N-O:**

Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact, it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing!

**Tsuna:**

This bar has a karaoke?

**Reborn:**

It appears so.

**D-I-N-O:**

There where funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up  
They were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a faint into a slip  
And a kickin' from the hip  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing.

**Hibari:**

Why are we letting him continue?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

I'm wondering that too. His pitch is awful.

**D-I-N-O:**

There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong  
He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
We took the bow and made a stand

Started swaying with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they did it with expert timing  
…

…

**Tsuna:**

Is he done?

**D-I-N-O:**

Keep on, Keep on, Keep on  
Sure enough  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening!  
Make sure you have expert timing  
Kung Fu fighting, has to be fast as lightning!

…

…

**Reborn:**

That was a waste of time.

**Trash Hater:**

I say we kill the trash.

**Reborn:**

Just continue with the game and pretend he doesn't exist.

**Hibari:**

Hn. I don't have the bullet.

**Giotto Primo:**

I'm safe!

**20YL Lambo:**

Well it's not me.

**Reborn:**

So that means it's either Xanxus or Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

I don't think it's me…

**Trash Hater:**

Hmph. It's not me –

**Tsuna:**

…Are you sure?

**Snarky Sharkey:**

*laugh* Vooooii! You fucking idiot, you lost!

**Trash Hater:**

*glare* Shut the fuck up trash.

**Reborn:**

So now it's Dame-Tsuna, Hibari, Lambo, and Primo.

**Trash Hater:**

How the fuck is that little shit still in?

**Tsuna:**

…

**Reborn:**

He's talking to you Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? Me?

**Tsuna:**

That's not my name.

**Reborn:**

What's not your name?

**Tsuna:**

"Little shit"

**Hibari:**

Didn't know the herbivore cussed.

**Reborn:**

Ok then, how are you still in Dame-Tsuna?

**Tsuna:**

Dame-Tsuna isn't my name either.

**Reborn:**

*glare*

**Tsuna:**

S-sorry.

**Reborn:**

Just tell us how you are still in.

**Tsuna:**

Ehm…

**Tsuna:**

Hyper intuition…

**Giotto Primo:**

Me too! High five!

…

…

…

**20YL Lambo:**

Isn't that cheating?

**Lampo:**

Who knows.

**Reborn:**

…Let's just continue with the game. Hibari, Lambo, you're going to have to race Dame-Tsuna and thePrimo to the cans if you want to have a chance at winning.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**20YL Lambo:**

That's too much work.

**20YL Lambo:**

Can I just get out now?

**Reborn:**

Giving up?

**20YL Lambo:**

I'm not ashamed to give up.

**Reborn:**

Loser.

**20YL Lambo:**

Yeah.

**Reborn:**

Just play.

**20YL Lambo:**

…Fine.

**Reborn:**

Start.

**Giotto Primo:**

I knows who gots the bullet!

**20YL Lambo:**

Me?

**Tsuna:**

Yeah…

**20YL Lambo:**

*sigh*

**Reborn:**

Just open it and get it over with.

**20YL Lambo:**

*sarcastic* Yessir.

**Reborn:**

*glare*

**Reborn:**

Everyone drink yours quick so we can move on. Lambo, go away.

**20YL Lambo:**

At least I don't have to drink anymore.

**Reborn:**

Who said that? Go get some stronger alcohol.

**20YL Lambo:**

*gloom*

**Lampo:**

I'll help you.

**Reborn:**

Primo, Dame-Tsuna, Hibari…get your beers.

**Giotto Primo:**

Wait! I tripped! It's not fair!

**Reborn:**

You get the bullet?

**Giotto Primo:**

YES!

**Reborn:**

How'd you know which one to grab Hibari?

**Hibari:**

I'm Hibari Kyouya.

...

**Tsuna:**

That doesn't explain –

**Hibari:**

Shut up herbivore.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee…

**Reborn:**

Ok so now it's Hibari and Dame-Tsuna.

**Bomber Boy:**

I bet Juudaime will win!

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha ha, tough choice!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, I bet my little Tsunayoshi-kun will win.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, I think the Alaude-look-alike will win.

**+Fran+:**

Sawada-san.

**G.:**

Hn. I'll go with the evil bastard. (Aka: Hibari.)

**Asari:**

Ha ha ha!

**20YL Lambo:**

*drinking*

**Lampo:**

I'll bet on neither.

**Snarky Sharkey:**

I want the little fucker to lose!

**Trash Hater:**

I bet the little shit will lose.

**Alaude:**

Hn. The cloud will win.

**Giotto Primo:**

Tuna!

**Reborn:**

I don't care.

**Reborn:**

On you mark…get set…

**Tsuna:**

Reborn we're not little kids –

**Reborn:**

GO.

**Tsuna:**

Wait -!

**Hibari:**

Hn. Too late.

**Tsuna:**

Um…

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san you chose the wrong one…

**Hibari:**

Hn?

**Tsuna:**

*opens beer*

**Tsuna:**

See? Mine's fine.

**Hibari:**

*scowl*

**Hibari:**

I'm not drinking this. *throws can*

**D-I-N-O:**

*gets hit in the head by can*

**D-I-N-O is an unconscious idiot.**

**Tsuna:**

That's mean Reborn…

**Reborn:**

But it's true.

**Bomber Boy:**

Good job Juudaime! You beat the bastard!

**Tsuna:**

Th-thank you.

**Reborn:**

And now for your reward Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Reborn:**

Hibari, give Dame-Tsuna a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I looked up the lyrics for _Kung-Fu Fighting._

_Everbody is Kung-Fu Fighting_- Carl Douglas.

_Ding Dong Song_- Gunther.

Yeah I'm hoping that there aren't as many mistakes as last time.

Hope you liked it.

**Next Chapter: Dare or Double Dare.**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Tsuna:**

Reborn! Rebornrebornrebornreborn -

**Reborn:**

*glare* _What?_

**Tsuna:**

S-something's wrong...

**Reborn:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

I-I'm naked...

**Tsuna:**

A-and...

**Reborn:**

So?

**Tsuna: **

Wh-what happened last night?

**Reborn:**

A lot. What's wrong?

**Tsuna:**

I'm naked and...s-so is Hibari! We're in the same bed!

**Reborn:**

*bored* Oh.

**Byakuran signed in.**

**Byakuran:**

*smile* Sounds like you had an interesting night.**  
**


	11. Bar Part 7: Bar Sex

This chapter never would have turned out the way it did if it wasn't for the wonderful **Lenah Kaus B.A.M**! She totally saved my life by writing this for me, the only thing I did was add, fix up a few things, and write the chatroom part. So yeah credit for this chapter pretty much goes to her, not me.

So I made a LiveJournal thing and holy cow it's confusing! I don't think I'm gonna post my stories on there, then again I might. Not sure yet. But if you want to add me as a friend I'm Baka-Waka on that too. I don't have any friends, the only reason I made it was to look at something but then by the time I was done I completely forgot what it was :/

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi, Adult Reborn x 20YL Lambo.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. (Is there gonna be a new chapter this week or no?)

**Warnings:** Crack, OOC-ness, Alcohol, YAOI LEMON, cussing.

* * *

__Songs: "Paralyzer" by Finger eleven, "Trash the Rental" (Crystal Castles Remix) by Soho Dolls, "Pink" by Aerosmith, "Heads will roll" by Yeah yeah yeahs, "Not fair" by Lily Allen, "Wolves at night" by Manchester orchestra, "Sofa" by Suga Shikao.

0•O•0

Tsuna heard the words and frowned. Maybe he'd heard wrong, but, one glance at Reborn's smirking face cleared all his doubts. Damn. He felt like crap, his head was spinning! His body felt giddy and hot. And he felt angry… pissed off. Why? The answer: "Reborn". Yes, that damned Spartan tutor of hell son of Satan! What? A kiss? Tsuna might not understand Reborn's reasons but Tsuna knew that Reborn was pestering in his social life. He didn't need it! He was fine! Reborn forced him in this "game" ha! Game his ass! He knew Reborn was doing this all because he wanted to fuck Lambo! Tsuna stared at the can he held with his brow furrowed.

Tsuna glanced at the rest of the half-sober people in the bar. The Varia seemed indifferent about the whole matter. The first generation of Vongola was amused. Tsuna's brow twitched at the look Giotto was giving him. The Vongola primo seemed to be delighted with the idea of Hibari kissing him. It was more pestering, wasn't it? The bubble of his anger was only rising. Then, Tsuna heard a shout. Tsuna glanced with his blurry gaze at the scene.

Gokudera was shouting (figures). Gokudera seemed against "the reward" and was having a one-sided verbal fight with Hibari. Tsuna inwardly growled.

Tsuna clicked his tongue once, and with a large almost eternal gulp he drank the contents of his beer. -It says that when you drink a beer like that… you can hit paradise… or the floor, it depends- Tsuna tossed the empty can on the floor with force and stomped forwards to where Hibari was. The prefect was, on several levels, impressed and confused. Tsuna yanked the older by his white shirt, smashing their lips together. Of course, because the rough action, not only did lips collide but also teeth and it hurt… kinda… Anyway, when the kiss was done Tsuna pulled away suddenly.

Most present were aghast.

Tsuna avoided Hibari's eyes and walked deeper into the bar.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked mildly amused by the shocked expressions of the idiots in the bar. He snorted; beer did wonders to people.

"To throw up." Replied Tsuna and the brunet disappeared inside the restroom. Tsuna was going to puke because of the kiss? Many of them wondered…

.

.

.  
Tsuna knew he needed to throw up all the contents in his tummy. Shit. He knew he'd feel better (maybe) if he did so, but he couldn't get the strength or will for the task. It was gross after all.

_'Maybe, I shouldn't…'_ just the thought formed in his mind when he made a strangled sound, bolting to the toilet. His headache didn't help at all either. Tsuna was prepared but he couldn't upchuck the contents of his stomach. Tsuna shook his head, he felt worse than before.

Tsuna was ready to sink deeper into his misery when an arm wrapped around his shoulders just in time, when another bout of nausea hit him.

Tsuna gagged, eyes watering. A bitter and vile taste was left in Tsuna mouth. But it was far from over. Tsuna shut his eyes, fighting the nausea that started to overwhelm him.

"Easy, don't fight it." Hibari comfortingly rubbed his hand over Tsuna's upper back, "Take deep breaths."

Tsuna tried to follow Hibari's instructions and the older teen continued to move his hand back and forth between Tsuna's shoulder blades, feeling the tension ease little by little.

.

.

.

Tsuna splashed cold water on his face, he was so grateful to the one who invented the sinks, God bless their wonderful soul~. Tsuna rinsed his mouth with water until the bitter taste left him, well, partially at least. An arm appeared in his line of vision; he stared at the pale hand, the slender fingers clutching mints. Without hesitation Tsuna grabbed them and turned to thank Hibari when a jolt of pain shot through his skull.

The natural color of his face he had recovered a few moments ago drained completely and Tsuna wearily slid to the floor. The floor was shaking beneath his feet. With his hands Tsuna grabbed his head pressing it as if trying to ease the pressure he felt.

"Breathe." Ordered Hibari ever calm and collected. However, despite his appearance, he was really worried about the brunet. He wanted to ease his pain and suffering.

While Hibari was thinking about this problem he watched amusedly as Tsuna crunched the mints angrily between his teeth, muttering a soft 'fuck'. Hibari chuckled slightly, so this was what alcohol did the herbivore. Hibari had to admit he was very cute when he was angry and cursing.

Tsuna glanced at the prefect "'S not funny, I feel like shit." He informed bluntly.

Hibari chuckled once more; Tsuna looked so cute when he cussed. (Well, in Hibari's opinion anyway.) The prefect made up his mind. He walked to the door, and with a soft click, it was locked. Hibari returned and kneeled down so he was at Tsuna's level.

"Do you want to feel good?" He asked calmly.

Tsuna stared for a moment before nodding dumbly; of course he wanted to feel good. Hibari smirked and leaned forward sliding a hand behind Tsuna's head he pulled a bit and soon after their lips crashed together.

.

.

.  
Giotto was musing profoundly. The alcohol clouding his mind had cleared; his normal behavior was back…for now. He was on the bar's counter, sipping on water instead of the beer that called out to him. He glanced around when he noticed the unusual quietness of the place. Well, half of his 'companions' were K.O. because of the alcohol. And the other half (more of less) were sober…and in their own worlds. Giotto really didn't want to know what Xanxus and Squalo were doing on their limo; he didn't want to know about Yamamoto dragging Gokudera to the 'backyard'.

Giotto sighed and glanced to his side, Reborn was still trying to get Lambo drunk. Without being successful, of course, at this rate he'd be the one drunk and the one on the receiving end… Giotto shrugged; it wasn't any of his business. A soft talk behind him brought his previous musing.

How much time did they have in this world? What if in mere hours their existence vanished from this earth again? He would miss only one thing. He stood and walked where Alaude, G., and Asari were talking.

"Alaude." Called Giotto, trying to get his lover's attention.

Alaude looked at him, perhaps he knew what Giotto was thinking but refused to acknowledge it and preferred to let it go.

Giotto looked at Alaude's expression; he knew exactly what that meant.

"Never mind, just forget it" Giotto hissed in frustration and walked out of the bar.

The three guardians watched him go and Asari sighed tiredly. G. wrinkled his nose and shook his head in disappointment. He lit a cigarette, exhaling a long puff of tobacco, the gray line of smoke combining with the air.

After another puff, G. spoke and said calmly "Y'know, I think that you're an asshole."

Alaude didn't say anything, just nonchalantly stared at him with mild annoyance.

"I think I know why he wanted to talk to you… but really, I don't get you. I mean, we're alive and you're screwing things up with boss…You're a son of a bitch. Well, I think is better this way, he'll realize that you really don't care about him at all and -"

BAM! The table shook as Alaude suddenly shot out of his seat and reached across the table to grab G. by his shirt. The first Cloud gripped the front of G's shirt and stared meaningfully at the red head.

"Don't touch me!" G. spat "…you just can't take the truth."

Alaude's scowl deepened, he gripped harder, the fabric pulling and bringing the Storm Guardian closer.

"Enough you two!" Asari yelled. "Alaude, please, I recommend you go after boss. It's late." He suggested, truly worried about their friend.

G. snorted "Che, I'll do it myself, this bastard probably - " The grip on his shirt immediately loosened and Alaude stalked out the bar.

G. and Asari sighed at the same time, and both sat down again. After a comfortable silence Asari spoke with a giant grin on his face.

"You know, you're very kind."

G.'s cheeks tinted pink "S-shut up, I did it for boss's sake!"

"I know." Asari answered before sighing and glancing at the door. "Alaude needed a little push."

G. snorted "What he needs is a kick in the ass."  
.

.

.  
Hibari sucked Tsuna's neck, nibbling it lightly. The brunet gripped his shirt, moaning as Hibari stroked his shaft firmly, his hand bobbing up and down. Tsuna sought for Hibari's lips and the raven haired teen complied. The kiss was amazing, heated and rough. Hibari inserted his tongue inside the hot cavity, making Tsuna shudder in pleasure.

They were on the floor, Hibari giving Tsuna the best hand job of his life. Not that he had ever had any (not even in his dreams).

A low satisfied moan sounded in the room as Tsuna came hard in Hibari's hand. The brunet shivered, his shaft being gently and slowly squeezed by Hibari's hand.

Tsuna panted, resting his forehead on the other's chest. His mind refocused, and his sight caught something. Tsuna stiffened and his mind raced. Hibari noticed the change of posture and was about to ask what was wrong when a "zi-p" sound startled him. Tsuna pulled his pants and boxers down as much as he could in the position they were in and boldly grabbed his erection. Hibari tried to protest but instead a growl slipped past his lips.

The flesh was hot, Tsuna's face was red. Hibari had quickly put his hands on the wall behind Tsuna while the brunet sucked him off. Hibari's low groan seemed to send Tsuna's excitement soaring back to life.

Hibari's face lowered near Tsuna's, and with husky tried to get his attention. "…Tsuna…" the brunet turned even redder, his nickname being used with that kind of voice was…wao.

"…I…" Hibari bent over uncomfortably to rest his forehead against Tsuna's fuzzy brown hair. "…can we…?"

Tsuna stopped his task; Hibari waited, anxious. With a slow movement Tsuna lovingly trailed kisses on his cheeks and nose before meeting Hibari's awaiting lips for a heated kiss.  
.

.

.  
Giotto sat in a bench, his face low, arms resting on his knees. The cold of the night didn't seem appealing but he was thinking and thinking, not caring about the cold. Damn, he was pissed. He only wanted to talk in a polite manner with Alaude before anything happened, before they….Yet, that cranky bastard… Shit!

Giotto changed his position, burying his face in his hands.

"…Hey, don't cry…" a very well know voice said.

Giotto twitched in annoyance and slowly, almost threateningly, looked up at his lover.

"I'm not crying…" Giotto hissed darkly, "…I'm just tired of your bullshit".

Alaude merely blinked and sat next to him. They sat in an incredible awkward and uncomfortable silence for a few moments, each in their own thoughts.

_'Don't you think you can make up with me,'_ Giotto growled in his mind, _'I'm too pissed to hear your excuses…'_

Alaude suddenly took a deep breath "…I love you."

An imaginary arrow stabbed Giotto's heart. Many emotions rushed up to the surface. Anger, embarrassment, confusion, affection…more anger… A knot formed in his throat. Giotto wanted to yell at Alaude, to tell him that he was sick of his behavior, that he was sad too, that since they came here he felt alone, but he just couldn't he was too overwhelmed about it. Always, yes, always Alaude found a way to mess with Giotto's feelings.

Giotto stood, resigned and angered but Alaude caught his wrist.

"The reason why I've been ignoring you is that I do not want to hurt you." He claimed.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Giotto asked trying to free his wrist.

"I do know that we are not going to stay here so I do not want to give you a fake hope."

"That's-That's…you!" Giotto yelled, now dropping the possibility of trying to free his wrist "I don't fucking care if we are going to disappear or not! We could have a wonderful time! But no! You have to think like this!"

Alaude waited for him to finish and said, "I don't want to see your sad face when the time comes…"

"I don't wanna understand your logic!" Giotto said, suddenly his knees felt weak and fell to the ground "…I just want you!" He whined like a little kid. This time Giotto shed little tears, finally releasing all his previous emotions.

Alaude smiled affectingly and sighed kissing the tears on Giotto's cheeks.

"You're… a jerk." Giotto said between strained sobs.

"I know," replied Alaude.

"…I… hate…you" The Vongola Primo repeated while his lover helped him stand up.

Alaude laughed lightly. "Yes, yes, yes I do love you too"

The Cloud Guardian hugged Giotto. "…I'm sorry…" Alaude sighed, maybe he did think too much…

"…Jerk." Was the response he received from his longtime lover. And with that, Alaude was completely forgiven.

.

.

.  
"Hey…relax a little." Hibari's husky voice ordered while he thrust inside Tsuna's tight body.

Tsuna tightly wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck while his legs locked around Hibari's' waist. A heavy sound echoed in the room every time Hibari pushed himself into Tsuna. The raven haired teen was supporting Tsuna's body. They had very few options, they could have done it on the floor but that was too uncomfortable for Tsuna. Hibari didn't want to risk this opportunity so he didn't suggest a room in the bar, because the pest (Gokudera) was probably there. Since Hibari wanted to see Tsuna's face, he decided to do it while standing.

Tsuna's back slammed into the wall behind him. "Nn," this sensation was foreign to him. At first, it hurt a lot but after some time it became somewhat bearable, after a bit it was worthy. Hibari hit something that made him see stars; Tsuna clutched at the prefect moaning his name, the heat invaded all his being. And he wanted more. Tsuna bucked his hips trying to make his Cloud Guardian go deeper inside his body. The older of the two hit that bundle of nerves countless of times until both reached their climax. The walls around Hibari's shaft closed as Tsuna came with a low growl. Hibari thrust a few more times pushing deeper as he came.

Tsuna's body gave up, falling limp in Hibari's arms. The prefect pushed both of them against the wall pinning Tsuna tightly so he wouldn't fall, he himself was also very tired. Both panted and Hibari, like a puppy, brushed his nose over Tsuna's skin, entwining his arms around him.

"…Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered "…I think… I love you"

But the brunet didn't say a word.

0•O•0

Chatroom

0•O•0

**Welcome to the Vongola Chat Room.**

**Reborn signed in.**

**Collonnello signed in.**

**Fon signed in.**

**Basil signed in.**

**Reborn:**

...

**Collonnello:**

What's wrong with you, kora?

**Fon:**

Hm, I suppose you are suffering from a hangover?

**Reborn:**

Shut up.

**Basil:**

Is that what everyone was doing before?

**Reborn:**

*grunt*

**Collonnello:**

You're to grumpy, kora!

**Fon:**

So what happened?

**Reborn:**

I reached my goal**.**

**Collonnello:**

Which was?

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Don't worry about it.

**Collonnello:**

?

**Fon:**

*sigh*

**Fon:**

**S**o I'm assuming everything went smoothly?

**Reborn:**

Of course not.

**Collonnello:**

Come on and tell us, kora!

**Basil:**

Is Tsuna-dono alright?

**Reborn:**

*snort* I don' know.

**Basil:**

He is not with you right now?

**Reborn:**

No, I left him with Hibari.

**Collonnello:**

Ha!

**Tsuna signed in.**

**Reborn:**

Speak of the devil.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn! Rebornrebornrebornreborn -

**Reborn:**

*glare* _What?_

**Tsuna:**

S-something's wrong...

**Reborn:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

I-I'm naked...

**Tsuna:**

A-and...

**Reborn:**

So?

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what happened last night?

**Reborn:**

A lot. What's wrong?

**Tsuna:**

I'm naked and...s-so is Hibari! We're in the same bed!

**Reborn:**

*bored* Oh.

**Byakuran signed in.**

**Byakuran:**

*smile* Sounds like you had an interesting night.

**Shoichi signed in.**

**Shoichi:**

Eh? What's going on?

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Tsuna:**

By-Byakuran and Shoichi? !

**Shoichi:**

Oh hey Tsuna...

**Byakuran:**

Please continue with your story Tsuna-kun, I'm interested to know what happened. *smile*

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what are you guys doing here? !

**Shoichi:**

I don't know...

**Byakuran:**

Well you see I was quite lonely without you and your little guardians to play so I decided to go on ten years in the past chatroom.

**Tsuna:**

What's wrong with the future one? !

**Shoichi:**

He thinks you were more interesting when you were younger.

**Reborn:**

*cough* Pedo. *cough*

**Basil:**

I still do not understand what is going on...

**Reborn:**

Who cares, Tsuna, continue your story.

**Tsuna:**

Huh?

**Reborn:**

*glare*

**Tsuna:**

O-oh...ah well I don't remember what happened last night after the Russian Roulette game...

**Reborn:**

Are you sore?

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what? Well my back hurts and for some reason my butt does too...*blush*

**Byakuran:**

*smirk*

**Collonnello:**

Sounds like you two had sex, kora!

**Fon:**

*sigh* You don't need to tell him that way...

**Basil:**

Tsuna-dono and Hibari-dono had...?

**Tsuna:**

*blush* WHHAAA? !

**Shoichi:**

Ugh, my stomach hurts...

**Byakuran:**

*grin* Want me to kiss it better Sho-chan?

**Shoichi:**

*blush* N-no thank you.

**Reborn:**

You two a couple?

**Byakuran:**

Something like that yeah.

**Shoichi:**

...I'm gonna get off...

**Shoichi signed out.**

**Byakuran:**

Hm...*smile*

**Collonnello:**

Gotta go, Lal Mirch is yelling at me for something again, kora.

**Fon:**

I must leave also.

**Reborn:**

*grunt*

**Basil:**

I suppose I will also leave.

**Collonnello signed out.**

**Fon signed out.**

**Basil signed out.**

**Hibari signed in.**

**Tsuna:**

*blush*

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Hey Hibari, so did you have a good night?

**Hibari:**

...

**Hibari:**

Herbivore...

**Tsuna:**

Y-yes?

**Hibari:**

Get...

**Tsuna:**

?

**Hibari:**

Get out of my house.

-To be Continued-

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. A lot of work went into it that's for sure. Also sorry about changing the chapter name, I decided not to do another game.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**-Reborn:**

Hn, what did you do to make him so pissed?

**Tsuna:**

I-I don't know...

**Byakuran:**

Perhaps you did something wrong when you were having sex.

**Tsuna:**

*blush*

**D-I-N-O:**

I'm sorry lil' bro, I tried to get him to tell me but he wouldn't say anything. I'm surprised he didn't beat me up.

**Reborn:**

So Dame-Tsuna did do something stupid.-

Yeah, that's the preview.

(I'm working on a new one-shot that's actually going to be 10018 because I promised **blackangel1994**.)


	12. Violent Helpers

Yes, this is really an update.

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi, Adult Reborn x 20YL Lambo.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. (Whoo! The first guardians were awesome!)

**Warnings:** Crack, OOC-ness (lots in this chapter), strong language.

* * *

_**Hibari:**_

_Get…_

_**Tsuna: **_

_?_

_**Hibari:**_

_Get out of my house._

**Tsuna:**

E-eh?

**Hibari:**

Get out before I bite you to death.

**Hibari signed out.**

**Reborn:**

*snort* Better listen to him Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

O-ok…?

**Byakuran:**

Hm? I wonder what happened.

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Reborn:**

*sigh* He probably said something retarded.

**20YL Lambo signed in.**

**Reborn:**

?

**Reborn:**

What are you still doing here?

**20YL Lambo:**

I don't know…

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Did you enjoy yourself last night?

**20YL Lambo:**

*blush* N-no I did not.

**Reborn:**

Liar. You were moaning –

**20YL Lambo:**

Shut up!

**Byakuran:**

Oh? It seems that your student wasn't the only one having sex.

**Reborn:**

Hn. Well we can't do it now because I am once again a kid.

**20YL Lambo:**

…

**Reborn:**

But I can –

**20YL Lambo:**

No thanks.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* Don't deny it, you like me.

**20YL Lambo:**

Don't know what you're talking about.

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Oh my gosh Reborn!

**Reborn:**

*glare* What?

**D-I-N-O:**

I-I just saw…T-Tsuna…leaving Kyouya's house…

**D-I-N-O:**

*nervous laugh* Wh-what does that mean?

**Reborn:**

*rolls eyes* I think you know what happened.

**Byakuran:**

I have to say that was a stupid question.

**D-I-N-O:**

Noo! My little brother's innocence has been taken away!

**20YL Lambo:**

…

**Reborn:**

Don't be an idiot, idiot.

**D-I-N-O:**

I'm gonna murder Kyouya!

**Reborn:**

*snort* Good luck.

**Tsuna signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Lil' bro! Tell me it's not true!

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**D-I-N-O:**

Did that monster really take away your innocence? !

**Tsuna:**

Wh-wha?

**Reborn:**

Yes but it seems that Dame-Tsuna did something stupid.

**D-I-N-O:**

?

**Tsuna:**

Reborn! Did you tell him about what happened? !

**Byakuran:**

He saw you leaving your guardian's house. *smile*

**Tsuna:**

*blush* Hiiiiee! What if someone else saw! ?

**20YL Lambo:**

I don't think you should really be worrying about that…

**D-I-N-O:**

Well what did you do?

**Tsuna:**

I-I don't know…

**Reborn:**

Think idiot.

**Tsuna:**

I told you, I can't remember!

**Giotto Primo signed in.**

**Giotto Primo:**

Thankfully ghosts don't get hangovers.

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm? Is something wrong?

**Tsuna:**

G-Giotto…

**Giotto Primo:**

Yes?

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna is being stupid, nothing new.

**Giotto Primo:**

?

**Byakuran:**

He slept with his Cloud Guardian, did something, and now it seems Hibari is angry with him.

**D-I-N-O:**

*serious face* I'm going to go murder my student.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**D-I-N-O signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

D-Dino wait!

**Reborn:**

That idiot is going to get himself killed.

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what if he has his men?

**Reborn:**

Depends.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiiieee!

**Tsuna:**

Dino!

**Tsuna is away.**

**Byakuran:**

…Well that was interesting. *smile*

**Giotto Primo:**

…Tsuna is no longer a virgin?

**Reborn:**

Apparently not.

**Byakuran:**

Are you honestly surprised?

**Reborn:**

I'm not. Tsuna is a different person when he's drunk.

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm.

**Reborn:**

And so are you apparently. Do you remember anything?

**Giotto Primo:**

Unfortunately I remember everything.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* You were crazy.

**Giotto Primo:**

Yes well, let us forget about it.

**Byakuran:**

Ho ho, what could the wonderful Vongola Primo have done that was so embarrassing?

**Reborn:**

Where to even begin? First of all, he can't hold his alcohol to save his life –

**Giotto Primo:**

*frown*

**Tsuna is back.**

**Tsuna:**

…

**Reborn:**

So? Is the idiot dead?

**Tsuna:**

…Who?

**Reborn:**

*rolls eyes* Dino.

**Tsuna:**

Oh…no he's not dead.

**Byakuran:**

Then what is wrong?

**Tsuna:**

Well…

**Tsuna:**

Wait, why should I tell you? ! You tried to kill me!

**Byakuran:**

Well you tried to kill me. I believe we are even.

**Tsuna:**

I did not!

**Tsuna:**

It was self-defense!

**Giotto Primo:**

You two were enemies?

**Reborn:**

Shouldn't you know this?

**Giotto Primo:**

Why should I? I am dead as you may recall.

**Reborn:**

Hn.

**Byakuran:**

In any case, we are friends in the future.

**Tsuna:**

I fought you in the future! How can we be friends? You killed me!

**Byakuran:**

No you're alive. After you beat me, your future self and I signed a truce. Now we are friends. *smile*

**Tsuna:**

…Argh. This is confusing.

**Reborn:**

Just shut up and tell us what happened. Where is Dino if he's not dead?

**Tsuna:**

Dino is talking to Hibari-san…

**Reborn:**

And?

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

What a stubborn, irritating student…

**Reborn:**

What did he say?

**D-I-N-O:**

He says he doesn't want to see Tsuna ever again! And he almost threw a tonfa at my head!

**Reborn:**

Hn, what did you do to make him so pissed?

**Tsuna:**

I-I don't know...

**Byakuran:**

Perhaps you did something wrong when you were having sex.

**Tsuna:**

*blush*

**D-I-N-O:**

I'm sorry lil' bro, I tried to get him to tell me but he wouldn't say anything. I'm surprised he didn't beatme up.

**Reborn:**

So Dame-Tsuna did do something stupid.

**Giotto Primo:**

Instead of blaming Tsuna, maybe you should think that something is wrong with Hibari. The Cloud Guardians are definitely not great at showing emotions; maybe he's trying to shut down his feelings for Tsuna.

**Reborn:**

*grunt* Maybe. But I still think Dame-Tsuna sucks at having sex.

**Tsuna:**

Sh-shut up! *blush*

**Byakuran:**

Want me to give you a few pointers? *smile*

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiiieee! No way!

**D-I-N-O:**

Oi! Leave my lil bro alone pervert!

**Reborn:**

What about Shoichi?

**Byakuran:**

Of course I wouldn't cheat on my dear Sho-chan.

**Tsuna:**

Eh? You two are going out?

**Reborn:**

Idiot, he said it before. (Last chapter in case you don't remember.)

**Tsuna:**

O-oh really?

**Giotto Primo:**

In any case, I think Hibari just needs a little space –

**Reborn:**

Pft, who cares about space? Tsuna go talk to him.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiieee! No way! I don't want to die!

**D-I-N-O:**

*stern face* If my dear student doesn't want to talk, I'll beat it out of him.

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**D-I-N-O is away.**

**Tsuna:**

Dino wait!

**Tsuna is away.**

**Byakuran:**

This feels like Déjà vu…

**Reborn:**

Whatever.

**Giotto Primo:**

*sigh*

**Reborn:**

So how is your oh so great Alaude?

**Giotto Primo:**

Hm. Alaude is doing good. Like I said, dead people don't get hangovers so we're all fine.

**Reborn:**

Well aren't you lucky.

**Byakuran:**

I truly am curious as to how you are on if you're dead.

**Giotto Primo:**

I'm not entirely sure either.

**Reborn:**

It's best to just go with it.

**Byakuran:**

Hm. It appears so.

**Tsuna is back. **

**D-I-N-O is back.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Ha ha ha!

**Tsuna:**

Um…

**Reborn:**

So?

**D-I-N-O:**

I convinced him to get on!

**Reborn:**

Where is he then?

**Tsuna:**

He said he would get on…

**Byakuran:**

People lie dear Vongola.

**Giotto Primo:**

I hate to admit it but he's right –

**Hibari signed in.**

**Reborn:**

Well hello there Hibari.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Reborn:**

Care to tell us what is wrong?

**Hibari:**

…Nothing.

**Hibari:**

Pony boy, why did you call me on this thing?

**D-I-N-O:**

How many times do I have to tell you Kyouya, it's Bucking Bronco!

**Hibari:**

*snort* Like I care.

**Tsuna opened private chat with D-I-N-O, Reborn, Giotto Primo, and Byakuran.**

_**Tsuna:**_

_This isn't working…_

_**Reborn:**_

_It seems you pissed him off too much Dame-Tsuna. Well done._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Reborn, you don't have to make him feel bad._

_**Byakuran: **_

_Well does anyone have any other plans to get him to talk?_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_I still say we beat it out of him-_

_**Reborn:**_

_*snort* Some teacher you are._

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_You're one to talk!_

_**Tsuna:**_

_He's right Reborn…_

_**Reborn:**_

_Oh is he now?_

_**Tsuna:**_

_Hiiiiee! No never mind, he's completely wrong!_

_**D-I-N-O:**_

_Eh? _

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_I have an idea, though I don't know how well it would work…_

_**Tsuna:**_

_What is it?_

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_Well um, I could try to convince (A/N: He secretly means force ;D) Alaude to come on and talk to him__you know one on one, Cloud to Cloud._

_**Byakuran:**_

_I say go for it._

_**Reborn:**_

_Might as well try._

_**Tsuna:**_

_Wait, Hibari-san and Alaude-san don't get along the best –_

_**Reborn:**_

_Who cares? Get him on._

_**Giotto Primo:**_

_*sigh* Ok._

**Tsuna closed private chat with D-I-N-O, Reborn, Giotto Primo, and Byakuran.**

**Tsuna:**

I'm gonna go…

**Tsuna signed off.**

**D-I-N-O:**

…

**Reborn:**

*glare* Get off idiot!

**D-I-N-O:**

Ow! Don't smack me on the head!

**Reborn:**

Shut up.

**D-I-N-O signed off.**

**Reborn signed off.**

**Hibari:**

?

**Giotto Primo:**

…

**Alaude signed on.**

**Alaude:**

What?

**Giotto Primo:**

*smile* Bye!

**Giotto Primo sent Alaude a private message.**

_-Do as I told you or else.-_

**Alaude:**

What the hell…?

**Hibari:**

What are you doing on?

**Alaude:**

*smirk* I could ask you the same thing.

**Hibari:**

*glare* Some herbivores made me come on.

**Alaude:**

Oh and you did as they told you? *snort* How weak.

**Hibari:**

*glare* I will bite you to death.

**(MR) Pineapple II signed on.**

**(DS) Pineapple I signed on.**

**Xanxus signed on.**

**Byakuran:**

Ho ho, what a surprise.

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, no need to be so hostile Kyouya-kun.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, why do you look so angry?

**Xanxus:**

What the fuck is going on?

**Byakuran sent Reborn a private message.**

_-Things aren't going so well~-_

**Hibari:**

Hn, why are you herbivores crowding? *glare*

**Xanxus:**

You want to start something trash?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, let's not be hasty. We are on dear Kyouya-kun –

**Hibari:**

Call me that again and I'll bite you to death.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, you say that but have you ever really _bitten _someone?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, it seems he has. A certain Vongola to be exact.

**Hibari:**

*surprised*

**Alaude:**

*smirk* Finally a man, hn?

**Xanxus:**

*snort* You fucked the little piece of trash?

**Byakuran:**

…

**Hibari:**

*glare* So what if I did?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, welcome to manhood.

**Xanxus:**

That doesn't make sense trash.

**Alaude:**

It seems something is wrong with you, was the weakling bad at sex?

**Xanxus:**

Wouldn't surprise me. That piece of trash can't do shit.

**Byakuran:**

*smile* Except beat you of course.

**Xanxus:**

*glare* What was that trash? !

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, it appears he beat you too, no?

**Byakuran:**

Ho ho…

**Hibari:**

*glare* Stupid pineapple, he has beaten you too.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

…

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku!

**Hibari:**

*smirk* He has yet to beat me.

**Alaude:**

Hn. So what is the problem?

**Hibari:**

… *scowl*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, just tell us Kyouya-kun, we are not here to judge.

**Xanxus:**

Shut the fuck up stupid trash.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*glare* Kufufufu, do I need to hurt you?

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, we aren't here to fight.

**Byakuran:**

We're here to help a fellow strong friend.

**Alaude:**

What are you saying? *glare*

**Byakuran:**

Have you not noticed? All of the people on right now are strong.

**Alaude:**

I am not your friend.

**Hibari:**

*glare* You all are annoying. And no, for an herbivore he was not bad at having sex.

**Byakuran:**

Finally getting somewhere.

**Xanxus:**

Then what did the stupid trash do?

**Hibari:**

…

**Alaude:**

Just spit it out.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, you both are too impatient.

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, I agree.

**Xanxus:**

Shut the fuck up.

**Alaude:**

Shut up, you all piss me off.

**Byakuran:**

Yes well we are not here for you, we are here for the current Cloud Guardian.

**(MR) Pineapple II: **

Kufufufu, exactly. So tell us Kyouya-kun, what did Vongola do to anger you?

**Hibari:**

…*scowl* He did not reply to my almost confession.

…

…

…

**Alaude:**

Hn. What do you mean almost confession?

**Hibari:**

Exactly what it sounds like.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, so you confessed to him and he didn't say anything?

**Hibari:**

*glare* _Almost _confession.

**Xanxus:**

Stupid trash, a confession is a confession.

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Oya, I can't believe he didn't answer you.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, that does seem like something he would do.

**Byakuran:**

Hm, so what did you do after that?

**Hibari:**

I took the stupid herbivore home and threw him on my bed.

**Byakuran:**

Did you do it again? He woke up in your bed naked, and unless you walked all the way there without clothes –

**Hibari:**

Of course we did it again. The stupid herbivore deserved it.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya it seems so.

**Byakuran:**

Well do not take it to heart; the little Vongola was probably still drunk.

**Xanxus:**

The stupid trash is just stupid and runs away.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Alaude:**

You were that worried over it?

**Hibari:**

*glare* I was not _worried._

**(DS) Pineapple I: **

Yes well whatever you were, don't fret too much about it. He will come around eventually.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, or he'll fall madly in love with me –

**Hibari:**

*glare*

**Alaude:**

My job's done. I'm leaving.

**Alaude signed off.**

**(DS) Pineapple I:**

Fukukuku, I should go too.

**(DS) Pineapple I signed off.**

**Xanxus:**

Hn.

**Xanxus signed off.**

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, I must go too. Now that I am back in this horrible prison…*sigh*

**(MR) Pineapple II signed off.**

**Hibari:**

…

**Hibari signed off.**

**Byakuran:**

Of course he wouldn't thank us.

**Byakuran sent Reborn a private message. **

_-It appears the mission was successful.-_

**Byakuran signed out.**

* * *

A/N: They're not just a violent bunch, they are solvers of love problems. Thought it'd be funny if it was the people that you least expected were the ones to help Hibari.


	13. Lovestruck and Lonely

I finally got caught up in the manga and I just gotta say, Giotto and Hibari are HOT.

**Pairings: **Kyouya x Tsuna, Takeshi x Hayato, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi, Adult Reborn x 20YL Lambo.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the stupid plot (or lack of plot I guess)

**Warnings:** Crack, OOC-ness, swearing.

* * *

**Welcome to the Vongola Chat Room.**

**Tsuna signed in.**

**Bomber Boy signed in. (Gokudera)**

**Bomber Boy:**

Juudaime!

**Tsuna:**

Ah hey Gokudera-kun. How are you?

**Bomber Boy:**

I'm a little sore. *blush* B-but anyway! How are you?

**Tsuna:**

? I'm ok I guess.

**Bomber Boy:**

Is the bastard still being an ass?

**Tsuna:**

*blink* Eh?

**Bomber Boy:**

Don't worry Juudaime, I'll go talk to him and find out what's wrong!

**Bomber Boy signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

Ah wait Gokudera-kun!

**Giotto Primo signed in.**

**Tsuna:**

Giotto…

**Tsuna:**

How did the thing with Hibari-san go?

**Giotto Primo:**

Oh Alaude told me it went well. It seems that you didn't respond to his uh, 'almost confession'.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Tsuna:**

What's an 'almost confession'?

**Giotto Primo:**

*shakes head* I don't know. But he confessed to you and you didn't reply, that's the reason he's mad.

**Tsuna:**

*blush* H-Hibari-san…confessed to me?

**Giotto Primo:**

*nod*

**Tsuna:**

I don't remember…I passed out right after we, um… *bright red*

**Giotto Primo:**

*smiles* Yes I understand. Maybe you should go talk to him?

**Tsuna:**

I don't know where he is…

**Giotto Primo:**

Perhaps you should call him on here?

**Tsuna:**

Ah, yeah! Ok.

**Tsuna sent Hibari an invite.**

**Giotto Primo:**

Good luck.

**Tsuna:**

Thank you.

**Giotto Primo signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

Ok…be calm…

**Tsuna:**

…I can't believe Hibari-san actually confessed to me! *blush*

**Tsuna:**

…And I passed out? ! I'm so stupid! No wonder he's mad…

**Hibari signed in.**

**Tsuna:**

H-H-Hibari-san!

**Hibari:**

Hn. Herbivore, why are you talking to yourself?

**Tsuna:**

Eh?

**Hibari:**

The conversation above. You were talking to yourself.

**Tsuna:**

*blush* You can see that? !

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

Oh my god this is so embarrassing…

**Hibari:**

*sigh*

**Tsuna: **

A-anyway…um, Hibari-san about your…confession…

**Hibari:**

…

**Tsuna:**

Yes, um, w-well I'mreallysorry! I 'tbelieveIjustsaidthat –

**Hibari:**

Herbivore, there is a thing called a space bar.

**Tsuna:**

O-oh, sorry…

**Hibari:**

*smirk* Apology accepted.

**Tsuna:**

*relieved* Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

Now, what is your answer?

**Tsuna:**

Huh?

**Hibari:**

*scowl* To my confession. What is your answer?

**Tsuna:**

O-oh!

**Tsuna:**

*bright red* W-well th-that, I, um, l-like yo-you too….

**Reborn:**

Finally!

**Tsuna:**

Wah!

**Hibari:**

Hn. What are you doing here?

**Reborn:**

I've been on for a long time. Dame-Tsuna just didn't notice.

**Tsuna:**

How should I have known? !

**Reborn:**

Who cares, the point is you two are finally together. It took you long enough.

**Hibari:**

What –

**20YL Lambo was disconnected.**

**Idiot Cow signed in.**

**Idiot Cow:**

LAMBO SAN WNTS KANDE!

**Reborn:**

*scowl* Oh you have got to be kidding me.

**Tsuna:**

Lambo!

**Idiot Cow:**

BUAHAHAHAHA!

**Tsuna:**

Can Lambo read?

**Hibari:**

Hn. Is that the cow thing?

**Tsuna:**

Th-that's mean Hibari-san…

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Hibari:**

Well I'm getting off.

**Hibari:**

*smirk* See you later Tsunayoshi.

**Hibari signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

*blush* Hibari-san used my name…

**Reborn:**

You new couples irritate me.

**Tsuna:**

…Hm? Did you say something Reborn?

**Reborn:**

*scoff* Go be in your own world somewhere else.

**Tsuna:**

*still in lala land*…Yeah. Ok.

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Idiot Cow:**

KAAANNNDDDEEEE!

**Reborn:**

I hate you.

**Idiot Cow:**

HAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO SAN RULZ!

**Reborn:**

*glare* I'll kick you off myself.

**Idiot Cow was disconnected.**

**Reborn:**

There much better.

**Baseball Idiot signed in. (Yamamoto)**

**Baseball Idiot:**

Hm? Are you the only one on?

**Reborn:**

Disappointed?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Ha ha, no not at all. In fact I wanted to talk to you. *serious face*

**Reborn:**

What is it?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Well I wanted to ask if you knew anything about Hayato.

**Reborn:**

What do you mean?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Well I mean, he's been acting really weird lately. It's making me worried.

**Reborn:**

*snort* What's your version of weird for him?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Weird like, 'I think he's cheating on me' weird.

**Reborn:**

Ah.

**Reborn:**

What makes you think that he's cheating on you?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Well lately I'm always the one initiating things between us, be it a kiss or…other stuff. Then he immediately leaves after we do something and every time I talk to him, he looks around like he doesn't want a certain someone to see us together. And he's always sneaking off, he always ignores my texts and calls too.

**Reborn:**

How long has this been going on? You two seemed fine at the bar.

**Baseball Idiot:**

It's been going on for awhile. I think we were only fine because he was drunk.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Can you keep a secret?

**Reborn:**

Sure.

**Baseball Idiot:**

I think he's cheating on me with Tsuna.

…

…

…

**Reborn:**

What?

**Baseball Idiot:**

I mean, it makes sense right? He's always at his house, and he's always talking about him. He told me not to tell Tsuna about our relationship.

**Reborn:**

Yes, it makes sense but –

**Baseball Idiot:**

See? I knew it!

**Baseball Idiot:**

I need to find them.

**Reborn:**

Tsuna is with –

**Baseball Idiot:**

Yeah I'm sure if I find Tsuna, I'll find Hayato!

**Baseball Idiot:**

Thanks for the help kid!

**Baseball Idiot signed out.**

**Reborn:**

*sigh* I'm too old for this.

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Tell me something Reborn, did I make an idiot out of myself at the bar the other night?

**Reborn:**

Do you want an honest answer?

**D-I-N-O:**

…no…

**Reborn:**

Too bad. Yes you made a complete idiot out of yourself. You were knocked out half of the time but when you were awake, you almost put the drunk Vongola Primo to shame.

**D-I-N-O:**

*wince* That bad?

**Reborn:**

You sang karaoke.

**D-I-N-O:**

*sigh* Was I at least good at that?

**Reborn:**

Not even close.

**D-I-N-O:**

Mm. I never was a singer. What did I sing?

**Reborn:**

Kung-Fu Fighting.

**D-I-N-O:**

Well that's not too bad –

**Reborn:**

And Ding Dong Song.

**D-I-N-O:**

…

**D-I-N-O:**

I'm going to go jump off a building now.

**D-I-N-O:**

Wish I could say it was nice knowing you but I'm not sure if it was.

**Reborn:**

Hn.

**D-I-N-O:**

Goodbye.

**D-I-N-O signed out.**

**Bomber Boy signed in.**

**Bomber Boy:**

*sigh* Where the hell could that bastard be? I've looked everywhere…

**Reborn:**

Hey, you need to tell Yamamoto that you're not cheating on him with Dame-Tsuna.

**Bomber Boy:**

*blush* EH? !

**Reborn:**

Your boyfriend seems to think that you're cheating on him with Dame-Tsuna.

**Bomber Boy:**

What the hell? !

**Reborn:**

It makes sense, you're always fawning over him.

**Bomber Boy:**

Wh-what? ! I do not!

**Reborn:**

Yes you do. Now go clear up this mess before something happens –

**Hibari signed in.**

**Hibari:**

*glare* You –

**Bomber Boy:**

Bastard! I've been looking everywhere for you!

**Hibari:**

Oh? Why is that?

**Hibari:**

So you can try to steal Tsunayoshi from me?

**Bomber Boy:**

Eh?

**Hibari:**

*scowl* Don't pretend you don't know. Your boyfriend –

**Bomber Boy:**

He's not my boyfriend!

**Reborn:**

*rubs temples* I am really too old for this.

**Hibari:**

Whatever he is, he told me that you were cheating on him with Tsunayoshi. But the herbivore is _mine._

**Tsuna signed in.**

**Tsuna: **

Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto –

Baseball Idiot signed in.

**Reborn:**

You've got to be kidding me.

**Bomber Boy:**

Baseball idiot! Why are you telling the bastard that I cheated on you with Juudaime? !

**Tsuna:**

Wah! *blush*

**Hibari:**

*glare* Are you cheating on me already Tsunayoshi?

**Tsuna:**

*horrified* What?

**Tsuna:**

NO! I would never –

**Baseball Idiot:**

You are cheating on me!

**Bomber Boy:**

What the hell are you talking about? !

**Hibari:**

You better not be.

**Tsuna:**

I'm not! Hibari-san I wouldn't dream of cheating on you!

**Reborn:**

Why must you all insist on shouting?

**Baseball Idiot:**

You're always going on about 'Juudaime this and Juudaime that'! That's all you ever talk about! And you don't want him to know about our relationship –

**Bomber Boy:**

So what's wrong with being worried that he wouldn't like either of us anymore if he found out about us? !

**Tsuna:**

Gokudera-kun…

**Bomber Boy:**

I can't believe you think I'm _cheating _on you!

**Bomber Boy:**

What do you think I'm some kind of whore? !

**Baseball Idiot:**

No!

**Bomber Boy:**

Then what's your problem? I'm with _you_, I love_ you._ Not Tsuna, _you._

**Baseball Idiot:**

…

**Tsuna:**

That's the first time I've heard him say my name.

**Hibari:**

*snort* I'm leaving.

**Hibari signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

Hey!

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Reborn:**

*sigh* Well do you two understand that no one is cheating on anyone and you all love each other?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Wha –

**Reborn:**

Good now get off and make up.

**Reborn kicked off Bomber Boy and Baseball Idiot.**

**Reborn:**

Finally some peace and quiet.

**Byakuran signed in.**

**Shoichi signed in.**

**Byakuran:**

Oh hello.

**Shoichi:**

Should we really be on this thing? It doesn't seem right to go into the past like this…

**Byakuran:**

Stop worrying so much Sho-chan.

**Shoichi:**

*blush* I can't help it…

**Byakuran:**

Anyway! How is it going?

**Reborn:**

I hate everyone. That's how well it's going.

**Byakuran:**

Oh? And why is that?

**Reborn:**

Everyone is in love and it's annoying.

**Byakuran:**

Aren't you in love too though? With that one man.

**Reborn:**

I am not in love with anyone. Like I said, I hate everyone.

**Byakuran:**

Mmhm.

**Reborn:**

*glare* You don't believe me?

**Byakuran:**

I think you're jealous that everyone can express their love while you cannot because you are a baby and the one you love is also a baby, albeit an annoying one at the moment.

**Shoichi:**

My stomach hurts…

**Byakuran:**

Come Sho-chan, let's leave him to think. I'll kiss your stomach better.

**Byakuran signed out.**

**Shoichi:**

*blush* S-sorry about that.

**Reborn:**

About what?

**Shoichi:**

U-um, e-everything he said…he likes to read into people.

**Reborn:**

*grunt* So I've noticed.

**Shoichi:**

Y-yeah…

**Shoichi signed out.**

**Reborn:**

*sigh*

Tsuna signed in.

Tsuna:

Reborn! Dino is about to jump off a building!

Reborn:

I'm too old for this.

**Tsuna:**

What?

**Reborn:**

Nothing. Where is he?

**Tsuna:**

He's on top of the café.

**Reborn:**

*stare*

**Tsuna:**

Wh-what?

**Reborn:**

The café is only a one story building.

**Tsuna:**

S-so?

**Tsuna:**

He could still get really hurt!

**Hibari signed in.**

**Hibari:**

Pony boy will be fine if he jumps.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Reborn:**

See? Told you.

**Tsuna:**

You two are so mean! Don't you care?

**Reborn:**

What do you want me to do?

**Reborn:**

If he wants to jump, let him jump. Obviously he chose a one-story building because he didn't want to die.

**Hibari:**

Why is he jumping anyway?

**Reborn:**

I told him he sand the Ding Dong Song when he was drunk.

**Tsuna:**

Are you serious?

**Tsuna:**

Reborn why would you tell him that?

**Reborn: **

He asked.

**Bomber Boy signed in.**

**Baseball Idiot signed in.**

**Bomber Boy:**

Hey did you guys know that Cavallone is –

**Reborn:**

Yes we know.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Oh hey I see you guys! Hey Tsuna, Hibari!

**Hibari:**

Stupid herbivore.

**Tsuna: **

Why are you all so calm about this? !

**Tsuna:**

DINO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF A ROOF!

**Bomber Boy:**

Don't worry Juudaime, due to the angle he's at and the height of the building, the trajectory and wind resistance – (yeah that totally doesn't make sense but let's pretend it does)

**Tsuna:**

I'm not smart Gokudera-kun. I didn't understand anything you just said.

**Baseball Idiot:**

If he jumps, he won't go splat!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiee!

**Bomber Boy:**

*snort* You dummed it down too much. That was the worst explanation I've ever heard in my life.

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san, _please _go talk to him! Don't let him jump! *puppy dog eyes*

**Hibari:**

Fine.

**Hibari is away.**

**Tsuna:**

*sighs dreamily* He's so heroic.

**Reborn:**

*snort*

**Reborn:**

What's going on?

**Bomber Boy:**

The bastard is on the roof talking to Cavallone.

**Hibari is back.**

**Hibari:**

He says he wants the baby to be nicer to him.

…

…

…

**Reborn:**

_What?_

**Hibari:**

His terms for not jumping. The baby and I have to be nicer to him.

**Reborn:**

He's making terms for not jumping off a _one_ story building? Are you kidding me?

**Tsuna:**

Reborn just do it please.

**Reborn:**

Why should I?

**Tsuna:**

Because he's always helped us!

**Baseball Idiot:**

Oh hey Dino has cookies. I want one!

**Bomber Boy:**

Wha – HEY! Get back here!

**Reborn:**

What's going on?

**Bomber Boy:**

Stupid no good baseball idiot!

**Reborn:**

Tsuna.

**Tsuna:**

Yamamoto is going up to the roof and Gokudera-kun is following.

**Hibari:**

Might as well come up Tsunayoshi.

**Reborn:**

What are you guys having a _tea party? _

**Tsuna:**

Whatever helps Dino not jump.

**Bomber Boy:**

He says you should come too Reborn.

**Reborn:**

Seriously?

**Tsuna:**

I feel weird. The cops are just watching us.

**Hibari:**

They won't do anything unless I tell them to.

**Bomber Boy:**

What are you the chief of police?

**Hibari:**

*smirk*

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Come on and join us Reborn! The café gave me free cookies and cake.

**Reborn:**

That's because they think you're going to jump off their building.

**D-I-N-O:**

Small details. Now come on! The cookies are running out.

**D-I-N-O signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

These cookies are really good.

**Reborn:**

As good as Maman's?

**Tsuna:**

No cookies are as good as mom's.

**Tsuna:**

Are you coming or not?

**Reborn:**

Fine.

**Bomber Boy signed out.**

**Baseball Idiot signed out.**

**Hibari signed out.**

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Reborn:**

…Really too old for this.

**Reborn signed out.**

* * *

A/N: So I don't really like this chapter all that much. It's not funny at all. But I'm bored so I guess it kind of makes sense.

Anyways, what should Yamamoto's new username be? I can't leave it as Baseball Idiot forever.

Also, next chapter, anyone special you want in it? A character that I haven't written that much? Preferably one that I have written into this story, and don't say 20YL Lambo because I'm working on a way for Reborn and him to be together so he will appear when I've figured out how.


	14. Extra: Passing Notes in Class

Hey all who haven't given up on me :) This isn't what you were hoping for I know, I'm sorry but after how many months of being inactive, I had to post something and my brain is being lazy and don't wanna write anything. Believe me though, I'm working on the next real chapter for this story (the process is slow). I'm also going over my other stories and trying to write the next chapters so don't panic, I'm not on hiatus.

Anyway, like it says, this is just an extra. It has nothing to do with anything really and it's AU. They're all in in high school and there is no Vongola. It also doesn't have anything to do with the Chatroom but I didn't feel like writing an author's note just to say that I'm not on hiatus and I didn't feel like making a whole other story for it. So I figured that the Chatroom and this were similar enough, why not do an extra like some mangas do. You don't have to read it, I don't really care, it hurt my brain just writing it so it might make yours explode if you try and read it O_O It's completely random CRACK.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or it's characters.

* * *

**Extra: Passing Notes in Class (AU)**

**Dear Juudaime,**

_ Can I ask you a question?_

**Sincerely, Your Right-Hand-Man**

.

**Dear Gokudera-kun,**

_ Um s-sure? Can I ask you something first?_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Juudaime,**

_ Of course!_

**Sincerely, Your Right-Hand-Man**

.

**Dear Gokudera-kun,**

_ Why are we writing like this? Not that there's anything wrong with it. I'm just curious…_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Juudaime,**

_ Excellent question Juudaime! Letters have more sentimental value than notes do and it makes_ _things easier to read!_

**Sincerely, Your Right-Hand-Man**

.

**Dear Gokudera-kun,**

_ Oh…_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

_P.S. – What were you going to ask?_

.

**Dear Juudaime,**

_ Oh right, is something going on between you and that bastard Hibari?_

**Sincerely, Your Right-Hand-Man**

.

**Dear Hayato!**

_ Ha ha! Are you two passing notes in class?_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Baseball Idiot,**

_What the hell are you doing with our note idiot? !_

**Sincerely, Gokudera**

.

**Dear Hayato!**

_ Well Tsuna turned bright red and dropped it so I picked it up!_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Baseball Idiot,**

_ You can't just pick up someone's note, especially if it's Juudaime's!_

**Sincerely, Thinks-You're-Stupid**

.

**Dear Hayato!**

_ Ha ha ha but Tsuna doesn't seem to care! Do you Tsuna?_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Yamamoto, **

_ Um, no?_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

_P.S. – That was meant for me right?_

.

**Dear Hayato!**

_ See? Told ya he doesn't mind!_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

_P!S! – Yep!_

.

**Dear Retard,**

_ You suck at writing letters._

**Sincerely, JRHM**

.

**Dear Hayato!**

_ What's JRHM?_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Retard,**

_ Why it means Juudaime's Right-Hand-Man of course!_

**Sincerely, JRHM**

.

**Dear Herbivores, **

_ Writing notes in class is not allowed._

.

**Dear Hibari!**

_ Ha ha hi Hibari! _

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

_P!S! – We can't tell who it's from if you don't write your name at the end!_

.

**Dear Herbivore,**

_ Shut up before I bite you to death._

**From, Hibari.**

.

**Dear Bastard,**

_ What the hell are you doing here?_

**Sincerely, I'll-Kick-Your-Ass**

.

**Dear Stupid Herbivore,**

_ Why should I answer you?_

**From, I'll-Bite-You-To-Death.**

.

**Dear Fucking Asshole,**

_ You're the one who interrupted OUR note you bastard!_

**Sincerely, Fuck-You**

.

**Dear Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san?**

_ Um, p-please stop glaring at each other I think Reborn-sensei is suspicious…_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Idiots,**

_ You're all stupid, Kufufufu…_

**Sincerely, Mukuro Rokudo**

.

**Dear Mukuro!**

_ Ah ha ha ha! Hey Mukuro, how did you get this note? _

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Clueless Idiot,**

_ Oya oya, you all suck at throwing. _

**Sincerely, Mukuro Rokudo**

.

**Dear Whoever Gets This Next,**

_ I'm confused…_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Juudaime,**

_ Don't worry Juudaime! Just ignore all those idiots._

**Sincerely, Hayato**

.

**Dear Gokudera-kun,**

_ Er, ok…It's kind of hard though, I really can't throw…_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Herbivore,**

_ That's obvious._

**From, Hibari.**

.

**Dear Hibari-san,**

_ Hiiiiee! I-I'm sorry Hibari-san!_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Herbivore,**

_ Why the hell are you apologizing?_

**From, Hibari.**

.

**Dear Hibari-san,**

_ I-I don't know. I guess it's a habit?_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Kyouya-kun,**

_ Kufufufu, you're such a hypocrite. Didn't you say passing notes was not allowed?_

**Sincerely, Mukuro Rokudo**

.

**Dear Pineapple Herbivore,**

_ Why don't you shut up before I bite you to death?_

**From, Hibari.**

.

**Dear Kyouya-kun,**

_ Kufufufu, don't threaten me with a good time Kyouya-kun._

**Sincerely, Mukuro Rokudo**

.

**Dear Perverted Pineapple,**

_ Go Die._

**From, Hibari.**

.

**Dear Bastard #1,**

_ You suck ass at throwing too._

**Sincerely, Gokudera (JRHM)**

.

**Dear Herbivore,**

_ Shut up and go talk to your boyfriend._

**From, Hibari.**

.

**DEAR FUCK YOU!**

_ THE BASEBALL IDIOT IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_

**SINCERELY GOKUDERA!**

.

**Dear Herbivore,**

_ Hn, I didn't even specify who._

**From, Hibari.**

.

**Dear Hayato!**

_ Ha ha ha, calm down!_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Baseball Idiot,**

_ Sh-shut up…_

**Sincerely, Gokudera**

.

**Dear Tsuna!**

_ You look confused Tsuna!_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Yamamoto,**

_ That's because I am…_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Tsuna!**

_ Hm? Why's that?_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Yamamoto,**

_ Well this whole thing makes no sense…Don't you think so?_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Tsuna!**

_ Hm….Ha ha not really!_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Yamamoto,**

_ O-oh…_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Juudaime, **

_ Don't worry about him Juudaime, he doesn't understand anything._

**Sincerely, Gokudera **

.

**Dear Gokudera-kun,**

_ Don't you think this is weird? I mean how did Hibari-san and Mukuro even get this note?_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,**

_ Oya oya, I already said this; you all suck at throwing, that's how I ended up with this stupid_ _thing._

**Sincerely, Mukuro Rokudo**

.

**Dear Mukuro,**

_ But you didn't have to write back did you?_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Brat!**

_ Don't question Mukuro-sama or I'll kick your ass!_

**Sincerely Ken!**

.

**Dear Stupid Ape,**

_ Do I look anything like him you idiot?_

**Sincerely, Chikusa**

.

**Dear Chikusa!**

_ Sorry, maybe if you moved your fat head I could pass it to him!_

**Sincerely Ken!**

.

**Dear Who The Hell Are You,**

_ Throw this at me again and I'll kill you._

**From, Hibari.**

.

**DEAR EXTREME CLASSMATES!**

_ WHAT IS THIS EXTREME NOTE ABOUT?_

**SINCERELY CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB, RYOHEI SASAGAWA!**

.

**Dear ?**

_ What the heck is Onii-san doing with the note? He's not even in the same grade as us!_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Trash,**

_ You're all fucking retarded._

**From Xanxus**

.

**Dear ?,**

_ WTF? !_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Dame-Tsuna,**

_ Do you enjoy interrupting my class?_

**Sincerely, Reborn.**

.

**Dear Reborn-sensei,**

_ HIIIIEEE! I'M SORRY!_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Herbivore,**

_ Idiot, why did you pass a note back? And to the wrong person no less._

**From, Hibari.**

.

**Dear Hibari-san,**

_ I DON'T KNOW!_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Dame-Tsuna,**

_ Do you want me to shoot you?_

**Sincerely, Reborn.**

.

**Dear Reborn-sensei,**

_ Wah, I'm so sorry Reborn-sensei! It won't happen again I promise, please don't shoot me!_

**Sincerely, Tsuna**

.

**Dear Hayato!**

_ Ha ha, Reborn-sensei has a gun?_

**Sincerely Takeshi!**

.

**Dear Baseball Freak,**

_ Be quiet stupid._

**Sincerely, Gokudera**

.

**Dear Irritating Students of Mine,**

_ I'll see you all in detention._

**Sincerely, Reborn.**

.

…

…

…_Juudaime never did answer my question…_

* * *

A/N: This is what not writing for a couple of months does to you. Anyway, have any of you been keeping up with the manga? I haven't '-_- Instead I looked up Amatsuki to see if they've updated since I last checked like a year ago and they have so that's what I'm reading even though I'm not smart enough to understand, I like the pretty pictures XD

I wish FF.N had better formatting, I don't think I've ever used this much bold my entire life. Originally the middle line was supposed to be indented to make it easier to read but it wouldn't let me indent on here so I had to italicize it and bold the other stuff so it looks funky but oh well. Nothin I can do about it now.

Next chapter of Chatroom will definitely have Chrome and Basil because I counted and they both tied for the most suggested somehow.


	15. Bazooka Chaos

You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this. I started it two years ago and completely forgot that I had already started it so I just continued off it so if you see a change in the writing that's why. But this was basically a filler full of nothing of importance, I rambled a lot. 2 years of not writing does that to you. Anyway this chapter really isn't interesting, or funny really, and I'm not saying that so you all can tell me that it's not. I just didn't really feel it at all and I've completely lost the direction I was taking this story so for right now it's kinda just drifting there. I'll figure it out soon don't worry.

Before I forget, I read the new guidelines and saw that stories in chat format or whatever won't be allowed. That is bad news for this story if it's true.

**Pairings: **Hibari x Tsuna, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Adult Reborn x 10YL/20YL Lambo, Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Giotto x Alaude, Asari x G., Byakuran x Shoichi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Warnings:** Crack, OOC-ness, minor swearing.

* * *

**(MR) Pineapple II signed in.**

**Chrome signed in.**

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Nagi? What on earth are you doing on here?

**Chrome:**

E-eh? You want me to get off Mukuro-sama?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya that's not what I meant. It's just this website is…inappropriate…

**Chrome:**

But no one else is on…

**Basil signed in.**

**In Love signed in.**

**In Love:**

Gah!

**In Love:**

I wish Reborn would stop changing my name!

**In Love changed username to Tsuna.**

**Tsuna:**

Ah much better.

**Basil:**

Are you not in love with Hibari-dono?

**Tsuna:**

Huh? No no! That's not it at all!

**Basil:**

Thou dost not understand…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, you're back to speaking like that again?

**Basil:**

Ah I apologize Mukuro-dono, it is a habit.

**Tsuna:**

Oh I didn't notice you two were on.

**Tsuna:**

How are you doing Chrome?

**Chrome:**

Ah, I'm good b-boss…

**Tsuna:**

Hm, are you sure? You know, after all, this guy ditched you.

**Chrome:**

E-er…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*twitch*

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Do you want me to kill you Vongola?

**Basil:**

Ah, thou must not fight each other! You are family!

**Tsuna:**

Ah it's ok Basil, I'm sure Mukuro was kidding. Right Mukuro?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, you've changed Vongola.

**Tsuna:**

Hm, I don't know what you're talking about.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Of course you do. You've actually grown a spine.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, I'm impressed.

**Chrome:**

Mukuro-sama is right. You have changed a lot in a short time.

**Chrome:**

I-I'm proud of you boss.

**Tsuna:**

*blush* O-oh thank you Chrome, you've changed a lot too.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, what about me?

**Basil:**

Mukuro-dono is still the same.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*twitch* You little brat, what would you know?

**Tsuna:**

Mukuro has changed…kinda…

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya, you all are blind.

**Tsuna:**

Aw, Mukuro is pouting.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

I will kill you.

**Tsuna:**

Now you sound like Hibari-san.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Hmph, you two are dating and you're still calling him that? Pathetic. I'm not even dating him and I call him Kyouya-kun.

**Basil:**

Ah but Hibari-dono dost not like you.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

That's beside the point.

**Chrome:**

Mukuro-sama you shouldn't bully the boss.

**Tsuna:**

*snicker* Chrome has definitely changed; she never would have stood up to you before.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya, shut it Vongola, no one was talking to you.

**Basil:**

Thou should not talk to their leader like that.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, that kid is not my leader.

**Reborn signed in.**

**Reborn:**

You and Hibari keep saying that but yet you end up following him in the end.

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

*sigh* Shouldn't a student respect their teacher?

**Basil:**

Problems with Hibari-dono again?

**D-I-N-O:**

When is there ever not a problem with that child?

**D-I-N-O:**

Sorry Tsuna, I know you two are dating and all.

**D-I-N-O:**

But he's so mean!

**Reborn:**

*snort* You sound like a little kid.

**Tsuna:**

What'd he do now?

**D-I-N-O:**

He keeps calling me Pony Boy. And he called me a delinquent because of my tattoo.

**D-I-N-O:**

He's the delinquent!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, can't argue with that.

**Tsuna:**

You're one to talk.

**Tsuna: **

I'll go talk to him.

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Reborn:**

Hm, Dame-Tsuna has definitely changed.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*snort* I'll say. He's become more like you and Kyouya-kun.

**Reborn:**

I'll take that as a compliment.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Take it as you wish. Anyway my dear Nagi I'm sorry but you should get off before some of the more terrible people get on and corrupt your mind.

**Reborn:**

Aren't you talking about yourself?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

I'll ignore that comment for now.

**Chrome:**

Well if Mukuro-sama wants me to.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Thank you.

**Chrome signed out.**

**Hibari signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Uh oh.

**Hibari:**

Did you _tell _on me?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu are you in elementary school Kyouya-kun?

**Hibari:**

Shut your mouth Pineapple I wasn't talking to you.

**D-I-N-O:**

Well I wouldn't call it telling on you per se...

**Reborn:**

That's exactly what he did.

**Basil:**

Reborn-dono is quite the antagonizer...

**Reborn:**

Be quiet.

**Hibari:**

Prepare yourself Pony Boy, I'm coming to bite you to death.

**Hibari signed out.**

**D-I-N-O:**

*sigh* Not again.

**Reborn:**

That's what happens to tattletales.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya this seriously feels like elementary school all over again.

**Basil:**

Did Mukuro-dono do a lot of 'tattle tailing' when he was a child?

**Reborn:**

Probably. Mukuro looks like the type that would snitch.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya I'll have you know that I am good at keeping my mouth closed.

**Reborn:**

I'll believe it when I see it.

**D-I-N-O:**

Oh I think Kyouya is here. How does he always find me?

**Reborn:**

*snort* Because you're always in the same spots.

**D-I-N-O:**

Well -

**D-I-N-O was disconnected.**

**Reborn:**

Hibari strikes again.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu have you ever thought of anger management for the Vongola?

**Reborn:**

Hm.

**Basil:**

Thou thinks Reborn-dono is hatching an idea.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Does your way of talking always change back and forth like that or do you just feel like mixing it up?

**Basil:**

?

**Basil:**

Thou dost not know what Mukuro-dono speaks of.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya of course you don't.

**Spanner signed in.**

**Spanner:**

Oh?

**Spanner:**

Well this isn't what I meant to do.

**Reborn:**

It doesn't surprise me that you managed to get on this.

**Spanner:**

I was searching for something else and stumbled upon this. Shoichi was saying something about it awhile ago.

**Spanner:**

I just thought he was lying.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Is it that hard to believe?

**Spanner:**

Given the Vongola's track record I suppose not.

**Spanner:**

From what I can see you even have the first generation Vongola on here. How did you manage such a thing?

**Reborn:**

Stop hacking my website.

**Spanner was disconnected.**

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya did you just kick him off?

**Reborn:**

He should know better than to hack any website I create.

**Basil:**

Won't he just come back on?

**Reborn:**

Not if he knows what's good for him.

**Idiot Cow signed in.**

**Idiot Cow:**

Lambo-san wants candy!

**Reborn:**

Get off or I'll shoot you.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu so hostile.

**Hibari signed in.**

**Hibari:**

Where did that idiot go?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kyouya-kun actually lost his prey?

**Hibari:**

Do you want to die?

**Tsuna signed in.**

**Tsuna:**

Er Hibari-san...

**Hibari:**

What?

**Tsuna:**

Dino says he's going to catch a flight back to Italy.

**Tsuna:**

Wait I mean he already caught one! He's not here anymore, you don't have to look for him!

**Hibari:**

Are you lying to me Tsunayoshi?

**Reborn:**

He is.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu there you go again.

**Reborn:**

Shut it.

**Tsuna:**

No I'm not lying!

**Reborn:**

He's just not telling the truth.

**Hibari:**

*glare* I can see that.

**Tsuna:**

Please don't be angry Hibari-san! I just - Dino has been beaten up enough don't you think?

**Hibari:**

No.

**Reborn:**

Just let it be. The idiot needs all the brain cells he's got left.

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Tsuna:**

*sigh* How do you always manage to convince him so easily? We're going out and I can barely get through to him.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* You're just not good like I am.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

And I thought I was cocky.

**Reborn:**

Go eat out of your tube.

**Tsuna:**

Reborn!

**Hibari:**

He deserves it.

**Idiot Cow:**

CANDY!

**Reborn:**

Hn, I forgot that idiot was on.

**Tsuna:**

Hopefully he doesn't come up here -

**Idiot Cow:**

Tsuna give Lambo-san some candy!

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiieee! Put that away Lambo!

**Reborn:**

What an idiot.

**Basil:**

Ah hast thou taken out his TYL Bazooka?

**Hibari:**

*glare* I hate that thing.

**Reborn:**

I think everyone does -

**Reborn was disconnected.**

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiieee! Not again!

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Er, Tsuna what happens when Reborn gets hit with that thing?

**Tsuna:**

Last time he didn't come back!

**Tsuna:**

Oh no no no this isn't good!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu but you all changed the past didn't you?

**Basil:**

Mukuro-dono is correct...

**Hibari:**

Hn.

**Idiot Cow:**

Tsuna is lame! He has no candy!

**Idiot Cow signed out.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah the smoke is clearing.

**Tsuna:**

Oh my god...

**Adult Reborn signed in.**

**Hibari:**

?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya this is interesting.

**Basil:**

Thou dost not understand what is happening.

**Adult Reborn:**

Hn, I'm assuming that I'm in the past.

**Tsuna:**

Uh are you Reborn?

**Adult Reborn:**

I forgot that you asked such stupid questions in the past.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

I would have to agree with Reborn on this one. I think it's pretty obvious that this is Reborn.

**Tsuna:**

You're an adult!

**Adult Reborn:**

*snort* No shit.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiieee don't smoke in my room!

**Adult Reborn:**

You can deal with it for 10 minutes.

**D-I-N-O:**

Wow this is interesting.

**Adult Reborn:**

Get away from me or I'll shoot you.

**D-I-N-O:**

Yeah that's Reborn all right.

**Hibari:**

So you're no longer a baby?

**Adult Reborn:**

*smirk* No.

**Hibari:**

Hn, are you willing to fight me now?

**Adult Reborn:**

I'll fight you anytime you want Hibari.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufu I don't think he's talking about an actual fight little Vongola, you better keep him away from Kyouya-kun.

**Tsuna:**

Wha?

**D-I-N-O:**

Reborn, Tsuna and Kyouya are together! Leave them alone!

**Adult Reborn:**

He asked for it.

**D-I-N-O:**

Kyouya doesn't know any better!

**Hibari:**

Are you calling me stupid?

**D-I-N-O:**

Er, no I wasn't!

**Hibari:**

*glare* I'll bite you to death.

**Hibari is away.**

**Adult Reborn:**

I'm assuming he's coming here then.

**D-I-N-O:**

Gah you monster, leave him alone!

**Tsuna:**

Uh Dino I would hide...

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*sigh* It's times like this when I wish I wasn't in prison.

**Basil:**

Mukuro-dono shouldn't worry, you will be out in ten years.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*twitch* You're not helping.

**Basil:**

Ah I apologize.

**Basil:**

I must go now and finish my duties for the day.

**Basil signed out.**

**Adult Reborn:**

He doesn't talk like that in the future.

**Tsuna:**

About that, did we change the future Reborn? Is everything ok now?

**Adult Reborn:**

Obviously considering I'm alive.

**D-I-N-O:**

It looks like the curse was lifted too -

**D-I-N-O was disconnected.**

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiieee!

**Adult Reborn:**

*smirk* Hello Hibari.

**Hibari is back.**

**Hibari:**

Hn. Idiot, that's for earlier. And this -

**Tsuna:**

Hibari-san I think he's had enough!

**Hibari:**

- is for insinuating I'm stupid.

**Tsuna:**

He's bleeding everywhere Reborn!

**Adult Reborn:**

This is definitely the past.

**Hibari:**

Hn, so that's what you look like then?

**Adult Reborn:**

Like what you see?

**Hibari:**

Whatever. I'm leaving.

**Hibari signed out.**

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Well that was something. You got shot down.

**Adult Reborn:**

Shut it.

**Tsuna:**

Oh god. Dino wake up!

**Adult Reborn:**

Yeah smack him, that will wake him up.

**Tsuna:**

Well what else am I supposed to do?! You're not helping!

**Adult Reborn:**

He's used to it, let him be.

**Tsuna:**

That's easy for you to say, he's not bleeding on _your _floor.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufu sometimes I wonder about you Tsunayoshi.

**Tsuna:**

Why?

**(MR) Pineapple II: **

Oya oya, no reason.

**10YL Lambo has signed in.**

**10YL Lambo:**

Ah? What's going on?

**Adult Reborn signed out.**

**10YL Lambo:**

?

**(MR) Pineapple II: **

Kufufu that was interesting.

**Tsuna:**

Huh, where'd Reborn go? He just walked out.

**10YL Lambo:**

*sigh* Does he still not like me?

**10YL Lambo:**

Wait -

**10YL Lambo was disconnected.**

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufu well well well. I think I can figure out where he went.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Tsuna:**

Where? Did he go back to the future?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya don't worry your pretty little head off Tsunayoshi.

**Tsuna:**

?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Anyway, it's such a rare opportunity for us to be alone -

**Baseball Idiot signed in.**

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*sigh* Nevermind.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Haha hey Tsuna, Mukuro!

**Tsuna:**

Oh hey Yamamoto.

**Baseball Idiot:**

So I have a question.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Does it have to do with that violent bomber?

**Baseball Idiot:**

? Haha no not really. I just wanted to know if you guys had any ideas for a new username for me.

**Baseball Idiot:**

I know Hayato gave me this one but I want to change it to something else.

**Tsuna:**

Ah I'm not really good with names honestly.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

What about 'Love is the Bomb'?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Hm, that's not bad...

**Tsuna:**

What does that have to do with anything?!

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

*sigh* Tsunayoshi you really are oblivious aren't you?

**Tsuna:**

What's that supposed to mean?

**Baseball Idiot:**

Oh how about 'It's Raining Bombs'?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufu there you go.

**Tsuna:**

I really don't get it. These aren't really usernames...

**(MR) Pineapple II: **

Nonsense Tsunayoshi, these are great usernames.

**Baseball Idiot:**

Oh I got it!

**Baseball Idiot changed username to Rainy Storm.**

**Rainy Storm:**

How's this?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Hm, it isn't working.

**Rainy Storm:**

Haha you think so? Well I'm out of ideas!

**Tsuna:**

How about Yamamato? Is there something wrong with using your name for a username?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Well that's awfully boring.

**Rainy Storm changed username to Yamamoto.**

**Yamamoto:**

Haha I guess this works until I find something else.

**Bomber Boy signed in.**

**Bomber Boy:**

Hm? You finally changed your name huh?

**Yamamoto:**

Hahaha yup! Thanks to Tsuna and Mukuro.

**Bomber Boy:**

Mukuro? The pineapple helped you?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya I take offense to that.

**Bomber Boy:**

Whatever, like I care.

**Tsuna:**

*sigh* Why can't you all just get along?

**Bomber Boy:**

If Juudaime wants me to get along with the pineapple I will!

**Reborn signed on.**

**Reborn:**

Remind me to kill that idiot when I have the chance.

**Tsuna:**

Hiiiiieee! Reborn!

**Reborn:**

Stop yelling.

**Tsuna:**

What happened?

**Reborn:**

I went to the future Dame-Tsuna. Wasn't that obvious?

**Tsuna:**

Well yeah but I mean what was it like there?

**Reborn:**

We changed it that's for sure.

**Tsuna:**

Are you not going to tell us what happened?

**Reborn:**

No.

**Tsuna:**

*sigh* Well will you at least help me with Dino? He's still not waking up.

**Reborn:**

He'll be fine.

**Tsuna:**

You keep saying that -

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Well as much fun as this was I must be getting off.

**(MR) Pineapple II signed out.**

**Bomber Boy:**

Why the hell was he in such a hurry for?

**Yamamoto:**

Haha who knows?

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna go get me some coffee.

**Tsuna:**

Get your own! I'm taking care of Dino!

**Reborn:**

Do you want me to shoot you?

**Tsuna:**

Gah!

**Tsuna is away.**

**Bomber Boy:**

I shall help Juudaime!

**Bomber Boy signed out.**

**Reborn:**

Not going to join them Yamamoto?

**Yamamoto:**

Ah no? Am I supposed to?

**Reborn:**

I suppose not.

**Hibari signed in.**

**Hibari:**

Hn, where did Tsunayoshi go?

**Reborn:**

He's getting me coffee. Why?

**Hibari:**

I needed to speak to him.

**Reborn:**

You mean do things to him?

**Yamamoto:**

Haha like play baseball?

**Reborn:**

No not really.

**Hibari:**

That's not what I mean. I need to tell him something.

**Idiot Cow signed in.**

**Reborn:**

*glare* Not again.

**Idiot Cow:**

Mwahahaha! Lambo-san demands candy!

**Tsuna is back.**

**Bomber Boy signed in.**

**Tsuna:**

Here Reborn -

**Tsuna:**

Wah! Don't hit him so hard Reborn!

**Reborn:**

He's fine.

**Tsuna:**

Now he's going to bleed everywhere too!

**Bomber Boy:**

Relax Juudaime, the idiot can take more of a beating than that.

**Yamamoto:**

Haha sure sounds like you guys are having fun.

**Tsuna:**

Jeez, you sure have a temper Reborn - oh Hibari-san? When did you get here?

**Hibari:**

I've been here.

**Idiot Cow:**

Must tolerate...

**Tsuna:**

What can I help you with?

**Hibari:**

I need to talk to you.

**Bomber Boy:**

You're going to have to get through me to get to Juudaime bastard!

**Tsuna:**

Wha - Wait Gokudera-kun!

**Reborn:**

*sigh* I live with a bunch of idiots.

**Yamamoto:**

Hahaha I feel like I'm missing out.

**Idiot Cow:**

WAAAAHHHH!

**Reborn:**

Great.

**Tsuna:**

LAMBO PUT THAT BACK!

**Bomber Boy:**

You stupid cow! Juudaime said put it away!

**Idiot Cow:**

You'll all pay!

**Tsuna:**

Gah -

**Tsuna was disconnected.**

**Hibari was disconnected.**

**Bomber Boy was disconnected. **

**Reborn:**

*sigh* Go away.

**Idiot Cow was disconnected.**

**Yamamoto:**

What happened to everyone?

**Reborn:**

I imagine they were sent to the future.

**Yamamoto:**

Like another game?

**Reborn:**

You still think that it was a game?

**Yamamoto:**

Haha it wasn't?

**Reborn:**

No not really -

**10YL Tsunayoshi signed in.**

**10YL Hibari signed in.**

**10YL Gokudera signed in.**

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Well it's been awhile since that happened.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter should be better. More funny probably. I just hit a rough patch this week and I don't really want to get into what happened. Just try to enjoy this chapter a bit yeah? And there will be more interaction between Hibari and Tsuna, I realized after I wrote this that they didn't seem like they were dating at all. Probably has something to do with the fact that I've fallen in love with R18! You can tell kinda since I put Reborn flirting with him just a lil bit, but don't worry I won't put that in the story. I wrote this with the pairings listed above in mind and I won't change it because I've changed preferences.

I couldn't resist putting 10YL Tsuna and Hibari in there. Gokudera was just collateral damage. But I love him anyway.


	16. What Goes on Ten Years in the Future

Hey can you believe I actually updated? Neither can I. Anyway I love all of you really. And don't think I don't if I don't respond to your reviews. I used to try and respond to everyone but it can get confusing. But for those of you who ask questions I'll do my best to answer.

Pairings (in this chapter): Hibari x Tsuna, Yamamoto x Gokudera, mentions of others.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or it's characters.

Warnings: Crack, OOC-ness, swearing, mentions of sexual relations (I sound professional :D).

* * *

**Yamamoto:**

Haha Hayato is older now?

**10YL Gokudera:**

Che, you're still the same even ten years ago.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Well hello again Reborn.

**Reborn:**

Hn.

**10YL Hibari:**

Why am I here?

**Reborn:**

Your younger self was here to talk to Dame-Tsuna when you were shot by the TYL bazooka.

**10YL Hibari:**

*grunt* How weak.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Aw don't be so hard on your younger self Hibari.

**10YL Hibari:**

Whatever.

**Reborn:**

Seems you have him more under control.

**10YL Tsunayosi:**

Uh don't say it like that Reborn...

**10YL Hibari:**

Are you suggesting that I'm on a leash?

**Reborn:**

If you wanted to take it that way.

**10YL Gokudera:**

Don't be a bastard, bastard.

**Yamamoto:**

Haha that doesn't make much sense does it?

**10YL Gokudera:**

What would you know idiot?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Alright everyone just calm down.

**Reborn:**

Just because you've managed to get everyone else to listen to you in the future doesn't mean I will.

**Reborn:**

Future or not, you're still Dame-Tsuna to me.

**10Y Tsunayoshi:**

*sigh* I figured as much.

**10YL Hibari:**

I'm leaving.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah wait! Were are you going to go?

**10YL Hibari:**

Anywhere away from here.

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

What the heck did I just wake up to?

**Reborn:**

These three idiots were hit with the bazooka.

**10YL Hibari:**

*glare* I am not an idiot.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Hahaha just try to calm down yeah?

**Yamamoto:**

Ahaha that's the spirit Tsuna!

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Wha?

**D-I-N-O:**

So this is what Kyouya looks like when he's older.

**10YL Hibari:**

Get away from me before I bite you to death.

**Reborn:**

Why the hell are you poking at him? He's going to kill you.

**D-I-N-O:**

I can't help it! It's so bizarre...

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah Dino I wouldn't -

**10YL Hibari:**

I told you to get away from me herbivore.

** D-I-N-O was disconnected.**

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I honestly don't know how Dino is still alive.

**Reborn:**

Who knows? He's an idiot.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

That's not nice.

**10YL Hibari:**

It's true.

**10YL Gokudera:**

Juudaime it's been 10 minutes and we haven't gone back to our own time.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Hm? Oh you're right.

**Yamamoto:**

Ahaha does something happen after 10 minutes?

**10YL Gokudera:**

You really are an idiot aren't you?

**Yamamoto:**

Haha am I?

**10YL Gokudera:**

*sigh*

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Reborn do you know why we aren't back yet?

**Reborn:**

Who knows. I went back after 10 minutes.

**10YL Gokudera:**

Maybe the bazooka isn't supposed to be used so much in one day?

**10YL Hibari:**

*glare* So we're stuck here?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I don't know but -

**(MR) Pineapple II signed in.**

**Reborn:**

This should be interesting.

**(MR) Pineapple II: **

Oya oya what's this?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Oh hey Mukuro...

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Hello there Vongola. My you have grown haven't you?

**10YL Hibari:**

Stop being a leech.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oh is the skylark jealous? Don't worry, there's enough of me for two kufufufu...

**10YL Hibari:**

Don't be disgusting.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, free me from this prison Kyouya and I'll show you just how disgusting I can get.

**10YL Gokudera:**

Ew was that supposed to be attractive?

**Reborn:**

Are they this bad in the future?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Not really actually.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Most of the time they're semi-decent to each other.

**10YL Gokudera:**

They're both bastards.

**Yamamoto:**

Ah I gotta go help pop. Bye big Tsuna, Hayato!

**Yamamoto signed out.**

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

*sigh* He really hasn't changed...

**Reborn:**

It appears not.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Really Kyouya it wouldn't be that hard, especially for you. Just pop in, release me, and I can have my way with your body before I go on my merry way.

**10YL Hibari:**

_Shut up. _

**Reborn:**

Are you just going to let him hit on Hibari like that?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

What am I supposed to do about it?

**Reborn:**

Oh I don't know maybe _stop _him?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I'm telling you it isn't going to work.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Mukuro please leave Hibari alone.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Oya oya Tsunayoshi you can be next, but before that I need to be freed.

**10YL Gokudera:**

Neither of them are going to help you asshole.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Stay out of this, I'm not interested.

**Reborn:**

Wow.

**10YL Gokudera:**

What?! You bastard!

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

*sigh* Gokudera -

**10YL Gokudera:**

Am I not good enough to suit your tastes!?

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Hm, not really no. You're not my type.

**10YL Gokudera:**

Bastard you'd be lucky to have me in your bed!

**Reborn:**

*snort* What an idiot.

**10YL Hibari:**

Do you realize what you're saying herbivore?

**10YL Gokudera:**

Stay out of this, both of you!

**Reborn:**

Well then.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I haven't seen him this worked up in awhile.

**Reborn:**

You seem much more calm and uncaring about your guardians fighting.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Well I can't stop them not matter what I do so I've just learned to let them do what they want.

**Reborn:**

Tell that to your younger self.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I would if I could.

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

We can try it out if you'd just free me.

**10YL Gokudera:**

Fine!

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Wait what -

**10YL Gokudera signed out.**

**(MR) Pineapple II:**

Kufufufu, see you soon.

**(MR) Pineapple II signed out.**

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

HOLD ON A MINUTE!

**Reborn:**

Seems like that 'do whatever they want' strategy is working really well.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

You're not helping Reborn!

**10YL Tsunayoshi signed out.**

**Reborn: **

And then there were two.

**10YL Hibari:**

*snort*

**Reborn:**

Shouldn't you try and help?

**10YL Hibari:**

He'll be fine.

**Reborn: **

So I've been wondering about the future.

**10YL Hibari:**

Hn. What about it?

**Reborn:**

Are Yamamoto and Gokudera together? He seemed awfully willing to go and sleep with Mukuro.

**10YL Hibari:**

How should I know? I don't care about these herbivore's relationships.

**Reborn:**

You don't know at all? Are you serious?

**10YL Hibari:**

*glare* Why does it matter?

**Reborn:**

I just want to know is all.

**10YL Hibari:**

As far as I know those two herbivores break up and get together every other day.

**Reborn:**

So they're in an on again off again relationship?*

**10YL Hibari:**

If that's what you want to call it.

**Reborn:**

What about me?

**10YL Hibari:**

I'm not answering any more questions.

**Reborn:**

Why not? I'm not asking about you.

**10YL Hibari:**

I am not someone who will sit here and gossip with you about who is in a relationship with who. Stop asking.

**Reborn:**

Why are you PMS-ing?

**10YL Hibari:**

*glare* I'm not a _woman._

**Reborn:**

Just answer the question and I'll leave you alone.

**10YL Hibari:**

Leave me alone now.

**Reborn:**

No can do. Just tell me.

**10YL Tsunayoshi signed in.**

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Thank god for Yamamoto.

**Reborn:**

What happened?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Well I was chasing after Gokudera and I found him with Yamamoto.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

If you know what I mean.

**Reborn:**

Doesn't that make Gokudera a pedophile?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

*sigh* I don't know Reborn.

**Reborn:**

Alright well since Hibari is PMS-ing and not answering my questions, I'll just ask you.

**10YL Hibari:**

I'm leaving.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah wait -

**10YL Hibari signed out.**

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

What was that all about?

**Reborn:**

He's offended that I said he was PMS-ing.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Well I think anyone would be...

**Reborn:**

It doesn't matter. Hibari told me that Gokudera and Yamamoto were in an on again off again relationship. Is that true?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah that's a bit of an exaggeration. They're together most of the time. But every relationship has a rough patch doesn't it?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

But they've been together for about ten years now. For the most part.

**Reborn:**

Hn. What about everyone else?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Hm, I believe Dino is married to some woman. Bianchi is seeing some guy that looks like Lambo believe it or not.

**Reborn:**

That's interesting.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Yeah she finally gave up on you. Which is good for her because we both know you weren't going to return her feelings.

**Reborn:**

Don't act like you know me.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Haha I like to believe that I know you pretty well. We've only known each other 10 years after all. Anyway I don't really keep up with the Varia when it comes to relationships. As far as I know Xanxus and Squalo are still together as is Belphegor and Fran. I believe they're together in this time correct?

**Reborn:**

I guess.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Let's see... oh Chrome is with that one loud guy, Ken I think is his name? Mukuro nearly killed him when he found out.

**Reborn:**

I can believe that.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Not too sure about Haru, Kyoko, or Fuuta. I-Pin is dedicated to her ramen. And Lambo is a bit of a womanizer like Shamal...

**Reborn:**

Is he now?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

*sigh* Yes. I also know that you torture the poor kid every once in awhile.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* I can assure you that he takes pleasure from our encounters.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Yeah well neither of you are in a steady relationship. Anyone else you want to know about?

**Reborn:**

You didn't mention Mukuro, Hibari, or you.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah...

**Reborn:**

Something wrong?

**10YL Tsunyoshi:**

*cough* Uh no...Mukuro is very...unbound...I think a lot of people have slept with him...

**Reborn:**

Like who?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah ha well I think pretty much everyone has...

**Reborn:**

Are you serious?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I guess not everyone. You haven't. And I think the furthest he's ever managed to get with Hibari is a surprise kiss. Hibari's gotten pretty good about resisting him.

**Reborn:**

What about you?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

*blush* I mean...

**Reborn:**

_Really?_

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

What?! It's not my fault! Mukuro has this...thing about him. I don't know how to explain it.

**Reborn:**

So you're telling me that nearly all the Vongola has been in Mukuro's pants?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Well it sounds bad when you put it like that...

**Reborn:**

So even Yamamoto?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I actually don't know. Mukuro hasn't ever mentioned him and Yamamoto hasn't said anything about it.

**Reborn:**

Wait so you and Hibari aren't together then?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

It's complicated...

**Reborn:**

So make it uncomplicated.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

It's not that easy!

**Reborn:**

You're just being difficult.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Technically we are together?

**Reborn:**

So you cheated on him?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Whoa, hey I didn't cheat on him. And he's slept with people too!

**Reborn:**

Apparently not Mukuro.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

He slept with you!

**Reborn:**

What?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Oh shit - wait -

**Reborn:**

_What?_

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah ha ha, forget about what I just said. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone -

**Reborn:**

Hibari and I had sex?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Don't tell Hibari I told you! He'd kill me!

**Reborn:**

Are you sure?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Of course I'm sure, I walked in on you two.

**Reborn:**

Wow.

**Reborn:**

I didn't see that one coming.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Tell me about it. I tried scrubbing out my eyeballs.

**Reborn:**

Oh don't pretend you weren't interested.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Of course I was interested, in _Hibari. _You're like...a father or something to me.

**Reborn:**

Wow that was deep.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Oh shut up. You know what I mean.

**Reborn:**

I imagine that was a pretty messed up scene for you then. You're boyfriend sleeping with your father.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Yes I know, you don't have to say it.

**Reborn:**

So I got in Hibari's pants and Mukuro couldn't?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

You don't have to sound so proud of yourself.

**Reborn:**

Is that the problem then? You both slept with someone and got mad at each other?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Not exactly. I told you it's complicated.

**Reborn:**

Well it doesn't seem that way now. You both seem to have a strong relationship. I want to know what changed that.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Well we just began a relationship in this time correct?

**Reborn:**

Yes.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ok well we stay like that for about 7 years. But I guess things just got, I don't know...

**Reborn:**

Boring?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Not really but kind of? Don't get me wrong, I love Hibari but he was the first person I slept with and vice versa, as far as I know, and the only one for that long. I don't know if you know what that's like. So we kind of split and slept with other people. I've been with a few people here and there but I think Hibari has only been with you and I. He's not really interested in sex as much as people seem to think he is.

**Reborn:**

So you've been around huh? Sounds very promiscuous of you.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Yes yes I know, I get around. I can't help it.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Anyway we always come back to each other.

**Reborn:**

Sounds like friends with benefits.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I guess so. Or an open relationship. It gets kind of blurry. Half of the time I don't know if we're dating or not.

**Reborn:**

Just go with friends with benefits then.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Told you it was complicated.

**Reborn:**

Hn, sounds like everyone has gotten around in the future.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Unfortunately.

**Reborn:**

I suppose I didn't teach you all about morals.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Us?! It's you too! With Lambo, Hibari, and all those women! You're just as bad as the rest of us.

**Reborn:**

Yet here is Hibari, the most saint-like out of any of us. Who knew.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Yeah he's definitely not breaking any records of 'most people slept with'.

**Reborn:**

That's not a bad thing. At least you know he's clean.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I just wish that the other person wasn't you.

**Reborn:**

Don't be like that. I'm willing to share.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Uh no, I already told you you're like a father to me. It'd be like sleeping with Giotto and that's just...no.

**Reborn:**

Hm, I suppose you're right. I don't think I could get it up with you around.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ok I don't want to be having this conversation with you, especially while you're in your baby form.

**Reborn: **

Touché.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Anyway are you satisfied now? Now you know how bad it is in the future.

**Reborn:**

I wouldn't call it bad.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ok I should have never told you that you and Hibari -

**D-I-N-O signed in.**

**D-I-N-O:**

Hm? Kyouya and Reborn what?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah nothing.

**Reborn:**

Idiot he can scroll up and read everything.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Hibari is going to murder me! Stop him Reborn!

**Reborn:**

Why should I hide my conquests?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Gah! Stop talking!

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Dino for the love of everything that is holy, stop reading!

**D-I-N-O:**

Why? I was getting to a good part. Hold on.

**Reborn:**

Too bad for you.

**D-I-N-O:**

What happened? The whole conversation disappeared!

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Oh thank god.

**Reborn:**

No, thank me.

**D-I-N-O:**

I want to know what you guys were talking about!

**Reborn:**

Too bad.

**D-I-N-O:**

*sigh* I miss everything.

**Reborn:**

Stop pissing Hibari off and maybe you wouldn't.

**D-I-N-O:**

Yeah yeah yeah.

**D-I-N-O:**

Anyway it's been way passed 10 minutes hasn't it? Are you guys stuck here or something?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

It's looking that way.

**D-I-N-O:**

You don't sound too worried.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

I've learned over the years that I shouldn't freak out too much over things that are out of my control.

**D-I-N-O:**

Ah very wise of you. It took me awhile to learn that too.

**Reborn:**

Obvious I didn't teach you idiots fast enough.

**10YL Hibari signed in.**

**10YL Hibari:**

Why are we still here?

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Why not?

**10YL Hibari:**

*glare*

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah sorry I couldn't help it. I don't know why we're still here.

**10YL Hibari:**

Well why aren't you trying to find out?

**Reborn:**

We were talking that's why.

**10YL Hibari:**

Oh? About what? *glare*

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Ah nothing.

**Reborn:**

*smirk* We talked about the future.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Reborn don't.

**Reborn:**

What? All I said is that we talked about the future.

**10YL Hibari:**

Tsunayoshi...

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Wait I can explain!

**10YL Gokudera signed in.**

**10YL Gokudera:**

Hm? Juudaime told Reborn about the future?

**Reborn:**

I know everything.

**10YL Gokudera:**

*pales* Everything?

**Reborn:**

Everything.

**10YL Gokudera:**

Oh god...Juudaime...

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Reborn! I can explain you two!

**10YL Hibari:**

I'm going to bite you to death.

**D-I-N-O:**

I have no idea what's going on but I'm glad that Kyouya isn't after me for once.

**Reborn:**

Welcome to the other side of Hibari's wrath.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Wah! Seriously wait!

**10YL Gokudera:**

...

**Reborn:**

Huh Gokudera isn't helping Tsuna for once. Times really have changed.

**10YL Tsunayoshi:**

Gokudera help me!

**10YL Gokudera:**

Juudaime -

**10YL Gokudera was disconnected.**

**10YL Hibari was disconnected.**

**10YL Tsunayoshi was disconnected.**

**Reborn:**

Well that was unfortunate.

**D-I-N-O:**

Wish Kyouya would disappear like that when he was about to beat me up.

**Bomber Boy signed in.**

**Hibari signed in.**

**Tsuna signed in.**

**Tsuna:**

I never want to go to the future again.

**Reborn:**

Why?

**Tsuna:**

*blush* No reason.

**Hibari:**

*glare* I'm leaving.

**Hibari signed out.**

**Bomber Boy:**

...

**D-I-N-O:**

Wonder what happened?

**Reborn:**

Let me guess; you met Mukuro.

**Bomber Boy:**

Don't say his name!

**Bomber Boy signed out.**

**Reborn:**

Dame-Tsuna did he do something to you all?

**Tsuna:**

Um...no.

**D-I-N-O:**

Well that's not very convincing.

**Tsuna:**

No he really didn't...but he told us things...

**Reborn:**

Ah. Best not to repeat what he told you.

**Tsuna:**

?

**Tsuna:**

How do you know what he said? Did he tell you when you went to the future?

**Reborn:**

Don't worry about how I know. But for your own sake I wouldn't repeat it.

**D-I-N-O:**

Aw why not?! I wanna know things too!

**Reborn:**

Shut up and go away.

**D-I-N-O:**

Fine!

**D-I-N-O signed out.**

**Tsuna:**

Ah. That was rude Reborn.

**Reborn:**

He'll live. So he told you everything?

**Tsuna:**

I guess? He told us that he...you know...with Gokudera and I in the future.

**Reborn:**

Is that why Hibari was so quiet?

**Tsuna:**

I guess. That and because of whatever Mukuro whispered to him before we disappeared.

**Reborn:**

Do you know what he said?

**Tsuna:**

No neither of us heard. Why? Do you know what he said?

**Reborn:**

Idiot how could I know? I wasn't there.

**Tsuna:**

I don't know! You usually know everything!

**Reborn:**

Don't be stupid.

**Tsuna:**

*sigh* I'm going to go take a shower.

**Reborn:**

Taking a shower won't cleanse your soul.

**Tsuna:**

Shut up!

**Tsuna signed out.**

**Reborn:**

It seems I need to teach him better manners.

**Reborn signed out.**

* * *

A/N: Really I can't stop with the little R18 bombs. Try not to let it bother you so much.

I find the idea of everyone in the future sleeping with everyone hilarious. And I put it in cause why not?

*A relationship where you get together and break up all the time.


End file.
